


Осенние каникулы мистера Куинна

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bicycles, Boys In Love, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fictional village, First Love, Gay Sex, Holidays, Ireland, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW Art, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Pie, Priest Kink, Religion, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slash, Some Humor, True Love, Католический священник, Ориджинал - Freeform, Стоматолог, романтика, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Мюррей Куинн — человек, который редко вспоминает о прошлом, учитывая, что сейчас он успешный стоматолог в Нью-Йорке, а его прошлое — небольшая деревушка на западе Лимерика.Оказываясь на малой родине, он вновь становится тем, кем был многие годы назад — парнишкой, верящим в вечный сентябрь, светлое будущее и дружбу, которую не разрушить.





	1. Chapter 1

_U2 - Ultra Violet_

  
  
Мюррей Куинн проснулся за десять-пятнадцать минут до того, как объявили о посадке рейса JFK-SNN в международном аэропорту Шэннона, что находится почти в двадцати милях от Энниса. За шесть часов, которые длился полет от Нью-Йорка до его родины-матери, старушки зеленовласой Ирландии, он успел занять себя абсолютно всем.  
Прочитал рекламный журнал в глянцевой обложке, заткнутый в сетку перед сидением. Сделал пометку в будущем купить водонепроницаемые часы из рекламы.  
Отобедал. Одной из важнейших причин, почему ему так понравился этот рейс, были подносики с разноцветными коробочками, на этикетках которых были нарисованы какие-нибудь оливки, а при вскрывании же внутри обнаруживался джем из инжира.  
Выпил бокал дешевого, но приятного вина. Мюррей никогда не разбирался в алкоголе, хотя честно сходил на два занятия курса дегустаторов, куда его затащил бывший парень. Мюррей знал, что есть хорошая выпивка, а есть плохая. Этого хватало в обычной жизни.  
Достав книгу, которую откладывал на этот полет, «Наивно. Супер» Эрленда Лу, Куинн прикорнул на двенадцатой странице и нашел себя через два часа прижавшимся лицом к иллюминатору. За толстым стеклом уже не стелился вечный Атлантический Океан, но зеленели изумрудные земли графства Клэр. Самолет миновал его скалистые берега и неумолимо приближался к пункту назначения.  
Куинн рвано вдохнул, надеясь ощутить что-то особенное, но ничего особенного в надвоздушном пространстве отчизны не было. Только пассажир справа взглянул на него с неодобрением. Очевидно, решил, что у него приступ паники от приземления. Но Мюррея не волновало мнение спутника по рейсу. Меньше, чем следующие две недели, что он планировал провести в Друре, деревушке, в которой родился, вырос и которую скоропостижно покинул, променяв покой провинции на шум города, не спящего ночью, — Нью-Йорка.  
  
Беспокойство от предстоящей встречи с родными местами захлестывало.  
Куинн, еще с детства планируя стать врачом, выбрал путь наименьшего сопротивления и перешел в стоматологию. Много денег, говорили ему, преданные пациенты, которые не будут названивать среди ночи, требуя выехать к себе немедленно.  
Конечно, так хорошо и легко было только на словах. Чтобы заработать много денег и преданных пациентов, приходилось впахивать на свою практику годы. Возможно, порой он больше терял, чем приобретал. Например, три года назад, когда умер отец, Мюррей не мог покинуть клинику, чтобы отдать ему дань уважения, и утрату переживал, копаясь в чужих кариозных ртах. А бывший, тот самый, что был поклонником вина, так и сказал, что Куинн не оставляет их отношениям ни шанса, все глубже погружаясь в работу. Эх, видел бы он его сейчас. Летящего всего с одной маленькой сумкой через плечо, сгрузив всех пациентов на своего партнера.  
  
Мюррей откинулся затылком на подголовник сидения, рассматривая потолок салона. Вот оно.  
Железная птица вибрировала, входя в нижние слои тропосферы. Пассажир рядом взволнованно зажмурился и вцепился потными ладонями в колени.  
Куинн затолкал за щеку лимонную карамельку, чтобы не заложило уши, и выглянул в иллюминатор. Сладкая тягучесть конфеты на какое-то время сгладила ностальгическую горечь. Когда-то он улетал из этого аэропорта и ни капли не боялся. Ни капли не жалел. Врал ли он себе тогда? Кто знает.  
  
Суматоха при разгрузке самолета ненадолго выбила Мюррея из колеи. Стараясь удержать свою сумку, он выбрался в проход и гуськом последовал за остальными. Девочка перед ним не уставала спрашивать мать, куда именно они приехали и далеко ли это от Нью-Йорка. Она явно была тут первый раз и хотя испытывала беспокойство, не такое тяжелое и сумрачное, как он. Каждый новый шаг сделать было труднее, чем предыдущий, а каждый глоток ирландского воздуха, проникающего через открытую дверь, дурманил, захламляя голову ненужными мыслями.

  
Отойти от поездки и перекусить времени не оставалось. До автобуса, едущего в Друр, оставалось двадцать минут. Мюррей успел только схватить сэндвич с курицей, прежде чем их автобус прогудел, оповещая опаздывающих об отправлении.  
Оглядываясь в салоне, Куинн не узнал никого из тех пассажиров, с которыми сидел рядом.   
На этот раз Мюррей оказался сидящим ближе к проходу, поэтому удовольствием насладиться видом за окном без вида человека рядом награжден не был. Но это тоже было что-то.  
  
Выехав за пределы аэропорта, их автобус поплыл по ровной дороге, минуя бескрайние поля. Сейчас, в сентябре, они уже не были столь сочно зелеными, как весной или летом, но по сравнению с каменными джунглями, к которым привык Мюррей, казались ослепляюще яркими. Если честно, он настолько отвык от провинции, что несколько удивился отаре овец. С июня — сезона, когда их стригли — они уже отрастили дюйм-другой шерсти, но все равно выглядели куцыми по сравнению с теми комками ваты на тонких ножках, как их обычно изображают.  
  
Куинн вспомнил, как его отец, Куинн-старший, участвовал в состязаниях по их стрижке на время год за годом, но победил всего раз. На выигранные деньги ему купили велосипед, красный, большой, совсем как у взрослых. Признаться, Куинн-старший был хитер, поскольку одалживал его у сына ничуть не реже, чем несколько раз в неделю, но Мюррей все равно был рад. У его лучшего друга, Килиана, уже был велосипед, и Мюррею ужасно надоедало сидеть на багажнике, пока они колесили по деревенской долине и берегу реки Шэннон. Ему всегда приходилось держать корзинку для пикника на руках, и это было вдвойне утомительно. И втройне обидно, потому что ему тоже хотелось крутить педали. Килиан был хорошим другом. Как-то вечером он принес свой велосипед к нему домой и сказал, что тот может кататься на нем весь день, потому что он сам будет помогать собственному отцу в столярной мастерской. А Мюррей отказался, сказав, что занят. Хотя и не признался, что на самом деле один ездить не хотел.  
  
Куинн засмеялся, вспоминая зеленую наивность детской дружбы. Не то чтобы он не завел друзей в Нью-Йорке, но это ведь было совсем не то. Взрослая дружба была осмысленной. Ты общался там потому, что вы вместе учились в университете, или работали, или как-то были заинтересованы в делах друг друга. Не потому, что было весело вместе играть.  
  
Когда они добрались до автовокзала Друра, Мюррей не захотел брать такси, хотя пассажирка рядом уверяла, что ей нужно в то же место, а на двоих машина обойдется дешевле. Сумка у него была легкая: кроме пары комплектов одежды, планшета, подарков и кое-каких предметов гигиены, там ничего не было.   
Мюррей внимательно следил за дорогой. В детстве он знал каждый закоулок своей деревни и мог найти путь до дома с закрытыми глазами. Но прошло почти десять лет, он уже не был так уверен в себе и полагался не только на интуицию, но и на глаза.  
  
Погода для начала сентября и Ирландии, в принципе, была на удивление приветливой. Навскидку градусов семнадцать-восемнадцать. Солнце не пекло, но лишь золотило желтеющую листву, каменную кладку непохожих друг на друга домиков и его собственную макушку. А тепло вокруг, казалось, исходило от земли. Ногам было уютнее, чем голове.  
  
Дорожки Друра, усеянные первым листопадом, разительно отличались от широких чистых мостовых Нью-Йорка в тротуарной плитке. Ветер сливался с шагами — и все, что можно было слышать, это шуршание хрустких листьев.  
Четыре часа дня, а вокруг не было ни души. Дети в школах и садах, взрослые на работе. Мюррей не собирался видеться с кем-то особенным этой осенью, поэтому и выбрал тихий сезон, когда может насладиться прелестью родных мест без назойливого люда тут и там. Ему не нравилось, что он вновь сравнивает, но в Нью-Йорке это было бы невозможно. Там постоянно кто-то где-то шатался. Куча безработных, кто по своей воле, кто по чужой. Прогуливающие подростки и непристроенные дети. Ведь Нью-Йорк — очень большой город. Совсем не Друр, где все знают всех, а население около шестисот человек. Главная достопримечательность тут — церковь, вокруг которой и выросла деревня, а немногими магазинами заправляют не владельцы мировых франшиз, а местные предприниматели, называющие их в честь своих жен.  
  
Вспомнив церковь, Куинн остановился у сланцевой изгороди, за которой и стояла небольшая серая церквушка. Во дворике он наконец увидел людей — женщину, ухаживающую за цветами, и помогающего ей мальчика. Наверное, прихожанка с сыном. Монастыря рядом не было, чтобы можно было с утверждением сказать, будто это монахиня с министрантом вне службы.  
Чуть в отдалении находился дом приходского священника. Мюррей хорошо его помнил. Отец ОʼРурк, хмурый и грозный медведь снаружи, но внимательный слушатель внутри. Он умел доходчиво и терпеливо объяснять, в чем каждый раз мальчик ошибался, подсказывая, как искупить тот или иной грех. Сейчас, когда Куинн стал взрослым, все те «грехи», так пугавшие его в то время, казались ему детскими сказками. В католическую купель Нью-Йорка — собор Святого Павла — он заглянул всего раз, и это было совсем не похоже на то, что он помнил и знал. Куча людей, большая часть которых старается отмолить свои грехи не потому, что верит, а потому, что так положено. Все нарочитое и приукрашенное. Мюррей пообещал богу на пороге, что оставит его в сердце, пусть и не будет посещать эти выбеленные монументы католицизма, в которых ощущает себя деревенским дурачком на балу.  
Надо будет позднее заглянуть, навестить отца ОʼРурка. Возможно, даже покаяться. Куинн хохотнул, вспомнив количество грехов, которым поддался в… столице грехов. Пожалуй, отцу придется выделить на него весь вечер.  
  
А вот калитка родного дома не показалась такой знакомой. Может быть, отец сменил ее, пока был жив? Впрочем, конструкция ее осталась той же — простая задвижка. Учитывая высоту изгороди, которую можно было с легкостью перешагнуть, задрав ногу повыше, она тут так и осталась лишь ради приличия.  
Отодвинув шпингалет, Куинн ступил на каменную тропку, ведущую к двери домика.  
Цветастая занавеска на кухонном окне зашевелилась — миссис Куинн, она же старушка Мириам, она же Мамс, выглядывала, проверяя, кто зашел к ней в гости.  
  
— Силы небесные, — услышал Мюррей ее голос из глубин дома.  
  
Он не смог сдержать улыбки, когда Мамс, которую он никогда не замечал за такой стремительностью, вылетела пробкой из входной двери, впечатываясь в него. Она доставала ему до плеча, поэтому все, что ей удалось — обхватить его за торс и вжаться лицом в грудь.  
  
— Мюррей, я думала, ты будешь к вечеру.  
— Уже вечер, Мамс.  
— Как же ты вырос!  
— Да нет, просто потолстел, — рассмеялся он.  
  
Она взъерошила его светло-русые волосы и взяла за обе руки.  
  
— Жаль, что отец не видит, каким ты стал.  
  
Он не нашел, что ей ответить.  
  
Ужин в родном доме спустя девять с лишним лет — не самый привычный ужин на его памяти. Последние годы Куинн проводил вечернюю трапезу различными способами. Иногда — полуфабрикатами у себя дома перед широкими окнами с видом на слепящий огнями город с двадцать шестого этажа, иногда — перекусывая прямо в кабинете перед очередным клиентом, иногда — но крайне редко, —ходил куда-нибудь и с кем-нибудь. Бывший любил рестораны, особенно с длинными названиями и французским меню.  
Домашнего ужина у Мюррея не было столько же, сколько и дома.  
  
Он чувствовал себя несколько скованно, подобрав под себя ноги и рассматривая комнату. Напротив окна, занавешенного шотландкой, у плиты суетилась Мамс, быстро жаря говяжьи отбивные. Она сказала, что хотела их запечь с овощами, думая, что у нее еще есть время, но теперь нужно было торопиться. Сам Куинн сидел за круглым столом, накрытым праздничной клеенкой — он узнал ее, как только она вылетела из шкафа. Рядом стояло еще два стула — матери и сестры, которая, по словам Мамс, все еще трудилась — работала кассиршей в местном супермаркете. Четвертый стул — отцовский — был уважительно отставлен в сторону. Под ним лежала Кобонка — толстая австралийская пастушка, жившая у них уже лет одиннадцать. Придирчиво обнюхав ноги, принесшие новые запахи в дом, собака посмотрела на него с прищурью, последний раз проверяя, и завиляла хвостом, узнав. А потом под тяжестью своего объемного брюха плюхнулась на место.  
Картины из прошлого понемногу всплывали в памяти — солонки и перечницы, бутылка из-под уксуса, банка с сушеной травой — все это стояло вдоль кухонной тумбы и много лет назад, и в том же порядке. Шкафчик рядом с раковиной, там все еще был его прибор.  
Куинн ощутил невероятный укол совести, осознав, что его всегда здесь ждали и помнили, в то время как он нередко забывал о существовании своих корней, погружаясь в учебу, работу и личную жизнь.  
  
— Ты с кем-нибудь живешь? — участливо спросила мама. — Тот мальчик, Джейсон, про которого ты писал. Он еще с тобой?  
— Нет, мы расстались.  
— Очень жаль, — вряд ли ей было настолько жаль. Больше жаль ей было, когда она получила от него первое письмо, в котором он сказал, что не собирается заводить детей и женщин по причине своей полной, абсолютной и стопроцентной гейственности. — Одному там быть очень сложно. Я как-то была в Нью-Йорке.  
— Да, ты рассказывала.  
— Мы с твоим отцом всюду побывали. Какой же большой город! А какой шумный!  
— Я привык.  
— Да, ты уже такой взрослый. А вот Джемайма совершенно меня расстраивает, — мгновенно перевела тему Мамс на его сестру. — Сказала, что никогда не выйдет замуж.  
— Наверное, расстроена кризисом в отношениях с Патом.  
— С каким еще Патом?  
— Ну, они же… — Мюррей прикусил язык. — Неважно.  
— С Патом Клири? — миссис Куинн развернулась к нему лицом, забыв о скворчащей сковороде. — С Патом Маллоуни?  
— Я не знаю, Мамс.  
— С Патом Даффом?  
  
Куинн и забыл, сколько тут бывает Патов. Практически каждый второй. Чего далеко идти — его отца тоже звали Патрик.  
  
— Я привез вам кое-что, — поспешил перевести тему разговора Мюррей, поднимая с пола свою сумку.  
  
Мамс, хоть и была несколько разгневана новостями о неизвестных отношениях дочери, отложила лопатку, которой орудовала на сковороде, вытерла руки о полосатый фартук, впрыгнула на соседний стул. Она обожала подарки. Когда-то он находил это постыдным. Например, когда она показывала всем своим знакомым открытку, которую он сделал ей на день рождения, приклеив на нее аппликации, вырезанные из юбки сестры.  
Вынув из сумки предварительно упакованные сувениры, он поставил их на стол. Длинный сверток красно-желтой бумаги — флакон духов, которые просила привезти Джема, и большой мягкий — шарф с тончайшей вышивкой для матери.  
Он понятия не имел, что стоит им привезти из Нью-Йорка, тем более после стольких лет. Ему казалось, он выбирает подарки для совершенно незнакомых людей, позабыв, какими они были и что любили. Хорошо, что Джема всегда была в сети, и он мог спросить ее напрямую, что им надо.  
  
— Мюррей, это прелестно, — Мамс накинула обновку на себя и стала в стойку американской модели тридцатых годов.  
  
Не выдержав, она немного покрутилась перед ним и ускакала в коридор — к зеркалу.  
Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что попал в точку, и отложил подарок для сестры на соседнюю тумбу.  
Однако одного надолго его не оставили. Миссис Куинн вернулась на кухню к тому моменту, как мясо подрумянилось со второй стороны до нужной кондиции. Загрузив его тарелку отбивной и картошкой, приготовленной в том же жиру, Мамс вновь опустилась на кресло напротив и начала любоваться тем, как он ест.   
  
— Никак не могу привыкнуть к тебе, - не смолчала она.   
— Что?  
— Пришла с работы и… знаешь, крутила в голове, как все будет. Сказала себе: Мириам, просто представь, что все, как раньше. Что он все тот же милый мальчик, который прибежит со школы и налетит на твою кухню, как стая саранчи. Накорми его хорошо, и все будет, как обычно.  
  
Он неуверенно облизал вилку, поднимая на мать глаза.  
  
— Но это так сложно, — Мамс протянула руку, поглаживая его по пальцам. — Ты уже совсем не мальчик.  
— Да, Мамс. Прости.  
— За что? За то, что ты вырос? — она засмеялась, качая головой. — Я очень рада за тебя. За то, что у тебя все в жизни получается. За то, что ты сможешь больше, чем смогли мы… конечно, жаль, что… Неважно.  
  
Она вздохнула и взяла его тарелку.  
  
— Еще положить?  
— Нет, достаточно.  
— Тогда оставлю Джемайме.  
  
Мамс сварила ему чашку кофе, и он выпил его вместе с куском ее знаменитого пирога с крыжовником и патокой. И когда миссис Куинн уже домывала тарелки, а он чесал Кобонку, все еще с некоторым недоверием подставившую ему левый бок, с работы пришла сестра.  
  
Джемайма выглядела лучше, чем он думал о деревенских девушках, но серее, чем была на отфотошопленных снимках, которые она выставляла на фейсбук.  
  
— Этот ублюдок все-таки приехал! — воскликнула она от дверей и заключила его в объятия, не менее тесные, чем материнские. — Где мои подарки?  
  
Выдохнув, Мюррей с хрипом указал место их дислокации и выбрался из комка ее любви.  
Запихнув Кобонку обратно под стул, Джема села на свое место, мгновенно сдирая с духов упаковку.  
  
— Ты лучший, Мюрр, — она подмигнула ему и постучала руками по столу. — Я, конечно, в курсе всех твоих историй — из сети ты надолго не пропадаешь, но рассказывай все. Как доехал? Сколько стоили билеты? Все еще занимаешься своими голубыми делишками?  
— Джемайма!  
— Мамс, ну мы же среди своих.  
— Это некрасиво.  
— Но он занимается.  
— Да, я знаю, но…  
— Как там Пат, Джем? — ненавязчиво спросил Куинн, встревая в обсуждение своей персоны.  
  
Глаза Мамс загорелись. Активировалась программа «счастье дочки».  
  
— Да, о каком это еще Пате речь?  
— Совершенно ни о каком.  
  
Мигрируя задом к двери, Мюррей прихватил свою сумку и исчез в дверном проеме.  
Его комната находилась все еще там, где он помнил. Но это единственное, что от нее осталось.  
Нутро семья явно приспособила под свои нужды. В углу рядом с его столом стоял верстак, гардероб занимали зимние вещи. Однако постель была застелена чистыми простынями и стояла незахламленной — видимо, ее Мамс успела подготовить.  
Куинн сбросил ветровку и, упав на кровать, запрокинул голову, разглядывая плакат U2, все еще висящий над спинкой. Кровать казалась гораздо короче, чем в детстве. Подложив руки под затылок, он тяжело вздохнул. Вот оно. Прошлое.  
  
И мигом перед глазами выстроилась вся жизнь, что он помнил в этой комнате. Стол, за которым они с отцом красили деревянных солдатиков, которых тот специально для него выстругал. У них не было денег на то, чтобы купить готовых, но эти самодельные оказались намного лучше, чем у всех мальчишек в школе.  
Или шкаф, в котором пряталась маленькая Джема. Всегда в одном и том же месте. А он делал вид, что не может ее найти, и искал под кроватью или в коридоре.  
Или те стулья рядом. Они с Килианом сдвигали их, представляя, что это корабль, который унесет их прочь из маленькой тихой деревни Друр в настоящую жизнь, где огни, крепкое пиво, и Боно поет до рассвета. Килиан однажды все же упал с этих стульев и рассек себе лоб. Вот крику от его матери было. Как, впрочем, каждый раз, когда сын влезал в переделки, а случалось это частенько, учитывая его задиристость.  
Или кровать. Куинн вытянул руку, гладя ее. Он вспомнил Финолу, одноклассницу, подкидывающую ему записки в коробку для ланча. Она сказала ему, что хочет с ним заниматься историей, и он приводил ее домой, чтобы честно заниматься. А она садилась на кровать очень близко и все равно придвигалась, надеясь, что он поцелует ее. Тогда он не знал, кто он. Ну. Не был уверен.  
  
В дверь тихо заскреблась Кобонка. Заглянув, она заметила его и посеменила к постели. Залезть на нее самостоятельно она не могла, поэтому Мюррею пришлось ей помочь. Почесывая собаку за ухом, он вспоминал, каким маленьким пищащим комком она была давным-давно, когда отец притащил ее, найдя где-то у железной дороги. Как сметала всю еду, которую могла найти, дежуря у холодильника.  
Зарывшись длинным мокрым носом ему в подмышку, Кобонка вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Через несколько минут в комнате слышалось только ее сопение. А еще через несколько — и самого Мюррея.  
  
…  
  
Утро, начавшееся не с назойливого пиканья электронного будильника, уже было предпосылкой замечательного дня.  
Мюррей почти пятнадцать минут лежал на спине, глядя в потолок, по известке которого в углу пробежалась темная клякса: протекала крыша. Понимал, где находится, вспоминал, как находился тут первые семнадцать лет своей жизни. Дело не из простых.  
Кобонка, уходя от него вечером, скреблась в дверь и оставила после себя щель. Холодный утренний сквозняк, пробежавшийся от щели в оконном проеме до нее, забрался и под его одеяло. Пора было вставать.  
Чувствуя некий азарт от предстоящего путешествия по былым местам, Куинн не стал спрашивать Мамс утром о том, что изменилось за время его отсутствия. Он хотел раскрыть каждую тайну самостоятельно.  
  
— Джема работает по субботам? — только и поинтересовался он, наматывая кусочек блинчика на вилку.  
— Нет, — мать неожиданно ожесточенно затерла тряпкой по столу, хотя тот уже блестел. — Еще утром сбежала. К своему Пату Галлахеру.  
— Галлахеру?  
— Ну или к Пату ОʼШи. Девчонка так и не призналась.  
  
Мюррей вздохнул, подпирая щеку. Девчонка уже подошла ко второй половине третьей декады своей жизни. Интересно, в разговорах с подругами Мамс тоже называет его мальчишкой? И… говорит ли она вообще о нем с подругами?  
Почему-то он представил, как эти наседки собираются вечером за чашкой чая, каждая из них считает своим долгом рассказать, кто из детей снова дал ростки, и Мамс, как и все они, искренне веря в то, что продвижение в карьере и самосовершенствование не такие уж заслуги по сравнению с обзаведением новым потомком, вздыхает, спрашивая, не подлить ли кому-нибудь еще кипятку.  
  
Надев клетчатую рубашку с коротким рукавом поверх светлой водолазки, Куинн оседлал старый велосипед и подготовился к путешествию.  
Путешествию в прошлое.  
  
Он не отмечал как-то по-особенному сентябри в Нью-Йорке. Прожив в нем столько лет, Мюррей бы озадачился, если бы его спросили, какая там погода. Нью-Йорк был разным. Иногда сентябрь холодил дыханием последующих осенних месяцев, верных предвестников зимы, иногда парил, забыв, что календарные дни августа кончились, и пора бы уже переключить рубильник на осень. Единственное, что не менялось — толпы школьников, за лето подпортивших свои зубы шоколадным мороженым, которые оказывались у него в кабинете с началом учебного года.  
Но сентябрь в Друре... Это то, что было в его крови. То, что он мог почуять, узнать по запаху ветра и вкусу капли дождевой воды, скатившейся с каштанового листа.  
Ночная морось делала асфальтированные дороги для автомобилей темнее, а небо — серее. Листва окрашивалась в пестрые тона отнюдь не всегда. Часто можно было найти лист, с одной стороны красный, а с другой промерзший и серый. Порой осень не успевала развернуться до ирландских ветреных суровых холодов. Но пока они не наступили, солнце проскакивало днем-двумя, золотя макушки каштанов, которыми тут поросло практически все. О, каштаны. Они собирали их, сваливая прямо в подолы рубах, пачкаясь и получая потом нагоняй от мам. Но что это было по сравнению со сладковатым вкусом каштанов, когда дети пекли их зимой и хватали горячими прямо с жаровни.  
  
Проезжая мимо ограды, Мюррей заметил овцу, высунувшую голову меж бежевым рей. Он позвонил в колокольчик, надеясь получить от нее какую-нибудь реакцию, но животное, флегматично пожевывая траву, лишь с укором посмотрело в сторону. Они всегда так смотрели.  
  
Путь Куинна лежал через множество достопримечательностей. Деревенский колодец, который теперь скорее остался местным раритетом, чем до сих пор используемым пережитком прошлого. Сколько же монет желаний он бросал в его темный зев, веря в сказки, бродящие по Друру.  
Следующим пунктом был паб «У Фарго». Мюррей был внутри всего раз, когда Мамс послала его забрать отца, засидевшегося там с коллегами после дня в поле. В нем было шумно, грязно, кто-то постоянно матерился и наступал другим на ноги, пахло крепким портером и потом работяг. Он, тогда тринадцатилетний мальчишка, брел мимо спин, одетых в пиджаки с заплатками на локтях, к стойке, надеясь, что его никто не одернет и не заметит. И взрослый мир, этот запах алкоголя и тел, был тем местом, куда он так торопился.  
Изменилось многое, наверное. Иначе отчего так хотелось теперь снова побыть ребенком? Ждать, когда мама с утра приготовит блинчики, беспокоиться больше всего из-за плохой отметки в школе, а вечером пятницы мечтать лишь о том, как завтра отправишься к пруду, куда впадал небольшой безымянный отток Шэннона, ловить лягушек.  
И как сердце деревушки, церковь, к которой вели все дороги, было невозможно избежать.  
Оставляя велосипед у сланцевой изгороди рядом с одним, уже стоящим там, Мюррей на минуту замялся перед входом в здание. Интересно, почему церкви в Америке были всегда светлыми и гостеприимными, а тут, в Ирландии, такими темными и неприветливыми, пугающими еще у порога?  
Оторопь вместе с ускользающим ощущением собственной ничтожности кольнули его на приступке, но дальше чувство принадлежности к чему-то большому и правильному наполнило легкие. Захотелось дышать. Он робко перекрестился у распятия и прошел дальше.  
Народу внутри было немного. В субботу сюда стекались ближе к вечеру, когда проводилась месса, утром тут толпилась пара-другая зевак и тех, кто пришел исповедоваться, как говорится, без очереди.  
  
Отец ОʼРурк, должно быть, и не узнает его, подумал Куинн. Ох. Возможно, так будет даже лучше. Если повезет, ему удастся исповедоваться в своих грехах еще до того, как тот встретит его по ту сторону от кабины тайн. Потом можно будет подойти к нему лично. Уж кто-кто, а священник может сказать об изменениях, коснувшихся привычного уклада деревенской жизни, получше многих.  
  
Ступив в кабинку, Мюррей задержал дыхание. Он отвык бывать в таких тесных и неуютных местах. Вместе с тем воспоминания о том, как бывал тут годы назад, как спокойно и легко становилось после, не дали ему уйти.  
Примостившись на неудобное сидение, Куинн расправил плечи и посмотрел в стенку напротив.  
Темнота, тишина, минимум воздуха. Как в вертикальном гробу.  
Поймав эту мысль, Куинн забеспокоился. А если отец узнает его сразу же? С другой стороны, зачем Мюррей сюда пришел?  
Скрипнула дверь по ту сторону. Он напряженно посмотрел в зарешеченное окошко. Заслонка не отодвигалась.  
Это точно ошибка, подумал он, отворачиваясь. У него была секунда или две, чтобы уйти, но он… он остался.  
  
Толстая панель соскользнула в сторону, пуская внутрь немного тьмы из соседней кабинки.  
Он открыл рот, но понял, что не знает — не помнит, — с чего следует начать.  
  
— Я слушаю тебя, дитя.  
  
И невидимый жгут сдавил связки. Голос был не тот. Он не принадлежал отцу ОʼРурку. Более высокий и молодой, без той узнаваемой хрипотцы и тяжести.  
  
— Простите.  
  
Куинн поднялся и вышел прочь.  
Ему нечего было сказать. Мог ли он признаться себе, что пришел сюда не столько для того, чтобы увидеться с богом, которого не терял, но чтобы услышать человека, воспитывающего его наравне с отцом? Это было тяжело.  
Неприятное осознание того, что в Нью-Йорке он избегал не пафосных монолитов религии, а боялся чужих людей, которым не мог доверять так, как своему преподобному, заколотило внутри. Это было нормально? Или не было? И где же все-таки был отец ОʼРурк?  
  
Обойдя исповедальную кабину, Мюррей устремился к выходу. Далеко пройти ему все же не удалось.  
  
— Мюррей? Мюррей Куинн? — позвали его сбоку, и не обернуться он не мог.  
  
Признав в женщине вчерашнюю даму, ухаживающую за церковным садом, Мюррей, к своему стыду, не смог вспомнить, кто это.  
  
— Это сколько лет тебя не было в Друре? — любезно осведомилась женщина, принимая его руки в свои, отчего он испытал изрядную неловкость.  
— М-м… девять.  
— А. Мириам говорила, ты учишься на врача.  
— На стоматолога. Я давно работаю.  
— Сколько лет, сколько лет.  
  
Женщина закачала головой.  
  
— Все так поменялось, — с тяжелым вздохом заметила она, переводя взгляд на ряд свечей перед белой статуей девы Марии.  
  
Поменялось ли? Она ли видела происходящее иначе, или он действительно так привык к стремительному темпу жизни, что изменения тут для него стали лишь белым шумом сбоку глаза?  
  
— А где отец ОʼРурк? — спросил он, чтобы сгладить паузу, значение которой для него стало искренне непонятным.  
— О, ты ничего не знаешь, Мюррей, — женщина трагично покачала головой, как будто со священником случилось что-то ужасное. — Тот инсульт…  
  
Куинн тяжело сглотнул. Неужели он потерял за свой отъезд… обоих отцов?  
  
— … знатно его подкосил, — он выдохнул, когда она завершила фразу. — Он больше не мог заниматься приходом, поэтому и оставил нашу церковь.  
— Это… печально. Я хотел с ним поговорить.  
— Боюсь, это будет сложно. Насколько я знаю, он сейчас живет у своей племянницы, в Эффине. Наверное, епархия не нашла достаточно средств, чтобы обеспечить ему должный уход здесь… Но все в итоге сложилось не так плохо. Семья — это главное.  
— Да, м-м-м, — Куинн вновь вспомнил, что не знает имя собеседницы. — Я, наверное, пой…  
— А ты видел нашего нового священника? — заговорщицки шепнула она, приближаясь к нему. — Думаю, такого никто не ожидал.  
  
Не видел, но слышал, и мне не понравилось.  
  
— Я вас могу познакомить.  
  
«Надеюсь, он не поймет, что это я так позорно сбежал от диалога».  
  
— Отец Хьюз! — позвала она.  
  
Такого он точно не ожидал.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Крыша после дождя обсохла сразу, но земля еще темная. Особенно это видно в тени у забора и кустов.  
Вытягиваясь на прогретой полуденным солнцем черепице, Мюррей жмурится и упирается подбородком в сложенные локти. Он задрал футболку, и животу очень тепло.  
На широких железных поддонах выложены каштаны на просушку. Они быстро портятся, поэтому к заготовке на зиму родители подходят обстоятельно.  
Начинается все с первых чисел сентября, когда Мюррея и Джемайму отправляют на их сбор. «И смотрите, чтобы все как надо! — напутствует Мамс. — Мелкие не берите, с конскими не перепутайте, гнилье не тащите». А потом удаляется, мурча себе под нос, сколько всего сможет приготовить: тут тебе и торт с каштанами и сушеной малиной, тут и куриный паштет, тут и варенье с тысячей полезных свойств. Но обычно они их успевают только просушить и пожарить под Рождество.  
Выпотрошив корзинки детей, Мамс раскладывает добычу на противнях, а отец забирается на шаткую лестницу, прислоненную к стене дома, и оставляет их на те короткие дневные часы, что сентябрьское солнце не только светлое, но и мало-мальски теплое. Если дозволяет погода, конечно. Бывали годы, когда из-за холодной осени каштаны сушились на решетках прямо на кухне.  
Происходит сушка по выходным, поэтому Мюррей может даже не прогуливать школу, наблюдая за ответственным процессом.  
Редко он остается один.  
  
Едва Мюррей успевает потянуться за ближайшим к нему каштаном, чтобы проверить его на готовность, лестница поскрипывает. Он резко отдергивает руку, опасаясь, что это папа, который чисто теоретически может счесть, что он сокращает урожай, и наругать. Но это всего лишь Килиан.  
Выдыхая, Куинн щурится и рассматривает его. Черные волосы всклокочены, под глазом зреет синяк — и Мюррей не берется догадываться, потому ли это, что его непоседливый друг с кем-то подрался, или же он в очередной раз попал под горячую руку своего отца._

_  
— Эй, веснушка._ __  
— Да иди ты.  
  
Килиан растягивается рядом с ним и тоже морщится навстречу солнечным лучам, как кот. Мюррей рассматривает его синяк вблизи, такой контрастный по сравнению с его белой кожей, и вздыхает.  
  
— Готовы?  
— Не знаю. Еще не пробовал. Надо попробовать.  
  
Друг соглашается с ним негромким хмыканьем, но ни один, ни второй не сдвигаются с места.  
  
— Ненавижу субботы, — тихо замечает Килиан и кладет голову на бок, словно только вспомнив о синяке и устыдившись его. — Этот все время дома торчит. Бесит. Знаешь, что он сказал?  
— Что?  
— Что клянется богом, сделает все, чтобы я пожалел, если я снова сбегу на выходные.  
  
Мюррей сглатывает, беспокоясь за него.  
  
— А что ты? — осторожно спрашивает он.  
— А я ничего. Ну ты знаешь, как это. Богом. Пф-ф. Его ж нет. Это как дыркой от ошейника поклясться.  
— Дурак ты, Хьюз. Откуда мы по-твоему взялись, если не бог нас создал?  
— Отец сказал, что я взялся через девять месяцев после того, как он засунул член маме в вагину.  
— Фу. Бред какой-то.  
  
Килиан тянется за ближайшим каштаном и трясет его, прислушиваясь. Сухой отзвук внутри подсказывает, что сердцевина уже ссохлась, отойдя от кожуры. Дело сделано.  
  
…  
  
Мюррей потерялся во времени, сколько именно он стоял с приоткрытым ртом, рассматривая Килиана в сутане.  
  
— Черт побери, — только и смог выдавить он.  
— Как тебе не стыдно говорить такое в храме божьем! — возмущенно воскликнула до сих пор безымянная женщина, цокая. — Хотя бы святого отца постеснялся, Мюррей.  
— Мюррей?  
  
Если и было что-то от того Килиана, что Куинн помнил, то осталось оно неуловимо и лишь поверхностно. Его всегда торчащие и нечесаные ранее волосы; теперь они были уложены и выровнены по пробору. И глаза. Хьюз всегда прятал их, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на собеседника. Мюррей рассмотрел, что они голубые, задолго после того, как они с ним подружились. А сейчас Килиан смотрел прямо, и в его взгляде было такое спокойствие, будто его в мире ничто не волновало.  
Ему показалось, он встретил незнакомца, а не давно утраченного друга.  
  
— Мюррей!  
  
Куинн только и стоял, разведя руки, пока новоявленный священник притягивал его к себе, похлопывая по спине.  
  
— Не видел тебя, наверное, лет десять. Уже и не думал, что ты вернешься.  
— А, вы же были друзьями, да? — встряла женщина, несколько обескураженная такой теплой встречей.  
— Да, миссис Талбот. Были.  
  
Миссис Талбот. Кто это — понятнее не стало.  
  
— Я должен… — Хьюз (он не мог назвать его отцом даже в мыслях) покосился на исповедальню, где прикрылась дверь, — я освобожусь к часу. Ты мог бы меня подождать?  
— Я? Да. Конечно, я буду снаружи.  
  
Килиан улыбнулся уголком рта, кивая сначала ему, потом миссис Талбот, и удалился вглубь церкви.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — вздохнула женщина. — Таким шалопаем был. Ну, к богу приходят разными путями.  
  
Да. Но только не он.  
  
Мюррей выбрался из церкви с каким-то нелепым ощущением того, что прошел целый квест. Липкие темные объятья божьего дома отпустили его неохотно, лишив некоторых сил. Устало Куинн опустился на лавку перед входом и посмотрел куда-то неопределенно вперед.  
Килиан Хьюз. Святой отец. Это казалось бредом. Он мог представить в этой роли кого угодно, даже проклятого Пата Джемаймы, которого ни разу не видел, или своего бывшего. Но Килиан? Неужели он никуда не поступил, кроме семинарии? Тот парнишка, которого он знал, скорее пошел бы работать на завод в каком-нибудь из ближайших городов, чем получил подобное образование.  
Может быть, он и не знал его.  
Воспоминания о прошлом клочками пепла носились в голове, но никак не складывались в картину. Что из того, что, как ему казалось, он помнил, было правдой?  
  
Двадцать минут прошли незаметно. Куинн даже опешил, когда его тронули за плечо. Отведя его, он поднялся и оглянулся.  
От сутаны его преподобие благополучно избавился, оставаясь в темных брюках и черной заправленной рубахе с закатанными рукавами. Мюррей подумал, что в семинарии, должно быть, была хорошая физкультура, бегло оценив ширину его грудной клетки и размах плеч. Не к месту ему стало неловко за свой мягкий живот, которому пресс только снился.  
  
— У меня есть несколько часов, — сообщил Килиан, мягко улыбаясь. — Мы могли бы поговорить, если у тебя не слишком много дел.  
— Что ты сделал с Килианом? — Куинн прищурился, шутливо отклоняясь назад. — Я тебя не знаю.  
  
Тот только покачал головой и пошел прочь, к воротам.  
Мюррей успел заметить, что на его руке были часы с большим циферблатом, пока та скользнула в карман брюк за сигаретами.  
  
— Первый раз вижу, чтобы святые отцы курили.  
— Спорю, ты не много святых отцов видел в своей жизни.  
— Ну. Нет.  
  
Хьюз затянулся и прикрыл глаза. Опомнившись, он жестом предложил и ему, но Куинн покачал головой.  
  
— Веду здоровый образ жизни.  
— Может быть, еще и не пьешь?  
— Не до такой степени здоровый.  
  
Второй велосипед у ворот принадлежал ему. Мюррей нахмурился, глядя, какой рухлядью смотрится его старый велик по сравнению с новым блестящим великом Килиана. Неприятная мысль о том, что у него за тысячи миль квартира — пусть и снимаемая, это дело временное, — в престижном районе Нью-Йорка и внушительная стоматологическая практика, в то время, как у Хьюза, скорее всего, за душой, кроме этого велика, только приход в шестьсот человек, показалась странно удовлетворительной. Но неприятной.  
  
— После некоторых историй без табака никак, — Килиан вздохнул и опустил глаза, будто оправдываясь.  
— Каких историй? Скандальные подробности?  
— Я не могу тебе этого рассказать.  
— А, тайна исповеди, — припомнил он. — Можно тебе покаяться, будучи уверенным, что ни одна живая душа об этом не узнает?  
— Да, в этом и смысл исповеди.  
— М-м. Но на тебе уже нет воротничка, это не так занятно.  
  
Хьюз посмотрел вниз, будто мог разглядеть что-то под подбородком, и пожал плечами.  
  
— Я могу пригласить тебя на чашку чая. Мы поговорим.  
  
Они перекидывались фразами, будто не виделись не девять лет, но девять дней или около того. За исключением подобных неловких моментов, когда Куинн вспоминал, кто они и сколько всего изменилось.  
  
— Боюсь, что сейчас, наслушавшись тебя, скажу какую-нибудь любезность. Так что просто: поехали.  
  
Обернувшись, Килиан внимательно осмотрел его лицо и снова улыбнулся.  
  
…  
  
В домике приходского священника не многое изменилось с тех пор, как Мюррей был тут еще во времена отца О'Рурка. Старая мебель, граммофон, изображения Христа в разных ипостасях. Стол был новым.  
Подложив под себя ногу, Мюррей ждал в гостиной, пока Килиан заваривал чай. Тот пробормотал что-то неопределенное про выходной экономки и отправился на кухню сам. Он сказал пару фраз, но Куинн не расслышал, что именно, поэтому тот решил отложить диалог до того, пока они не окажутся в одной комнате.  
  
За занавеской Мюррей рассмотрел небо. Оно посерело, обещая очередной дождь. Он понадеялся, что хотя бы без ветра, а то оставленному у порога под навесом велосипеду придется несладко.  
  
Поставив перед гостем на новый стол поднос с двумя чашками чая и вазочкой кексов, Хьюз неловко опустился на кресло напротив него.  
Они смотрели друг на друга с минуту, пока тот первым не преодолел паузу.  
  
— И надолго ты приехал?  
— На неделю-другую, — пожал плечами Мюррей, зажимая ладони между колен. Было прохладно. — У меня же должен быть отпуск в конце концов. Не отдыхал, наверное… со школы.  
— Понятно.  
  
Взяв в руки чашку за корпус, Килиан обнял ее пальцами и нахмурился. И даже эта гримаса вышла у него доброжелательно.  
  
— Почему… почему ты уехал?  
— Я же уже сказал, отпуск — это то лекарство от уныния, которое требовалось моему организ…  
— Я не про сейчас, — он поднял на него глаза. — Тогда.  
— Если кому-то и задавать такие вопросы, то мне, — взяв свой чай, Куинн откинулся назад, забрасывая ногу за ногу. — Святой отец. Серьезно? Ты? Ты же даже в бога никогда не верил.  
— Я ошибался.  
— О. Он ошибался. Но это не то решение, которое принимают вдруг. Тем более такие люди, как… как ты.  
— А какой я? Ты знаешь?  
  
Усмешка сползла с губ Мюррея.  
  
— Думал, что знал.  
  
Килиан сделал пробный глоток. Видимо, чай уже остыл, потому что он незамедлительно сделал следующий, оттягивая паузу.  
  
— Я решил, что мое место здесь. Что я должен помогать людям. Спасать души.  
— Ты, может быть, еще и демонов изгоняешь?  
— У меня нет на это лицензии.  
  
После каждого отрывка диалога тишина висла все дольше и все более пагубной казалась. Словно отдаляла и без того далеких людей друг от друга.  
Мюррей отставил свою чашку и поднялся, идя к окну. Рассматривая набрякшие тучи, он заложил руки за спину.  
  
— Я думал, епископство рассылает священников подальше от их родных городов. Вроде того, что если ты из глухой деревни, тебя шлют в Дублин. А если из Дублина, то в самые дебри Леттерфрака.  
— Я принадлежу лимерикскому диоцезу, меня не могут отослать. Когда с отцом О'Рурком случилась беда, я сам подал прошение о переводе из Глина, куда я был распределен после обучения. И меня перевели.  
— Не мог оставить родную деревушку без божьего благословения?  
  
Хьюз прищурился.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты издеваешься надо мной.  
— А мне кажется, давая обет, ты не только яйца сдал, но и чувство юмора.  
— Я понимаю, что ты шутишь.   
— Хоть что-то, — Куинн развернулся. — Ладно. Есть у тебя что-нибудь покрепче чая? Это все слишком необычно.  
— Ты будешь пить один?  
— Один?  
— Я не могу. Мне в шесть часов еще служить.  
— Служить.  
  
Мюррей вздохнул и сел напротив.  
  
— Священник. Ты. Килиан Хьюз. Мне все еще кажется, что я дремлю.  
  
Старый друг откинулся на кресле и положил руки на подлокотники. Ни дать ни взять миссис Лодд, психолог, которую он как-то посещал. Только с черными густыми бровями.  
  
— У меня есть небольшая идея, — сказал он.  
— Помолимся?  
— Если... если тебе угодно. Но я не об этом. Я подумал о том, что завтра после двенадцати буду совершенно свободен. Мы могли бы встретиться где-нибудь.  
  
Не здесь.  
Куинн прекрасно его понимал. Общее нависание такого количества ликов божьих заставляло чувствовать его неловко. Что говорить о Хьюзе, для которого они были, очевидно, начальством.  
  
— Может быть, съездим на реку? На старое место. Для купания слишком холодно, но небольшой пикник устроить можно. Расскажешь про себя. Я с удовольствием послушаю.  
  
Мюррей сделал вид, что задумался о том, сможет ли он выкроить в своем загруженном графике окошко под личную встречу. Учитывая, что его график состоял частично из прогулок, частично из торчания в интернете через планшет, частично из общения с частичной семьей, лицо у него вышло не слишком деловое.  
Но беспокоило его не это. Его беспокоило, куда приведет эта встреча. За то недолгое время, что они уже проговорили, он выяснил, что от того Килиана Хьюза, который был его другом, не осталось практически ничего. Ошейник ли воротника его сдерживал или дисциплина, вбитая в семинарии, он не знал. Как не знал, хочет ли дальше общаться с этим незнакомцем.  
Решение далось ему не без тяжести. Сглотнув, Мюррей медленно кивнул.  
  
…  
  
Переступив через Кобонку, решившую, что лучшее место для ночевки — середина коридора, Мюррей постучал костяшками в закрытую дверь комнаты сестры.  
  
— Джем? — спросил он, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит внутри.  
— Отвянь, предатель.  
— Это ты первая начала.  
— Бе-бе-бе. Пожалуйся своей мамочке.  
— Она не только моя мамочка.  
— Не сыпь мне соль на рану. Уф. Ладно. Заходи.  
  
Он приоткрыл дверь, заглядывая внутрь. Джемайма лежала на своей постели, растопырив пальцы ног, между которых торчали поролоновые разделители для педикюра. На коленях ее примостился ноутбук. Мюррей определенно услышал кваканье от пришедшего сообщения в одной из социальных сетей.  
Сюда с момента приезда он зашел впервые. Не больно много и изменилось. Разве что новые обои, темно-синие, под цвет ее характера, и отсутствие постеров мальчиковых групп вроде Take That, которые он тут видел раньше.  
  
— Чего тебе? — спросила сестра, смягчившись.  
— Я не могу просто зайти и посмотреть на тебя?  
— Вчера не насмотрелся?  
— Я не видел тебя девять лет.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто это моя вина.  
  
Вздохнув, он сел на стул у стола рядом с окном. Джемайма приоткрыла рот, чтобы сообщить, что он сел на ее журнал или что-нибудь еще, но, видимо, подумав, не увидела особого ущерба, и вернулась к компьютеру.  
  
— Нет, не твоя, — Куинн сложил руки перед собой на колене. — Мне жаль.  
— А мне нет. Если бы я смогла свалить отсюда, то свалила бы и не появлялась не то что девять, девяносто лет. И это как минимум.  
— Не любишь Друр?  
— Ненавижу. Тишина вся эта. Только овцы блеют. А самое большое развлечение — воскресная утренняя месса.  
  
Он хмыкнул ее замечанию, не показывая, что именно это та причина, по которой он здесь. Среди прочих.  
  
— Не любишь нашего преподобного?  
  
Она обернулась к нему и приподняла бровь.  
  
— А, ты уже видел своего дружка. Да, я тоже была в шоке, когда услышала, куда он отправился учиться. Я же замуж за него собиралась.  
  
Она загоготала, качая головой.  
Мюррей вспомнил, как она, тогда еще малявка, таскалась за ними и просилась во все играть. А, как взрослые ребята, они в большинстве случаев ее отшивали, и она убегала в слезах домой.  
  
— Еще он сразу после тебя уехал. Мне стало совсем не с кем водиться. Пришлось заиметь этих… подруг. Так что я частично виню тебя в своем несчастливом отрочестве. В то время, что старшие братья знакомят своих сестренок с красивыми сексуальными друзьями, ты познакомил всего с одним, который вдобавок фанат религии.  
— Я думал, ты рада, что так все обернулось. У тебя же есть Пат.  
— Ой, заткнись.  
  
Она быстро набросала кому-то сообщение и повернулась к нему.  
  
— Он тебя уже благословил? Отпустил грехи за твои хождения по мальчикам?  
— Я не сказал ему, что гей.  
— У-у-у, ну готовься, что в следующий раз он треснет тебя кадилом. У нас с этим строго.  
  
Интересно, насколько прогрессивным священником был отец Хьюз.  
Куинн забеспокоился.  
  
…  
  
Он почувствовал себя совсем мальчишкой, когда Мамс, услышав про предстоящий пикник, бросилась ставить в печку яблочный пирог. Она поинтересовалась, с кем у него встреча, а, услышав ответ, просияла.  
А раньше, слыша про приключения с отпрыском Хьюзов, только стонала и качала головой. «Опять в беду попадешь с этим сорванцом».  
Забавные изменения происходили с этой деревней, с этим миром.  
  
Приобретя в магазинчике в центре две бутылки белого сухого вина, Мюррей на некоторое время замялся. Не сочтет же его Килиан невоздержанным?  
Он покачал головой. Было очень трудно думать о нем как о старом друге, а не о святом отце. В нем появилось столько всего нового, непонятного, что он больше казался незнакомцем. Как миссис Талбот. Но с ней ему не хотелось сближаться.  
А хотелось ли с ним?  
Могли ли они, стоя на мосту через безымянный отток Шэннона, вспомнить, как пускали тут кораблики из тетрадных листов? Могли ли пройтись по каштановой аллее, воскрешая в памяти мгновения, когда они набирали во влажной листве крупные ядра орехов, а потом падали в нее и приходили домой грязные, как собаки?  
Было прошлое, от которого можно было оттолкнуться. Но было ли что-то за ним еще? Было ли в Килиане что-то, что могло заставить общаться с ним сейчас? Не смотреть, как на живое свидетельство того, что человек может в корне измениться, а именно общаться. Как с другом. Как раньше.  
Если бы у него были ответы на все эти вопросы.  
  
Именно поэтому он и отказался идти с матерью на мессу, хотя она напирала на него, как первые поселенцы на индейскую общину. Еще одного кирпичика в образе «не друг — священник» для него было бы слишком много.  
Куинн просидел почти до двенадцати перед окном, поглядывая то на вино, оставленное в прохладном углу на кухне, то на поднос с нарезанным пирогом, накрытый вафельным полотенцем. Он волновался. Он очень волновался. Почти так же сильно, как перед посадкой на самолет, несущий его в прошлое.  
Потому что там было столько всего. В прошлом.  
  
…  
  
_Поглядывая на часы над дверью в класс, Мюррей сосредоточенно мнет бумажку в клетку, где мелким корявым почерком Килиана нацарапано «сегодня». Стрелки ползут так медленно, словно чтобы сильнее разозлить его, а голос миссис Браун как никогда монотонный и раздражающий.  
Куинн смотрит на Хьюза, сидящего через два ряда от него, и тот чувствует его взгляд, оборачиваясь. И улыбается «той» улыбкой. Самодовольной с толикой превосходства, которая заставляет его верить в то, что все с ними всегда будет хорошо.  
Последний урок. Пятница. И они сегодня вечером будут делать то, о чем ни в коем случае нельзя знать взрослым. Наконец-то.  
  
Едва звенит звонок, он плюхает свою сумку на стол, начиная сметать с него все, что лежит на нем — тетрадь, ластики, записки от Финолы, — чем знатно привлекает внимание учительницы.  
  
— На место, Куинн! — гаркает она.  
  
И задерживает его еще на десять минут — десять минут его жизни, которые можно было потратить на что угодно, кроме слушания ее пустого трепа. Как только миссис Браун заканчивает нравоучения, он удостаивает ее кивком и припускает прочь.  
По дороге к речке Мюррей стаскивает с себя галстук, заталкивая его в сумку, закатывает рукава пиджака и рубашки. Времени переодеваться нет. Если он завернет домой, Мамс обязательно что-нибудь выдумает, начиная с ужина, заканчивая какой-нибудь невероятно нужной вещью, которую он должен сделать в данный момент и ни в какой другой.  
А сейчас невероятно нужная вещь всего одна, и он летит к ней на всех парусах, перепрыгивая через собственные шаги по направлению к реке.  
  
— Достал? — с ходу спрашивает он, различив Килиана у раскидистого старого каштана, древние корни которого настолько длинные, что некоторые доходят почти до воды.  
  
Деловой и невозмутимый, тот оглядывается на наличие свидетелей и коротко кивает. Для полного антуража ему не хватает только светлого плаща с поднятым воротником и шляпы. Коломбо.  
  
Куинн спускается вниз, отходя от дороги. С этого угла их не будет видно. Именно поэтому это их секретное место.  
Он бросает сумку в траву рядом с корнями и, разминая шею, перескакивает через них, оказываясь рядом с Хьюзом.  
  
— Показывай.  
  
Заговорщицки наклоняясь к нему, Килиан ныряет рукой под основание каштана, выуживая оттуда длинную жестяную банку. Темное, 6,7 градусов, читает Мюррей над надписью Гиннесс.  
  
— Где ты взял? — все же спрашивает он, думая, неужели его друг в тринадцать выглядит таким взрослым, что ему продают пиво без документов.  
— Стащил у отца, он не заметил, у него их дофига, — друг пожимает плечами и садится на землю.  
  
Куинн следует за ним. Складывает ноги и почти с благоговейным трепетом смотрит, как тот мастерски поддевает железный язычок. С характерным шипением банка извергает немного пены, которая падает на траву между ними, но потом утихомиривает свой стихийный проблеск эмоций.  
  
— Будешь первым? — спрашивает Хьюз.  
— А почему я?  
— Да я уже этого дерьма столько в жизни выпил, меня аж тошнит, — небрежно бросает он и машет рукой.  
  
И Мюррей внутри ему очень, очень завидует. Он уже такой взрослый и такой крутой, а старше ведь всего на какие-то пару месяцев. Но за эти какие-то пару месяцев он успел столько! Ух.  
Куинн храбро берет банку в руки, и она прохладная от земли, в которой лежала, наверное, весь их учебный день, а, может быть, Хьюз спрятал туда ее еще раньше.  
Из дырочки на вершине банки пахнет странно. Кисло. И горько. Землей и пшеницей. И пабом, в котором он случайно побывал несколько недель назад. А Килиан напротив смотрит на него пытливо и выжидательно, и глаза у него прозрачные, как вода. Мюррей не может его разочаровать.  
Приложившись губами к холодному металлу, он делает пробный глоток.  
Какая же пакость! Сухая терпкая жижа застревает в его сжавшемся горле, отказывающемся пускать ее внутрь. Таких помоев Мюррей еще не пробовал.  
Несколько капель все же проскальзывают внутрь, но остальное он выплевывает и морщится. Оттирая язык тыльной стороной ладони, смотрит на смеющегося над ним Хьюза и зол настолько, что хочет двинуть ему в лицо.  
  
— Ты еще маленький, веснушка, — снисходительно улыбается тот и забирает свое пиво обратно.  
  
Его рука вздрагивает в первую секунду, но мальчик все равно крепко хватает банку и глотает сразу, наверное, половину. Так показалось Куинну. Килиан смотрит на него, как на младенца, улыбаясь после, а следом вдруг стискивает губы, отставляет банку и закрывает рот рукой.  
Его выворачивает прямо рядом. Плечи дрожат, а лицо у него красное, смущенное и очень-очень пристыженное. И глаза от обиды сверкают влагой.   
Мюррей протягивает ему свой платок и ничего не говорит, пока тот вытирает рот.  
  
— Дрянь, — заключает Хьюз.  
  
Вместе они выливают оставшееся пиво в речку, банку прячут под корни, решая выкинуть ее как-нибудь позже, а потом разбредаются по домам.  
В субботу, сидя на крыше сарая у Куиннов, они заключают, что взрослые очень глупы, раз по своей воле вливают в себя такую мерзость. А еще курят этот ужасный табак — эксперимент их прошлого месяца, кончившийся тем, что у Мюррея гудела голова несколько часов подряд.  
И они принимают ответственное решение — никогда не становиться взрослыми.__ _


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Arctic Monkeys — Do I Wanna Know_

  
  
Мюррей поймал себя на том, что со школы никогда так серьезно не следил за стрелками часов. Даже в пятничный вечер, что он проводил в больнице, пока в квартире его ждали заказанная мясная пицца и Джейсон с побритой задницей, шлющий ему раз в полчаса откровенные фото.  
Куинн начал собираться за час до назначенного времени, хотя идти там было минут пятнадцать, на велосипеде и того меньше.  
Крепко упаковав вино и пирог в пакеты, он приладил их к багажнику и проверил, достаточно ли надежна эта конструкция, выдержит ли она поворот. На вид выдерживала.  
Натянув на себя свежую футболку и рубашку поверх, Мюррей придирчиво рассмотрел себя в зеркале, думая, насколько эстетично выглядит его трехдневная щетина. Волосы у него были достаточно светлыми и мягкими, так что она не сильно бросалась в глаза.  
Куинн причесался, пожевал жвачку и последний раз проверил себя в зеркале. Он не выглядел, как деловой стоматолог. Ну и бог с ним. Он и не хотел так выглядеть.  
  
Кладь Килиана оказалась массивнее, чем его. Тот подумал обо всем, решил Мюррей, заметив край торчащего одеяла в упряжке его велосипеда.  
Помахав ему рукой, Хьюз чуть не свалился под весом своего багажа. Несолидно для его преподобия. Впрочем, сейчас от образа священника осталось лишь напоминание. Одежда его, конечно, была темной, но ни пресловутой колоратки, ни розария, свешивающегося из кармана, замечено не было.  
  
— Думал, приеду первым и успею разложить покрывало, — запыхавшись, сказал Килиан, поправляя волосы. — Но твоя Мамс меня очень подзадержала после.  
— А. Да. Она может.  
  
Оставив велосипеды, мужчины взяли ручную кладь и двинулись к речке, где трава была гуще и мягче.  
  
— Она сказала, что ты стал стоматологом. Не то чтобы я не знал. Я говорил с Джем раньше, она рассказывала, ты учишься.  
— О. И когда ты с ней говорил?  
— Достаточно давно. Не думаю, что она помнит. Я не очень много… не очень много общался с твоей семьей после твоего отъезда.  
— Тогда тебя обрадует это, — Куинн пошуршал пакетом, демонстрируя ему кусочек выпечки.  
— Это же, — он сощурился, присматриваясь, — это же не яблочный пирог Мамс? Сто лет его не видел.  
— Служители господа не дозволяют себе житейские радости в виде кушаний простых смертных?  
— А ты все не унимаешься?  
— Конечно нет.  
  
Хьюз покачал головой. Прислонив велосипед к дереву, он стащил с багажника свою поклажу и начал обустраивать место отдыха. Расстелил покрывало на чистом и умеренно сухом участке земли, положил на углы грузики, чтобы не сдуло, достал сэндвичи с сыром, обернулся.  
Мюррей осознал, что все это время стоял, опираясь на велосипед, и просто наблюдал за ним. Как он повзрослел. Больше не было быстрых дерганных движений, он реже ошибался. Приобрел какую-то… степенность, что ли. Вряд ли степенность — то, что можно приобрести в двадцать семь. Наверное, этому его научили в семинарии.  
Килиан приподнял брови, глядя на бутылки с вином в его руках.  
  
— Давно не пил не во время причастия, — объяснил он, неловко потирая подбородок.  
— Почему? Не пьешь?  
— Нет. Просто поводов не было.  
— Я — повод.  
— Да.  
  
Куинн занял удачное место. Из-за широкого ствола близстоящего дерева ветер его особенно не трогал, лишь слегка касаясь прохладным сквозняком, а полуденное солнце, проглядывая сквозь листву, грело спины, не светя в глаза.  
  
— Ну, рассказывай, как ты дошел до жизни такой? — спросил он Хьюза, заталкивая в рот сэндвич. Крошки посыпались ему на футболку, он на некоторое время замялся, прежде чем стряхнуть их.  
— Какой — такой?  
— Священник. В средней школе ты матерные частушки сочинял, а теперь читаешь молитвы.  
— Я нашел себя, если ты об этом. Думаю, как и ты себя. Ты не очень любил дантистов, насколько я помню.  
— А. Мистер Суинни, — Мюррей запрокинул голову, вспоминая седовласого мужичка, подвижного, как кузнечик, стоматолога, что лечил его еще в детстве. Он всегда немного пугал.  
— Он до сих пор у дел.  
— Да ладно? — искренне удивился он.  
  
На момент его отъезда мистеру Суинни уже было лет пятьдесят. И до сих пор был у дел. Впрочем, не особенно необычно. Тут с кадрами ситуация была напряженнее, чем в Нью-Йорке, где на каждое место приходилось по сотне желающих.  
  
— Да. Недавно проверялся у него, — Килиан поднял верхнюю губу, демонстрируя ряд белых зубов. — Сказал, у меня все прекрасно.  
— Ты живешь в казенном доме и слушаешь несколько раз в неделю ной чужих людей на свою жизнь. Ты уверен, что у тебя все прекрасно?  
  
Хьюз ничего не отвечал, откупоривая вино и заполняя им два пластиковых стаканчика по двести миллилитров.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, но я счастлив.  
— Не поверю.  
— Я почему-то так и думал, — он сделал глоток и чмокнул, пробуя его на вкус. — Наверное, ты теперь и не поймешь.  
  
Куинн опустошил свой стакан наполовину и лег на бок, опираясь на локоть. Он постучал пальцем по подбородку в жесте «убеди меня». Килиан пожал плечами, продолжая безмолвный диалог, и посмотрел на воду реки, размеренно текущей в десятке футов от них.  
  
— Я помогаю людям, — тихо сказал он. — Облегчаю их участь. Мне хорошо и спокойно. А если все же тревожусь, у меня всегда есть бог, к которому я могу обратиться. Так что я люблю свою жизнь.  
— Но бог тебе вряд ли ответит.  
— Зато он выслушает, — Хьюз отпил еще и посмотрел на него боком глаза.  
— А если нет, у тебя всегда есть табак.  
— Циник.  
— В реальной жизни приходится быть циничным, — парировал тот. — Иначе тебя затопчут.  
— Ну и какова твоя _реальная_ жизнь?  
  
Мюррей повел плечом, прикидывая, как бы вкратце рассказать про себя, избегая острых углов.  
  
— У меня есть практика. Свои клиенты. Снимаю квартиру с видом на парк. Правда, с моего двадцать шестого этажа парк не очень видно, но… квартира с видом на парк. Так мне сказал риэлтор, сдававший ее.  
  
Мягко улыбнувшись, Килиан последовал его примеру, вытягиваясь на покрывале. Солнце, соскользнув с затылка, попало ему на лицо, и он прищурился. Совсем как раньше. На какие-то секунды Мюррей даже поверил, что перед ним все еще старый товарищ.  
  
— Завел себе семью? — спросил тот как бы между прочим. Будто его не очень интересовал этот вопрос.  
  
Но тот Килиан не мог обмануть его. Его шея напряглась, а пальцы, сжимающие стаканчик, настойчиво забарабанили по пластиковому боку. Он беспокоился. Ему не было все равно.  
  
— Нет.  
— А, ну да, у вас же там принято сначала сделать карьеру, купить жилье, выйти на пенсию и только потом жениться.  
— Смотрите, кто у нас тут пошутил! — Мюррей со смехом толкнул его в плечо. Отклонившись, тот вернулся на место и тряхнул головой, улыбаясь. — У меня были серьезные отношения, чтоб ты знал.  
— И что не сложилось?  
— Я для него слишком много работал.  
  
Нахмурившись, Килиан повернулся, заглядывая ему в лицо. Не увидя там доказательств очередной шутки, он сел. Немного помолчал и, не оборачиваясь, тихо пробормотал:  
  
— Мне послышалось, ты сказал «него».  
  
Ну вот. Куинн отчасти поблагодарил свой язык, опережающий мысли на несколько долей секунды. Он не привык скрывать, кто он, в Нью-Йорке, и вопрос о том, чтобы задержать эту деталь при себе, никогда не стоял перед ним. Поэтому все произошло быстро. Как оторвать пластырь.  
  
— Не послышалось. Я гей, — выпалил и выдохнул. Наконец.  
— Вот как.  
— Ты же не попытаешься изгнать из меня гомосексуальную сущность или прочитать историю о том, что бог создал мужчину и женщину… не помню, как там дальше.  
— Мне не кажется это очень смешным.  
  
Прохлада и безучастность в его голосе несколько покоробили Мюррея. Вот и все. Пожалуй, бывали такие моменты, которые разводили в жизни больше расстояния, больше разных путей. Как этот. Он хотя бы мог быть уверен, что Килиан не ударит его. Или…  
  
— Ты же не побьешь меня и не обзовешь пидором?  
— Нет. Это совсем не мое дело. То, что ты делаешь, но…  
— Но церковь находит неправильным то, что я делаю, так?  
  
Хьюз наклонил голову, рассматривая противоположный берег. Мюррей задался вопросом, всегда ли он такой задумчивый, или это уже алкоголь сделал его заторможенным.  
  
— Церковь много что находит неправильным. И иногда стоит полагаться не на догматы, положенные века назад, а на логику.  
— То есть, хотя церковь считает, что за гейство надо гореть в аду, ты с этим не согласен? Это мило.  
— Ты пытаешься меня смутить.  
— Да.  
— Налей мне еще.  
  
Пока он разбирался с вином, Килиан подтянул ноги и обнял себя за колени, устроив подбородок между ними. Ветер колыхал его волосы, а в глазах отражалось что-то непонятное.  
  
— Странное ощущение, — пробормотал он. — Как будто часть жизни пропала.  
— Не могу понять, как на твою жизнь влияет то, с кем я сплю.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — Килиан взял протянутое вино. — Но я чувствую потерю. Это не связано с тобой сейчас… просто. Не могу объяснить.  
— Ну ладно.  
  
По мере опустошения бутылок вина и исчезания яблочных пирогов Мамс в недрах приятелей, начавших осознавать друг друга по-новому, все становилось легче.  
Куинн думал, что Хьюз, должно быть, был так же удивлен и ошарашен, как и он, узнав, что друг избрал для себя путь служению господу. Это не разочаровывало, но удивляло и на какое-то время поселяло внутри тревогу и беспокойство. Что все слишком изменилось, и что есть что-то, чего уже не вернуть.  
  
— Ты молчишь.  
— Я думаю.  
— О том, что я сказал?  
— Просто… я не знаю больше ни одного гея. Во всем Друре.  
— Ты не знаешь, как к этому относиться? — прохладно спросил Мюррей. — Потому что лично я не вижу никакой разницы.  
— Я знаю, как к этому относиться. Это в природе человека.  
  
Отчего-то слышать такое было очень приятно.  
Килиан обнял себя за плечи и проговорил напоследок:  
  
— К тому же я… я видел один фильм.  
  
Куинн не выдержал и вздернул брови. Мысль, что друг, видевший так мало мира, изучал некоторые его части из кино, была очень трогательной.  
  
— «Горбатая гора».  
— А, — с наигранной досадой выдохнул он. — Я думал, что-то пожестче.  
— Я прочитал, что это познавательный фильм, — Килиан опустил глаза. — Хорошо, что такие снимают. Они помогают понять, что... м-м-м...  
— М?  
  
Хьюз взял долгую паузу, он молчал и смотрел в реку, потирая одну руку второй. Мюррей уже подумал, что его надо вернуть на эту грешную землю, когда тот вздохнул.  
  
— Какая бы любовь ни была, она лучше ненависти. И страха. Все помыслы и действия должны идти от нее. И стоит учить именно этому.  
— Мне нравятся твои выводы.  
  
Мюррей не был уверен, что способен на такой трудный диалог сейчас. Иначе ему пришлось бы взять отпуск от отпуска. И он решил перевести тему на что-нибудь другое. Земное. Простое. Немного пошлое.  
  
— Можно попытаться смутить тебя еще разок?  
— Рискни, — Килиан лег, подложил под голову корзинку из-под сэндвичей и глянул на него снизу вверх.  
— Ты же… вы же… мне всегда было интересно. Вам же запрещено?.. Ну, знаешь. Когда вы дадите обет.  
— Ты к чему?  
— К тому, что эрекция никуда не девается. Как с этим справляться?  
  
Хьюз сделал сложное лицо, хмуря густые брови.  
  
— Мне помогает длань господня, — серьезно сказал он и поднял правую руку. — И немного моя собственная.  
  
Осознав, что он имеет в виду, Мюррей не удержался и рассмеялся. Он не ожидал такого ответа. Ну, хоть что-то от старого товарища да и осталось.  
Откатив пустую бутылку с покрывала, он лег на бок к нему лицом. Солнце уже ушло от них, но Килиан продолжал щуриться, смотря теперь куда-то в шумящую над ними листву. От выпитого его щеки порозовели, прическа стала более небрежной от того, как он лег. Да и выглядел он не таким скованным.  
Куинн посмотрел ниже, в треугольном просвете расстегнутого воротника рубахи виднелся серебряный крест. Лежал он чуть ниже ключиц, где уже начинались волосы. А еще ниже были руки, сцепленные на животе, с короткими ровно остриженными ногтями.  
Мюррей ощутил волнение и непонятный стыд за то, что так откровенно рассматривал его. За последние девять лет нелепый подросток сформировался в очень ладного мужчину, и хотя эта перемена была удивительна, она казалась мелочью по сравнению с другим — что изменилось в его глазах. Когда ушел гнев, максимализм, спесь, и вместо них там поселились спокойствие и смирение.  
  
— Почему ты на меня так смотришь? — спросил Килиан, не поворачиваясь к нему.  
— Пытаюсь узнать.  
— А у тебя еще остались сомнения?  
— Некоторые, — он молчал около минуты, прежде чем вновь заговорить. — Ты так и не сказал, почему ты ушел в семинарию. Ты же хотел поступать в Дублин на… на… в Дублин.  
  
Крепче стиснув пальцы, Хьюз моргнул.  
  
— Я не знаю. А почему ты уехал в Нью-Йорк? Ты поступил и в эдинбургский колледж.  
  
Он помнил.  
Куинн не знал, какой из ответов больше ему бы подошел. Что родители, копившие деньги ему на обучение всю его сознательную жизнь, решили, что там он получит лучшее образование, не отвлекаясь на частые отъезды-приезды домой? Что он сам думал, будто за океаном совершенно другой потрясающий мир, где над его душой не будет стоять семья? Где ему будет легче быть тем, кто он есть, чем здесь?  
  
— И я не знаю.  
  
Мюррей задержал дыхание, когда Хьюз повернул голову на бок и уперся лбом ему в бедро. Не считая случайных скользящих прикосновений и того объятия вначале, они не дотрагивались друг до друга. Это было словно новое и старое, и все, что угодно.  
Он не ощущал температуру лба через ткань джинсов, но догадывался, что тот был прохладным. Кожа Килиана почти всегда была прохладной, если он правильно помнил.  
  
— После того, как умер твой отец, — тихо выдохнул тот, приоткрывая глаза и смотря ему в ногу, — а ты не явился на похороны, я думал, ты никогда больше не приедешь.  
  
Мюррей сглотнул.  
  
— Их же… их же не ты вел, да?  
— Нет. Но я приезжал. Все же мистер Куинн мне был не чужим человеком.  
  
Ему показалось, слова товарища укоряют его, хотя в его тоне не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Он будто не осуждал его, лишь констатировал факт. Абсолютно бесстрастно, абсолютно прозрачно.  
Сказать в ответ было нечего. Отвернувшись, Мюррей сконцентрировался на его лбе. Воображаемо прохладном лбе. На нем все еще осталась царапка шрама от того, как он разбил его в детстве.  
Сентябрь, слабость, запах травы. Все казалось знакомым, до боли привычным и ясным. Как будто было сотни раз до этого или тысячи. Он не знал точно.  
  
— Ты… — голос Мюррея чуть охрип, пока он молчал, — помнишь, как мы тут были в последний раз?  
— Нет.  
  
Хьюз положил голову ровно, закрывая глаза.  
Куинн вздохнул и поднял взгляд к листве. С медово-золотистой каймой и жилками, пронзающими зеленую плоть. Он не думал, что обратит свое внимание на эти мелочи, но теперь, сидя тут, с лежащим рядом живым напоминанием, что детство, хотя и бесследно ушло, но было, старался впитать все, что видит вокруг. Шум речки, слабый запах вина, земли и листьев, дуновение ветра.  
  
— У тебя есть какие-то особые планы на отпуск?  
— Нет. Я думал просто… побыть тут. Отдохнуть душой. Знаешь, пассивный отдых. Лежать и ничего не делать.  
— Что тебе мешало лежать в… Нью-Йорке?  
  
Он поджал губы.  
  
— Там слишком много всего.  
— Что это значит?  
— Просто. Много всего.  
  
Они собирали вещи, и Килиан, немного пьяный, немного с ослабевшими от лежания ногами, пару раз запнулся, чем значительно повеселил Мюррея, дав забыть ему о воротничке, который имел обыкновение носить. И дав вспомнить о простом человеке, что он знал, но чуть постарше.  
  
— Почему ты спросил про мои планы? — вернулся к недосказанному Мюррей, сворачивая покрывало в рулон. — Тут есть где оторваться? Если так, то многое же здесь изменилось с моего отъезда.  
— Я просто подумал, — тот нахмурился, пожимая одним плечом, — что мы могли бы увидеться еще. Ты не против?  
— Конечно нет.  
  
Куинн упрекнул себя за излишне натянутую улыбку. И вот оно. Он вновь приобрел товарища, оказавшегося не таким прохладным и сдержанным, как он о нем думал, впервые увидев за столько лет. И скоро вновь придется его терять. Он понятия не имел, когда соберется в Друр снова. Позволит ли его плотный график в клинике вспомнить о выходных в ближайшие пять лет, и не займет ли он себя кем-нибудь еще, кто удержит его там навсегда.  
  
— Во вторник у меня крещение, а потом я свободен, — сказал Хьюз. — Ты мог бы прийти ко мне, у меня есть дивиди.  
— Что, прости?  
— Дивиди, чтобы проигрывать диски. Мы могли бы посмотреть фильм.  
  
Улыбка от наивности и простоты друга некоторое время упрямо пыталась раздвинуть его губы. Однако, боясь обидеть его, Мюррей не позволил себе смех. Предложение, такое по-детски невинное и житейское, казалось смешным в глазах жителя мегаполиса. Это как предложить прийти в гости послушать магнитофон. Годы назад, когда у них и видео не у всех было, это еще могло оказаться актуальным, но в данный момент…  
Куинн подумал о неиспорченном мозге деревенских обывателей, о простых вещах и легкости бытия. Он бы хотел снова оказаться в этом всем.  
  
— Какой фильм? — только и спросил он.  
— У меня несколько.  
— Здорово.  
— Я мог бы позвонить тебе, если ты оставишь свой номер. Или я могу оставить свой.  
  
С интересом взглянув на него, Мюррей представил телефон, на рингтоне которого стоит Аве Мария.  
Набрав указанные после цифры, он пытливо посмотрел на один из карманов джинсов Килиана, в котором, как ему казалось, был телефон. Ожидаемый карман не зазвонил, зазвонила куртка, да и вовсе не Аве Марией, а чем-то из Arctic Monkeys. Остро. Он не ожидал.  
  
— Услугу «исповедуйся по сети» не оказываешь?  
— Разве что тебе могу.  
— Воу.  
  
Прощаясь с ним, Куинн протянул ему руку, но вновь оказался вовлечен в довольно крепкое объятье. Он не знал, на сколько баллов по шкале неловкости оно тянуло сейчас. Уже той озадаченности не было, но было что-то другое. Волнение, ожидание нового. Волосы Хьюза пахли табаком, и от вина кружилась голова. Но улыбался он после так открыто, ничего не подразумевая под каждым своим жестом, что Мюррей лишний раз ощутил себя грешником.  
  
…  
  
Давно уже Куинн не испытывал такого непреодолимого желания забиться в панцирь, как улитка, и там тихо-тихо посуществовать некоторое время. Дома была Мамс, да и Джемайма, почувствовав новое примирение, не слезала теперь с его головы, расспрашивая то про Нью-Йорк, то про парней, то про то, не поздно ли ей носить скобы.  
Он попробовал закрыться в интернете, но его тут же начали беспокоить знакомые или же те, кто ими пытался стать.  
«Не мог не заметить, что у тебя пропал статус «встречается», — подкатывал к нему какой-то юноша с лицом на фото, закрытым телефоном, которым тот себя снимал. — Как я понимаю, ты теперь открыт для свободной любви».  
  
У Мюррея задергался глаз, за стеной громко закашляла Джемайма. Он быстро вышел из сети. Можно было попробовать также выйти из дома.  
  
Сунув немного денег на всякий случай в карман, он ускользнул от Мамс, но совсем в одиночестве не остался. Кобонка проявила неожиданную инициативу, выказывая желание следовать за ним.  
  
— Ну ничего, дружок, тебе не помешает немного фитнеса, — заметил он, выпуская ее со двора.  
  
Фитнесом их неспешную прогулку назвать было сложно. Мюррей брел медленно, рассматривая каждый дом, каждое дерево. Примечая, что осталось таким, как он помнил, а что претерпело изменения. Кобонка семенила за ним, иногда приостанавливаясь и изучая чужие собачьи метки.  
  
Друр. Деревушка, построенная из камня и каштанов. Когда-то, очень-очень давно, она казалась такой большой для маленького мальчика. Он мог колесить по ней, не запоминая дорог и каждый поворот встречая, как впервые. Улицы тогда были шире, трава зеленее, а глотки влажного воздуха у реки — слаще. Бесконечное лето, каникулы и вечера. Все казалось немного более… ярким, чем сейчас. Потому ли, что он стал лучше видеть с возрастом? Или же наоборот, его линза восприятия запотела и загрязнилась от осадков цинизма и грязи большого мира?  
Интересно, как это видел Килиан.  
Килиан.  
  
Мюррей остановился у изгороди, глядя на кромку поля, где виднелись пятна овец.  
Может, Килиан изменился гораздо меньше него самого? Может, он вовсе не менялся. Просто тогда все было другим?  
  
Он почувствовал себя неловко и стыдливо от того, что частично стал воспринимать его, как того парнишку, а не того, кем он являлся сейчас. А новое внутри самого Куинна, не заставляющее его отрицать себя, стирало запреты, которые он наставлял себе в юношестве.  
Он так боялся себя, когда был мальчиком. Боялся чувств, которые испытывал. Боялся, что его засмеют, что сам предпочитал поднимать все на смех.  
Мюррей был влюблен в Килиана, наверное, лет с двенадцати. А, может, даже раньше. Он не помнил, как это началось, это словно было с ним всегда. Он восхищался им, хотел быть рядом и светился, когда они были вместе. Он следовал за товарищем, потому что стоять против целого мира вдвоем было не так страшно, как одному.  
Он так беспокоился, что Хьюз подумает о нем плохо, оттолкнет и возненавидит, что скрывал от него столько своих мыслей. Интересно, как он прореагирует, если рассказать ему о тех глупостях?  
  
Потеревшись о его ногу, Кобонка тихо гавкнула, привлекая его внимание. Мол, человек, почему мы так долго стоим на одном месте? Пора бы уже передвигаться дальше.  
  
Куинн испытал большое облегчение от мысли, что та влюбленность в героя прошла. Уже не хотелось делать все, как он, бездумно и неосмысленно. Не хотелось выть от боли и стыда за себя.  
А вот что-то другое… что появилось недавно, хотелось. Он задался вопросом, что заставляет его думать о Хьюзе сейчас. То ли память, проступившая яркими пятнами их общего прошлого, то ли то, каким он стал.  
  
Не к месту Мюррей вспомнил о его словах про длань господнюю, представляя, как тот ведет мессу, а сам думает, как бы поскорее оказаться дома и хорошо подрочить.  
Он засмеялся прямо на улице, привлекая внимание разве что Кобонки.  
Нелепые мысли о человечности и реалистичности тех лиц в черном, носителей слова божьего и его воли, ему нравились. Ему в принципе нравилось, что все — и учителя в школах, и звезды на телеэкранах, и даже священники — под слоями напускной важности, незыблемости и профессиональности оказывались людьми. У них была любимая еда, любимая поза для сна, они так же расстраивались и чихали, смеялись и…  
  
Дрочили.  
  
— Я подумал о нем и его члене уже дважды за десять минут, — сообщил Куинн собаке.  
  
Собака, если бы умела, то пожала бы плечами.  
  
— Скажи мне, Кобонка, — он оперся руками об изгородь, глядя в розовое небо, перетекающее в розовый луг. — Я ужасный человек?  
  
Навряд ли та могла считать ужасным того, кто чесал ее перед сном и давал косточки. Но это особенно не утешало.  
  
…  
  
_— Солнце светит, но не греет, — говорит Мамс утром, заставляя его натянуть на себя водолазку с длинным горлом. — Никакой речки сегодня.  
— Конечно, — отмахивается Мюррей и пытается отойти от нее, как можно дальше, пока она не начала высматривать его прыщи и пытаться их прижечь или сделать еще что-нибудь неприятное.  
  
Поэтому они идут на речку.  
  
Ему кажется, мать ошиблась. Пока он лежит, раскидав конечности вдоль травяного берега, солнце ласково оглаживает теплом всю его кожу и нагревает волосы. Это изумительное чувство. Последние дни ускользающего из осени лета. Дуновение багряного сезона уже холодит утра и вечера, но вот дни еще отличные.  
  
— Знаешь Флоренс, у которой отец кладовщик? — спрашивает Килиан, переворачиваясь на живот.  
— Ну.  
— Она показывает сиськи за печенье.  
— О.  
— Говорят, за шоколадное, но если его нет, сливочное тоже сгодится.  
— Эта не та Флоренс, которая из класса младше?  
— Ага.  
— У нее же там еще ничего нет.  
— Но зато она иногда дает потрогать.  
  
Мюррей смотрит на речку и думает об этом. Не о том, где бы достать печенье. Скорее о том, как Килиан его покупает. А потом отдает ей. А Флоренс расстегивает блузу и дает ему посмотреть на свои соски. А, возможно, даже потрогать.  
Его почему-то так раздражают эти мысли. Он хочет скрипеть зубами и биться головой о стенку, но вместо этого внутри ворочается недовольный зверь, фыркающий на него и шипящий.  
  
— Ты… к ней ходил?  
— Не-а.  
— Почему? — сердце Мюррея бьется так быстро и так счастливо, что он едва удерживает голос ровным.  
— Да… Я тоже подумал, что у нее действительно ничего нет, — он молчит немного. — Вот у Рози есть из старших. Но она не показывает.  
— Жаль, — притворно сочувствует тот.  
— Ага, жаль.  
  
И пока солнце не уходит, они решают искупаться напоследок. Главное — сложить аккуратно одежду и ничего не замочить, чтобы мама не догадалась. Единственная проблема заключается в отсутствии плавок, но их было не так просто унести незамеченными из дома.  
Пока Килиан раздевается, Мюррей пытается осмыслить, сколько бы печенья отдал за то, чтобы увидеть его там внизу. Или потрогать.  
  
Вода ледяная безобразно. У него холодеют уши, нос и пальцы ног, пока он пытается плыть, не отставая за Килианом и завидуя тому, как тот самозабвенно ныряет. Сам-то он думает только о том, чтобы это все закончилось. Сейчас плавать совсем не так приятно, как летом.  
  
Они выбираются наконец на берег и сразу на солнце, а Килиан идет за дерево, снять белье и надеть штаны прямо на голое тело. Не впервые все-таки.  
И, переодеваясь сам, Мюррей старается не смотреть в ту сторону, но, наступив на что-то, его товарищ чертыхается и скачет на одной ноге, появляясь на некоторое время в поле зрения.  
Мюррей в ужасе от того, как быстро и отчаянно реагирует на его наготу. Он втискивается в одежду, пока еще может, и скачками улепетывает домой, унося с собой надежду на то, что Килиан не видел ничего у него.  
Ему никогда не было так стыдно._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hurts - Guilt_

  
  
С громким чпокающим звуком Джемайма стащила резиновую крышку с банки варенья с крыжовником. Запустив внутрь ложку с длинной ручкой, она выловила несколько ягод из сиропа. С явным намерением отправить их в рот, она подняла глаза и заметила Мюррея, сидящего в углу кухни. Этично кашлянув, сестра сделала вид, что с самого начала собиралась положить варенье в маленькую розетку.  
Она закрыла банку и вернула ее на полку, садясь напротив брата. Над ее чашкой вился запах крепкого кофе со сливками, Куинн же пил черный чай.  
  
— Ты странный сегодня, — заметила Джемайма, подкладывая согнутую ногу под себя.  
— В каком смысле странный? — нахмурился он.  
— Задумчивый. Я вообще ожидала, что ты будешь... другим.  
— Это еще что значит?  
  
Он посмотрел на сестру, шумно потягивающую свой кофе. Она пожала плечами.  
  
— Ты же гей.  
— Э. И?  
— Ну вы должны быть веселыми, чтобы можно было поболтать о сумочках, парнях, всяком таком.  
— Джем, у тебя температура?  
— А что такого? — искренне изумилась она.  
— Ты пытаешься навесить на меня киношный стереотип.  
— Да ладно тебе, ты мог бы хоть немного ему посоответствовать, — укорила его Джемайма. — Например, хорошо выглядеть.  
— А что с моим видом не так?  
— Какой-то деревенский. Хотя сейчас немного лучше, чем было, когда ты приехал.  
  
Мюррей взглянул на свои водолазку и наброшенную поверх нее клетчатую рубашку с короткими рукавами. Вроде бы ничего особенно не изменилось с первого дня.  
  
— Дело не в одежде, — засмеялась сестрица. — Это твое лицо. Менее усталое. Больше интереса. Климат, наверное, так влияет.  
— Да, наверное, климат.  
  
Он оперся щекой о кулак и посмотрел в окно. Наверное, климат.  
  
…  
  
Куинн расхохотался, когда получил от Килиана смайлик-чертенка в ответ на его «аминь», обозначающее конец беседы. Он ничего не стал слать ему на это, лишь удобнее устроился на своей кровати, запрокидывая голову и вновь рассматривая Боно.  
Мюррей подумывал снова купить вина, о чем спросил Хьюза, но тот лишь сказал, что ничего приносить не надо и у него все есть. Поэтому, закончив со своими дневными делами, Куинн помылся, надел чистую футболку, расценил, что еще слишком рано, и лег на постель.  
  
Плашка приложения социальной сети мелькала тремя непрочитанными. Не хотелось открывать.  
Вместо этого он представил, какую группу мог бы вести Килиан. Например, она называлась бы «Святая земля Друра». В ней были бы пособия для молодых священников, способы справляться с гневом, а также интерактивный опрос «кто уже согрешил с утра пораньше». Первым отписавшимся индульгенция со скидкой.  
Конечно, все это были глупости. Куинн не припомнил, чтобы они говорили о боге, пока были наедине. Больше… о прошлом. Друг о друге. Все такое обычное. На долю мгновения он посчитал, что Хьюз и не священник вовсе. Подумаешь, увидел его однажды в сутане. Образы в голове не складывались. Все три.  
  
Мальчик с лохматой головой и подростковыми безумными мыслями.  
Преподобный с прохладным взглядом и белоснежным воротничком.  
Взрослый мужчина с этими его развитыми плечами, голенями... Прочим.  
  
Мальчик, которого он помнил.  
Преподобный, которого в душе боялся.  
Мужчина, которого хотел узнать.  
  
— Если я буду так навязчиво размышлять об этом, то не смогу больше с ним видеться, — серьезно сказал Мюррей Боно. — Нужно на что-то переключиться.  
  
Он открыл непрочитанные письма.  
Писала подруга из Нью-Йорка, спрашивая, как он проводит время в матушке-Ирландии. Писал тот свободолюбивый юноша, изумляясь, почему Мюррей избегает общения. Писал еще какой-то знакомый, рассказывая, что Джейсон-де страдал не особенно долго и уже подцепил какого-то хорошенького брокера. Куинн только порадовался за них. Джейсон был милым парнем, с ним было просто и забавно. Он бы хотел, чтобы тот был счастлив.  
  
Мюррей вспомнил, как тот взял его в оборот прямо на приеме. Лизнув его палец, он робко сказал:  
  
— Простите, док. Обычно я не лезу так сразу с языком.  
  
Они улыбнулись друг другу, потому что оба понимали, что имеют в виду. Они встретились первый раз уже на выходных, потом второй. А потом все как-то закрутилось. Совместный быт, друзья, встречи, прогулки. Все, как бывает у парочек.  
Было интересное время.  
  
Мюррей посмотрел на часы и понял, что неплохо было бы уже начать собираться.  
  
…  
  
Килиан торопился увидеть его, иначе бы успел запахнуть рубашку, прежде чем открыть. Он не выглядел особенно смущенным, скорее застанным врасплох.  
  
— Полагаю, я рано.  
  
Серебряный крест раскачивался над грудью, покрытой густыми черными волосами, гипнотизируя его. Только полоска света, попавшая в него и сверкнувшая в металле, заставила Мюррея моргнуть.  
Белые пальцы быстро расправились с оставшимися пуговицами.   
  
— Нет, это я задержался, — неловко сказал Хьюз, заправляя края рубашки в джинсы. — Немного… мыл голову и все такое.  
— Прихорашивался, — подвел итог Куинн, проходя в коридор. — Выглядит так, будто у нас свидание.  
  
По потерянному лицу товарища он понял, что шутка не зашла, и больше ничего не стал говорить, идя дальше к двери, ведшей в зал. Пытаясь сосредоточиться на деталях интерьера, Мюррей оставил свои мысли у входа.  
Старые плинтусы и панели на стенах из темного крашеного дуба выглядели монолитно. От них веяло не возрастом, но историей. Не то что от красно-зеленых ковров, устлавших почти весь пол. Тут не было принято разуваться, слишком много людей захаживали в приходской дом, но экономка работала хорошо — ворс был словно только-только очищен. Хотя древность все равно ощущалась.  
  
— Ты же пьешь пиво? — осведомился Килиан из другой комнаты.  
— Ну да, — Мюррей повернулся к двери, чтобы лучше слышать, если он скажет что-нибудь еще, но больше фраз оттуда не поступало.  
  
Вернулся Хьюз минут через пять после своей последней реплики. За это время Куинн успел заново осмотреть все, начиная с небольшого телевизора, под которым на кофейном столике лежало несколько дисков, и заканчивая темными занавесками на большом окне. Приходские дома всегда немного напоминали дома престарелых. Тут мало что менялось, а самим священникам, по легенде, не было особого дела до мирских благ, чтобы пытаться все кардинально менять. Он бы, наверное, не смог тут жить. Ему нужны были всякие штуки вроде плазмы, айфонов, пола с подогревом и прочего. Все эти приятные плюшки человеческого прогресса, к которым так привыкаешь. Хотя… Ради покоя и чистого воздуха приходится чем-то жертвовать.  
  
— Я думал о том, что мы можем посмотреть, — задумчиво произнес Килиан, поглаживая затылок. — Не скажу, что у меня есть что-то новое, но… старая добрая классика всегда же лучше?  
— Если это не режиссерская версия возведения Папы или какая-нибудь четырехчасовая месса первого кардинала.  
— Можем посмотреть «Зубную Фею». Или «Дантиста», — тот прищурился. — А еще есть «Дантист на Диком Западе».  
— Подкол засчитан.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не все свое время занимаюсь проповедями и отпущением грехов, да? — Килиан сел на край дивана спиной к нему, просматривая корешки коробок из-под дисков.  
— Звучит как флирт. Мы вернулись к теме со свиданиями?  
— Ты стал очень странным.  
— Я? Или ты?  
  
Тот не ответил.  
Мюррей откинулся назад и сложил руки на животе. На экране замелькал «Ужин с убийством», что-то из того старого, что даже их родители не смотрели в свое время, но вместе с тем все так же забавное, как и в год премьеры.  
  
— Тебе нужен стакан? — запоздало спросил Хьюз, когда тот взял длинную коричневую банку Гиннесса со стола.  
— Нет, и так подойдет.  
  
Глотая пиво, он вспомнил один из фильмов, что они смотрели. Вспоминать стало невероятно обычно в Друре.  
Кажется, это был «Тело как улика». Килиан притащил кассету от отца, убеждая Мюррея в том, что там будут показывать голых. Голых там показывали, но слишком уж непонятно. Героиня поливала героя воском из свечки, прыгала на нем, как ненормальная.   
Оставшись с кассетой наедине, Мюррей два раза перематывал на это место и пытался понять, зачем она это делала. Все это несколько озадачивало, однако запретность, с другой стороны, придавала просмотру непривычно пряный вкус.  
  
— Ты смотрел «Горбатую гору», — вдруг вспомнил он, поворачиваясь к Килиану.  
— Ты к чему?  
— А что насчет «Священника»?  
— Это хороший фильм? Или ты снова пытаешься не заглядывать в меня глубже рясы?  
  
Мюррей наклонился вперед, кладя локти на колени, и хмыкнул.  
  
— Ты бы знал, насколько сильно я пытаюсь рассмотреть тебя.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Пожав плечами, он вновь откинулся на спинку дивана, на сей раз отклоняясь влево. Под поясницей весьма кстати оказалась жесткая квадратная подушка.  
  
— Я, — он облизнул губы, — я все пытаюсь придумать тебе оправдание.  
— Мне?  
— Ничего такого. Причину, по которой ты стал тем, кем ты стал.  
— А ты?  
— Я таким родился.  
— Я говорил о стоматологии.  
— Ну, — Куинн отставил банку пива в сторону, похлопывая себя по животу, — стоматологами не становятся, пытаясь от чего-то убежать.  
  
Пальцы Килиана плотнее обхватили его Гиннесс. Мюррей не хотел так уж сильно напрягать его. Более того, он все еще надеялся обернуть разговор в шутку, не замечая, что струны интонаций натягиваются все сильнее и сильнее. Большого труда ему стоило запрокинуть голову, покачивая ей с изрядной долей легкомысленности.  
  
— Говорят, куча педофилов уходят в священники.  
— Что ты несешь?  
— Может, для того, чтобы обезопасить себя от мира. А, может, полапать юных министрантов.  
  
Куинн засмеялся от глупости слов, на которые его толкало пиво. Хьюз с облегчением засмеялся вместе с ним, осознав, что все это шутка.  
  
— Есть и другой вариант, — продолжил Мюррей.  
— Ну давай, — Килиан развернулся к нему всем корпусом, кладя локоть на спинку дивана и упирая указательный палец в щеку.  
— Иногда к служению приходят... по слухам, конечно же, после того, как знатно нагрешили, — Мюррей кивнул, подтверждая сказанное. — Небось, когда я уехал, ты успел перетрахать всех местных женщин. И овец. А потом решил отмолить себе прощение. Да? Да? Угадал?  
  
Хьюз сложил губы трубочкой, пытаясь не улыбаться, и моргал, ожидая, что еще за ересь он предложит.  
  
— Этот вариант мне нравится, — Куинн приподнялся, усаживаясь на свою ступню. — Тебе подходит. Я хотя бы могу понять переход от сорвиголовы к примерному святому отцу. Надеюсь, Мамс не участвовала в оргиях, которые ты устраивал?  
— Какой же ты дурак, — друг криво улыбнулся и положил голову на плечо. — Как я мог пропустить такую видную женщину?  
  
Мюррей захохотал, а потом, почесав нос, поднял палец, показывая, что не все сказал.  
  
— Но у меня есть еще версия, — он доверительно наклонился вперед. — Хотя… сейчас же не семнадцатый век… С другой стороны… ты еще мог оказаться геем. Что ты там говорил? Я не очень сведущ в новостях в мире религий. Сейчас это в радикальном католичестве уже не такой тяжкий грех, как раньше?  
  
Рот Килиана, все еще приоткрытый в ожидании, сомкнулся. Он молчал чуть дольше, чем в прошлый раз, прежде чем моргнуть и отвести глаза в сторону. Его брови были недвижимы, пока он выпрямлялся и садился на старое место — лицом к телевизору.  
  
— А ты не знаешь? — тихо спросил он. — Ты не за этим заходил в исповедальню?  
— Я не… — Мюррей покраснел, осознав, что его позорный побег из тайной комнатки в первый день был раскрыт, — это уж точно не то, за что я собрался каяться.  
  
Куинн был немного раздражен. Раздражен и озадачен. Это было не очень крепкое пиво, и оно, как всегда, больше не опьяняло, но делало мысли тяжелее и медленнее. Сложно было собрать их и выдать что-то имеющее смысл. Но кое-что тайное, кое-что скрываемое, кое-что, что в другой момент он бы пропустил, приходило к нему.  
Они оба сидели, повернувшись к экрану, и Питер Фальк играл очень смешно и забавно, но ни один из них не смеялся.  
  
— Значит, — Мюррей облизнул губы, глядя на расплывающуюся картинку за эфиром, — ты тоже гей.  
  
В блеске отражений комнаты он увидел, как расширились ноздри Килиана, будто он пытался втянуть весь воздух. Пульс на его шее тревожно забился.  
  
— Нет, — проговорил он.  
  
Теперь он смотрел в стену.  
  
— Это все не имеет значения, — добавил Хьюз очень тихо. — Отношения не для меня.  
  
Давно Куинн не чувствовал себя настолько ошарашенным, смущенным и обеспокоенным. Это состояние ему не нравилось.   
Он почти не контролировал язык, выпаливая вердикт:  
  
— Но тебе нравятся мужчины.  
— Хватит.  
  
Рывком встав, Килиан выпрямился и взъерошил себе волосы. Отойдя на несколько шагов от дивана, он отвернулся от него и упер одну руку в бок, второй потирая лицо.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе лучше уйти, — сказал он, и голос его взволнованно дрожал.  
  
У Мюррея взмокли ладони и немного шея. Зачесался затылок и под одеждой. Раздражение ушло, осталась лишь растерянность.  
Он не знал, что ему давало это новое знание.  
Потому что оно давало все, но все и забирало.  
  
В голове кружилась целая жизнь, весь калейдоскоп из горьких и сладких памятных моментов, сцены и реплики, что он помнил. И все перечеркивалось в попытках довершить картины, как стирались линии на готовых полотнах, потому что в скетчах было что-то не то.  
Он задумался, то же ли испытал Хьюз, когда он ему сказал. Потому что он совершенно не знал, как прореагировать.  
Одна часть трескалась от вопросов. Когда ты окончательно понял? Не чувствовал ли ты этого во мне, когда я еще сам не был уверен? У тебя был кто-то до того, как ты дал обет?  
И, о, господи, мысль о том, что да, это тот самый Килиан все это время был с ним рядом, был его другом, проводил с ним все свое время, на мгновения оглушила его.  
Интересно, он когда-нибудь думал о нем так же, как…  
  
— Тебе пора, — повторил тот, развернувшись к нему боком.  
— Мы даже фильм не досмотрели.  
— Ты его и не смотрел.  
  
Он встревожился, услышав недовольство в его голосе.  
  
— Килиан.  
  
Товарищ вздохнул, упираясь лбом в стену.  
  
— Уходи.  
— Нет.  
  
Куинн поднялся и подошел к нему со спины. Коснулся локтя, но тот отвел руку, не давая дотрагиваться до себя.  
  
— Мне нужно готовиться к завтрашнему дню, — глухо проговорил он в стену, не разворачиваясь. — Правда. Извини. Я совсем забыл об этом.  
— Я не уйду, — Мюррей тяжело сглотнул. — Я не могу оставить тебя сейчас. Потому что я твой друг.  
  
Хьюз насмешливо фыркнул и наконец обернулся к нему лицом. Прижавшись лопатками к обоям, вздернул подбородок и прищурился.  
  
— Был им. Когда-то.  
  
Сердце Мюррея неприятно закололо.  
  
— Пока не сбежал. И не оставил меня.  
  
Он прекрасно осознавал, что все служители церкви в первую очередь люди, которым не чуждо ничто земное. И то невесомое и воздушное, что было в Килиане с самого начала, спокойно улыбающееся и топящее в своей размеренности, кончилось. Конечно, он знал, что тот был зол глубоко внутри. Даже если бы простил его. Он бы был.  
  
— Я не хотел делать тебе больно, — неловко пробормотал Куинн. Объяснения всегда давались ему с трудом.  
— Но сделал.  
  
Хьюз не смог долго смотреть ему в глаза и отвел их к картине с Иисусом рядом. Он глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь.  
  
— Если бы я знал, — он сглотнул, — если бы я знал, что я не один такой. Что рядом есть кто-то такой же… все было бы иначе.  
  
Мокрый блеск его белков неприятно встревожил. Протянув руку, чтобы погладить его по плечу, Мюррей натолкнулся на стену. Вытаскивая сигареты, Килиан обошел его и стал у окна. Деревянная створка тяжело заскрипела и поддалась. В комнату влетел холод осеннего вечера и запах какой-то… безнадежности, что ли. Мюррей и не знал, что у нее есть запах.  
Пришло осознание слов, сказанных ранее.   
Во рту остался только привкус вины.  
  
— Я так хотел… — Килиан затянулся, отбрасывая сожженную спичку на подоконник, — всего тогда.  
— Когда?  
— Тогда. В прошлой жизни, — он с грустью улыбнулся, обнимая себя второй рукой. — Когда были... ты и я.  
— Но это было не в прошлой жизни, — мягко осадил его Мюррей. — Это было в этой. Это есть сейчас.  
— Нет.  
  
Он подошел, становясь рядом. Сквозняк шевелил темные волосы, а в глазах Хьюза отражалась часть неба. Серая и унылая.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, сколько я думал о тебе, — вздохнул он. — Хотел трогать тебя. Целовать.  
— И я, — прошептал Куинн, но тот не услышал.  
— Фантазировал о тебе. Столько раз. И когда ты уехал. Особенно, когда ты уехал. Мечтал, что ты вернешься. Что все будет, — он сглотнул. — Простые глупости. Став священником, я их оставил. И вот он ты. Приехал.  
  
Килиан повернулся лицом к комнате и оперся задом о подоконник. Он поежился от ветра, похолодившего поясницу, но положение менять не торопился. Куинн был благодарен за то, что он смотрел в другую сторону. Стыд, вина и ненависть к себе ползали по нему большими насекомыми, забираясь внутрь и ероша все, вздыбливая кожу, к которой он так привык.  
  
— Я помню тот последний раз у реки, — вдруг отчетливо сказал Хьюз, перечеркивая предыдущие показания. — Тогда я понял, насколько все это было не так. Это — неправильно, и я — неправильный.  
— Килиан…  
— Я тогда впервые, наверное, по своей воле пошел на исповедь. Не с родителями, а сам.  
  
Предчувствие неприятного повисло внутри, сжимая внутренности. Мюррей не мог смотреть на него.  
  
— Я рассказал отцу О'Рурку все, что было у меня на душе. Что никому не говорил. И мне впервые стало так легко и хорошо. Он помог мне.  
— Тем, что выслушал?  
— Отчасти это привело меня к важному решению. Стать священником. Помогать. Помогать людям. Таким же, как я.   
— Но не только же это? — засомневался он.  
— Не только. Отец… он сказал, что так я спасу и себя. От греха. И я поверил, что это грех.  
— Вот ублюдок.  
— Он не знал. Не знал, что это нормально. И я не знал... тогда.  
  
Куинн не удержался и впечатал кулак в подоконник рядом с черной спичкой.

Он же знал, что просто так эти идеи из воздуха не берутся, и кто-то надоумил Килиана на то, чтобы отмолить свою вину — которая и не была его виной — служением.  
Ему хотелось рвать и метать. Если бы он тогда… если бы он сказал тогда что-то другое, нежели сказал, все могло бы обернуться иначе. И Хьюз бы не стал обстругивать свою жизнь под статую девы Марии.  
Гадкое ощущение собственной причастности к такому повороту его судьбы заволокло собой горло, как неприятный налет. Имел ли он право винить священника, проповедующего свои догмы, в которых «быть геем» было внесено в список тяжелейших грехов, когда сам потоптался на чувствах своего, черт побери, лучшего друга.  
  
— Мне так жаль, мне так чертовски жаль, — только и смог выдавить он.  
— Не стоит. Я не виню тебя. Никогда не винил. И ты не считай, что это все из-за тебя. Мне нравится моя жизнь. Хотя я пришел к ней и не так чисто, но… Я уже, кажется, говорил это.  
— И ты не думал, какой бы она была…  
— Не нужно жалеть о прошлом, — докурив, Килиан бросил бычок в пепельницу рядом с рамой. — Все, что прошло, то прошло. По-другому ничего не могло быть.  
  
Мюррей тяжело дышал и смотрел в телевизор в углу комнаты. Фильм окончился, диск показывал только панель меню. По кругу играла одна и та же ненавязчивая мелодия.  
Все, что у них было… все, что могло быть. Всему этому пришел конец. И сделал это он сам. Те Мюррей и Килиан остались всего лишь детьми в далеком прошлом. Которые совершали разные поступки, приведшие к этому настоящему. Но совсем другому времени.  
  
— И то, что было… уже не вернуть?  
— Позади ничего нет, — Хьюз прислонился лицом к оконному стеклу. — Все, что нам предстоит, перед нами.  
  
Куинн чувствовал, как портит все каждым новым словом, каждой новой мыслью, но он так хотел его поцеловать. Безобразно хотел. До скрежета зубов и звона в ушах. Чтобы попросить прощения, чтобы узнать, осталось ли что-то внутри, что было — ох, не только у него, а у них. Слова были столь двусмысленны, давая увидеть то, что он хотел. Но он такого себе позволить уже не мог.  
Вместо поцелуя он крепко обнял Килиана, кладя лоб ему на плечо. Тот стоял, разведя руки и не совсем понимая, что нужно делать. Будто и не обнимался никогда. Но потом он сдался и обхватил его в ответ.  
Мюррей не знал, о чем ему стоило думать теперь, потому что в голове только быстро-быстро билось чужое сердце. Все еще быстро. Все еще.  
  
И, уже отпуская его, все так же держа это клокотание в ушах и душе, он решился, потому что это было лучше, чем ничего.  
Губы мазнули по щеке, ответного жеста не было, и Хьюз откинул голову назад, избегая контакта. Он нахмурился и мягко оттолкнул его от себя.  
  
— Не смей пользоваться моей слабостью, — тихо сказал он, отворачиваясь. — Прошлого уже нет. И возвращать нечего.  
  
Но Куинн не собирался возвращать прошлое. В голове было слишком много настоящего.


	5. Chapter 5

Кобонка отчаянно лизала его пятку сквозь носок не первой свежести, привлекая к себе внимание, но не получала в ответ даже простого «отстань».  
Мюррей выпил чашку крепкого кофе, больше утром ничего не хотелось. Джемайма ушла на работу. Это было то еще зрелище — когда сестра во что бы то ни стало пыталась собраться быстрее пожарника и ускользнуть от матери, чтобы не нарываться на новую беседу о гипотетическом Патрике. Он даже улыбнулся один раз, а потом снова погрузился в свои мысли.  
Последний раз они поговорили с Килианом, когда он набрал его вчерашним вечером. Это было похоже на что-то вроде:  
  
— Привет. Как у тебя дела?  
— Нормально.  
— У меня тоже неплохо. С тех пор, как мы встречались. Ну, за день мало что изменилось.  
— Ясно.  
— Ты не хочешь увидеться?  
— У меня много дел. Пока, Мюррей.  
  
Куинн ощущал какой-то неприятный осадок после этого разговора. Как будто его послали прямым текстом, хотя ничего такого в словах Хьюза не было. Обида за то, что товарищ, который так желал с ним общаться то время, что он тут пребывает, вдруг сдал назад и резко насытился им, не оставляла.  
Это же не он? Не он все испортил? Ведь он не намекал ни на что, просто спросил, осталось ли что-то от тех чувств… Или именно это задело Килиана так сильно?  
С вечера он не ответил ни на одно сообщение, ни на один звонок.  
  
Как выходило так, что он, испортив — хотя у того было иное мнение — жизнь своему лучшему другу, существовал от него так долго, не подозревая своей вины. Он бы хотел ничего не помнить, но события прошлого, в Нью-Йорке спящие воспоминаниями на верхней полке разума, до отвращения четко помнились здесь.  
  
Набросив ветровку, Куинн запер дом, подсунул ключ под водосточную трубу и пошел. Пока точно не зная, куда именно.  
  
…  
  
_Надкусывая каштан, Килиан морщится и высовывает язык. Из тех, что они успели свистнуть у Мамс, всего один или два не до конца просушились, отчего сгнили в сердцевине. И это именно тот.  
Выпрямившись, он размахивается и зашвыривает его останки в реку. Почти все детали долетают до воды, как успевает заметить Мюррей, расправляясь с последним своим. На вкус он отличный, сухой и сладкий, как чуть недопеченная картошка.  
  
— Мне пришло письмо из эдинбургского медицинского колледжа, — медленно тянет он. — Я прошел собеседование.  
— Здорово, — хвалит его Хьюз, хотя и не поворачивается к нему лицом, чтобы искренне поздравить.  
  
Куинн полагает, что тот в отличие него не прошел туда, куда хотел, но он не прав.  
  
— Я вот тоже думаю сдавать экзамены, — говорит друг, потирая свои локти, оголенные из-за закатанных рукавов рубашки. — Не хочу заниматься сельским хозяйством. Эта вся тишь да гладь — не мое.  
— И куда пойдешь? На какое-нибудь учетно-экономическое?  
  
Миссис Браун говорила, что у него большие способности к математике.  
  
— Ну да. Отец говорит, умение считать деньги еще никому не помешало.  
— Ясно.  
  
Мюррей ковыряет пальцем траву, докапываясь до почвы, и останавливается, когда под ногтем оказывается слишком много земли.  
Он чувствует печаль, отчаяние, ностальгию по тому, что еще не потерял. В голове все детство мелькает картинками, и почти на каждой есть Килиан. Он не хочет верить в то, что они будут учиться в разных местах.  
  
— Это совсем не так далеко, — вслух говорит он, пытаясь успокоить себя.  
— Конечно нет, — соглашается Хьюз. — Будем приезжать на каникулы друг к другу. Может быть, даже на выходные. Только не сюда. Здесь меня уже все достало.  
— Почему?  
— Да так.  
  
Тот снова встает и снова бросает камень в реку. Он размашисто пожимает плечами и комкает нижнюю губу рядом верхних зубов.  
  
— Родители, — цыкает Килиан. — Нигде тут не повеселишься. Один навоз.  
— Ну не один же навоз! — осаждает его Куинн, стуча по ноге, и делает паузу задумавшись. — Хотя подожди…  
— Вот-вот! — Хьюз смеется и плюхается на место, почти на его руку.  
  
В тени их дерева уже достаточно прохладно, но сдвигаться ближе к солнцу — сдвигаться ближе к дороге. Быть обнаруженными и запряженными помогать по хозяйству совсем не хочется.  
  
— Заведу себе девушку, — говорит Мюррей. — Наверное, там хорошенькие девушки. Взрослые.  
— Эй, а что Финола думает по этому поводу?  
— А что Финола? — мямлит он.  
  
Он с ней даже ни разу еще не целовался, но это не то, в чем так легко признаться. Вместо этого он предпочитает отмалчиваться загадочно, будто они уже очень давно делают все по-настоящему.  
Хьюз качает головой и подбирает к себе колени, упирая в них подбородок. Он смотрит в землю как-то задумчиво, пока не переводит взгляд на него.  
  
— Шотландки страшные.  
— Там же будут не только шотландки.  
— Может, ты все же поступишь в Дублин? — резко переводит тему тот, поглаживая себя по голой лодыжке, показавшейся из задравшейся штанины. — Чтобы не ездить далеко. Там есть медицинский вуз.  
— Я знаю, — он закатывает глаза, как будто при нем вновь изобрели велосипед. — Отец говорит, лучше поступить куда-нибудь в Соединенное Королевство, больше возможностей.  
— А ты что думаешь?  
— Я ничего не думаю.  
  
И он действительно ничего не думает. Мюррей щурится, подставляя голову порыву легкого ветра. Тот колышет его отросшие волосы. Он лишь думает, что пострижется коротко, когда поступит в университет, чтобы его не сочли хиппи или еще каким-нибудь ненормальным.  
Странное чувство тоски, как боли с непонятным источником, трогает его. Уход в большую жизнь всегда переживаешь, когда читаешь про это книги или смотришь фильмы, что говорить о том, когда эта жизнь — твоя собственная.  
  
— Я буду скучать, веснушка, — бормочет Килиан, уткнувшись ртом в свою штанину.  
— Ага, я тоже.  
— Но мы будем часто видеться.  
— Наверное. Наверное, я даже отдохнуть от тебя не успею, прежде чем ты нагрянешь в мою общагу.  
— Эй!  
  
Хьюз пинает его кулаком в грудь, и тот, не ожидая, отклоняется назад. Он быстро садится, опасаясь, как бы не испачкать травой рубашку сзади, и смотрит на друга недовольно. Тот не отводит глаза, но, подражая ему, супит брови. А они у Килиана уже чертовски густые, как у Моррисси. И они оба смеются.  
И смеются, пока друг не поворачивается к нему и не кладет руки на его плечи.  
  
— Ты чего? — Куинн улыбается, прекращая смех._  
  
_Хьюз смотрит в его лицо, пытливо разглядывая каждый квадратный дюйм, как полотно, на котором ищет неправильный стежок. Его нос, веснушки, за которые раньше было так стыдно, лоб, пока не смотрит в глаза._  
Он сейчас по всем законам жанра должен ляпнуть что-нибудь с серьезной миной, после чего они кинутся хохотать. И Мюррей с нетерпением ждет остроту, но вместо этого Килиан наклоняется вперед, касаясь его губ своими.  
От перепада температур внутри и снаружи он не может сосредоточиться. Его. Целуют. Наконец. О. Господи.  
В груди взрывается петарда, пересыхают глаза и небо, а подмышки наоборот потеют. Куинн боится, что начнет пахнуть странно, и думает об этом несколько секунд, пока мягкий язык Хьюза не раздвигает его губы, дотрагиваясь до кончиков зубов.  
Это кажется самым счастливым и самым пугающим моментом в его жизни. Сердце колотится, будто полоумное, а организм реагирует, как последний предатель. От шока, волнения и перевозбуждения у него встает почти сразу же.  
  
Килиан отпускает его и вновь смотрит. И Мюррей вспоминает, что это он. И смех в его глазах, и эта улыбка. И он в панике от того, что тот может сейчас только поглумиться над ним, над тем, что он еще ни разу не целовался, над тем, что у него в штанах. Наверное, Хьюз с самого начала все знал про него. И теперь издевается. Как это низко.  
  
— Ты че, — бормочет Куинн единственное, что может как-то спасти, толкая его в грудь, — пидор, что ли?  
  
От собственных слов так больно, но что он мог еще сделать, чтобы друг не понял, в каком он сейчас состоянии.  
  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, — говорит едва слышно.  
  
Килиан отпускает его мгновенно, будто по команде. Он так и держит руки на весу, отсаживаясь назад.  
  
— Сам ты пидор, — цедит тот сквозь зубы, опуская голову и сжимая руки в кулаки. — Я просто пошутил.  
— Ничего себе шуточки.  
— Да, а ты уже размечтался.  
— Сам ты размечтался, — фыркает Мюррей.  
  
Он поднимается, отворачиваясь от него, лишь бы тот не увидел, что с ним происходит.  
  
— Я пойду, — запинаясь, буркает он. — Пока ты тут меня за хер не схватил, прикалываясь.  
— В твоих мечтах.  
  
Куинн уходит быстрым шагом, пытаясь избавиться от ложного трепета бабочек в груди. Почему. Почему первый в его жизни поцелуй стал издевательством? От кого-кого, а от Хьюза он этого не ожидал.  
  
— Ну пока, — робко бросает ему в спину Килиан.  
  
Мюррей не отвечает. Он расстроен, рассержен и ненавидит весь мир.  
  
В конце того лета он уехал в Америку, и они так друг с другом больше и не поговорили.  
  
…  
  
Ноги вели Мюррея по мягким дорогам прошлого и настоящего, устланным мягкими шуршащими листьями. Он специально пошаркал там, где было заасфальтировано, чтобы не испачкать обувь землей, но набрал вслед за собой горку влажной красной листвы. Вдохнув глубоко, он закашлялся от тяжести воздуха и более не решился на такой риск. Впившегося в ноздри запаха сладкой мокрой осени хватило с лихвой для одного впечатления.  
Куинн вспомнил, как повизгивала Кобонка в дверь, когда он уходил, и мысли в голове вращались примерно с этими же жалобными звуками.  
  
У него никогда раньше не было проблем с тем, чтобы подавить свой интерес к человеку. Ему неоднократно нравились натуралы, в особенности женатые и не экспериментирующие. Мысленно он наклеивал на них нашлепку «нельзя» и расслаблялся, понимая, что с этим ничего поделать. Пара сеансов мастурбации, сопряженной с самыми изощренными фантазиями, заставляли думать, что не так уж и привлекателен этот человек.  
Но с Килианом было все иначе.  
  
Даже если оставить — что было чертовски сложно, — их нежное и уютное детство, связавшее теплой и почти — почти — невинной дружбой, поводов для размышления был целый вагон.  
Он размышлял о физическом, и хотя это не казалось самым главным, оно… черт, оно было.  
Хьюз был в его вкусе. Куинн любил красивых. А уж сочетание широкие плечи — узкие бедра просто с ума сводило. Если бы Килиан умел смотреть с поволокой, то точно бы сошел за одного из этих парней из реклам шампуня.  
И он был геем, в любом другом случае этого Мюррею было бы достаточно. Он знал, что вполне себе ничего, чтобы заинтересовать практически любого свободного парня, предпочитающего компанию других парней, поэтому думал в таких случаях только о том, чтобы случайно что-нибудь не ляпнуть и не спугнуть кавалера.  
Но что говорить о других мужчинах — он определенно нравился Килиану. Сердце просто так не колотится от чужой близости.  
  
Куинн подумал, как бы вел себя, если бы Хьюз был кем-нибудь другим. Например, фермером. Или… или тоже работал в супермаркете с Джемаймой. Какой бы была их встреча? Завязли бы они в воспоминаниях солнечного детства на более долгий срок или сразу осознали прошедшее время и увидели друг в друге взрослых новых личностей?  
Может быть, ели бы пирог Мамс у них дома и ржали, как кони, не будучи столь шокированными произошедшими метаморфозами.  
Может быть, обменялись бы некоторыми подробностями о течении своих жизней, и… и он бы оттрахал Килиана на заднем дворе, прижимая его лицом к сырой стене. А потом бы в каких-нибудь кустах, морщась от впивающихся в кожу веток остролистного падуба. А потом…  
Ему нравилось об этом думать. Он представлял все не слишком подробно, чтобы не переволноваться, но и те расплывчатые приятные мысли его грели.  
  
Или нет.  
  
А если представить себе другой исход — противоположный? Что если бы Килиан был просто милым сексуальным священником, которого он только что узнал? Что если бы… если бы он сам попросил Мюррея…  
Нет. Не стал бы он о таком даже и думать. Это оно. То, что у них было. Оно значило слишком много.  
  
Мюррей остановился у прежнего места, ограды, за которой уже стелился луг с овцами, пытаясь копнуть глубже. Не копалось.  
Он позволил себе идти, ведя все тот же внутренний диалог с собой. Пытался убедить себя в том, что это все плохая затея. Если эмоции не давали ему шагнуть назад, то это должны были сделать логика и здравый смысл.  
Он — священник. И, как Куинн думал, достаточно одухотворенный. По крайней мере, он верил в то, что говорил. Верил в то, что так, а не иначе, ему будет лучше. Если он с такими же глазами вел мессы, его прихожане должны были толпами за ним идти.  
И Килиан не был похож на других, считающих, что секс это что-то столь же необходимое, сколь пища, поэтому господь не может наказать свое дитя за удовлетворение первичной нужды.  
Вновь мысли возвращались к этому.  
  
— Ты омерзителен, — подвел итог Мюррей, идя вдоль каменной луговой ограды. — Ты уедешь, а ему с этим жить.  
  
Но он ничего не мог поделать.  
  
Как и все дороги, эта вновь привела его к церкви. Куинн даже не решил, будет ли заходить внутрь, а ком волнения и ожидания уже свернулся у него в желудке. Что он сейчас мог сказать Хьюзу, не решив ничего с самим собой? Ох, это вряд ли было важно. Ему просто хотелось его увидеть.  
Церковь, как и прежде, встретила его многозначительным молчанием изнутри, укоряющим ликом святой девы и звеняще головокружительной высотой потолков.  
Куинн вдохнул полной грудью и, поправив волосы, двинулся по проходу к центру. На одной из лавок сидел мужчина, уперев лоб в сложенные на спинку переднего сидения ладони. У алтаря виднелось несколько человек, среди которых он узнал лишь миссис Талбот. Не особенно многолюдно, впрочем, для рабочего полдня достаточно.  
Вытянув шею, Мюррей рассмотрел кабинку для исповеданий. Обе дверцы были притворены. Возможно, Килиан был внутри, слушал чье-то очередное признание. Он прикинул, чем бы это могло быть. Отец, я превышаю скорость на своем двухместном велосипедике. Отец, в гостях я мажу слишком много масла на тост. Ему чудилось, более серьезные проступки тут неуместны. Друр был той деревушкой, где люди с трепетом относились даже к самым небольшим провинностям.  
  
Он хотел сесть на одну из лавок и подождать, но миссис Талбот заметила его первой.  
  
— Мюррей!  
  
С усилием приподняв уголки губ, он встретил ее напряженной улыбкой. Ему казалось странным, что так его приветствуют каждый раз.  
Подлетев к нему, она, как и прежде, схватила его за руки, потрясая ими в воздухе.  
  
— Очень хорошо, что ты заходишь сюда. Я уж думала в первый день, ты так заглянул, просто посмотреть, как на достопримечательность.  
— Да, я тут зашел… — он не придумал, как бы поточнее сформировать причину, а собеседница уже бросилась перечислять.  
— Свечку поставить, просто помолиться?  
  
Женщина смотрела на него так, будто один из вариантов ответа был неправильным.  
  
— На самом деле… хотел увидеться с отцом Хьюзом, — Куинн бросил взгляд на исповедальню.  
— О, так ты не вовремя пришел, — миссис Талбот зацыкала, так качая головой, что невольно гипнотизировала этими движениями. — Он сегодня не принимает.  
  
Она обернулась и ткнула пальцем куда-то в небытие — или, возможно, дальнюю стену, на которой висело объявление.  
  
— Среда и суббота, — четко сказала она, будто видела с такого расстояния текст. — В воскресенье после мессы только в экстренных случаях. Но если у тебя экстренный случай в любой другой день, он может принять тебя и дома. Помню, как-то…  
  
Открутиться от миссис Талбот оказалось делом сложным, но интересным. Пока она углублялась в сюжет своего небольшого грешка, связанного с тем, что она думала плохо о торговке цветами, якобы неправильно отсчитавшей ей сдачу, а на деле оказавшейся честнейшей женщиной, Мюррей мелкими шажками отходил все дальше и дальше, пока, прижавшись к стеночке, не отполз к выходу. Кажется, она этого и не заметила.  
  
В принципе, ее идея была не так плоха. Если телефонные сообщения еще можно было игнорировать, то не станет же Килиан держать его на пороге своего дома, притворяясь, что его там нет.  
  
Без велосипеда путь до приходского дома занял чуть больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. И это вопреки тому, что можно было предположить, на руку не шло. Вместо дополнительных мгновений, потраченных на размышления о том, что следует сказать, в голове крутились совсем другие мысли. Не очень хорошие, в основном.  
  
Деревянная веранда не блестела сыростью, подсохнув на сегодняшнем солнце, и скрип от того, что на нее ступили, показался громче. Звонка у двери не было, Мюррей постучал. Ему не хотелось выдавать себя на случай, если Килиан все же не захочет его видеть, поэтому он молчал, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило по ту сторону.  
Ему поздно пришло в голову, что его можно было увидеть в окно.  
Внутри раздался тихий скрип. Должно быть, Хьюз остановился в дверях, увидел его и не решился идти дальше.  
Куинн прищурился, но за тюлем, прикрывающим окна, ничего не было видно.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты там, — на всякий случай сказал он. — Я пришел поговорить и все. Ничего такого.  
  
Килиан не выходил.  
  
— Ты же пустишь меня, да? — с надеждой спросил Мюррей, но не услышав в ответ ничего, вздохнул. — Я бы пустил. Мне не очень удобно говорить через дверь.  
  
Новый скрип.  
  
— Знаешь, это похоже на то, будто я тебя преследую, — поделился он. — Я был в церкви, но там тебя не оказалось, теперь здесь. Мне казалось, ты тоже не против общаться. Не был против. До того, как я узнал, что ты… ну, сам знаешь.  
  
Молчание внутри становилось раздражающим, но его хотя бы слушали.  
  
— Потому что это ничего не меняет по сути, верно же? — он отвернулся от двери, прислоняясь к ней лопатками. — Ну или почти ничего.  
  
Куинн тихо усмехнулся, подумав, что разговор через такую преграду очень похож на беседу в исповедальне, но делиться этим не стал.  
  
— Я знаю, я еще не окончательно выбросил наше прошлое из головы, и я… все еще чувствую вину. Хотя ты и сказал, что все прошло. Но вдруг не все? Я же…  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Я же видел, как ты на меня смотрел. Ты считаешь это правильным? Убегать от себя, скрываясь под рясой? У тебя же должны быть чувства там… все такое. Я не силен в таких вещах. Если бы ты пустил меня и дал сказать, что я думаю, тебе в глаза. Почему ты все еще не открыл эту чертову дверь?  
  
Постучав подошвой, Мюррей развернулся. Ничего.  
  
— Меня это уже бесит. Знаешь что? Ты можешь отрезать себе яйца, но сердце ты никуда не денешь. Оно у тебя не атрофировалось, когда ты дал обет.  
  
Куинн зло пнул дверь последний раз. Похоже, у Килиана терпение было железным. Или он все обдумал, и ему в отличие от Мюррея удалось убедить себя в том, что это все не более, чем блажь. Но этого не могло быть.  
  
— Да пошел ты.  
  
Впервые с университета появилось желание вновь начать курить. И пить. И все, что угодно.  
Размашистыми шагам Куинн удалялся от дверей, хотя, к своему стыду, у дороги он чуть сбавил шаг. В голове картинка наконец распахивающейся двери и Хьюза, смущенно бормочущего, что поговорить все же стоит, была очень красивой. Но вот в реальности ее не было вовсе.  
Мюррей укорил себя позднее. Не надо было давить. О каких таких чувствах он начал плести? Он же пришел просто. Поговорить. Просто убедиться в том, что между ними все будет нормально и что в прошлом, тянущимся за ними, как ядро, прикованное цепью к ноге, не осталось недомолвок. Он ведь даже не собирался намекать на что-то и… Кажется, он предложил что-то? Нет? Сказанные слова в голове не всплывали. Только осознание того, что сболтнул лишнего.  
  
Дома по-прежнему никого не было, только Кобонка встретила его уже привычным тявканьем. Крутя хвостом так фанатично, что остальное жирное тельце вращалось вслед за задницей, она преследовала его по пятам от входной двери до кухонных ящиков, где он бросил якорь.  
То ли память его подводила, то ли Мамс стала выставлять свои богатства в каком-то ином порядке, но кофе оказалось найти задачей не такой простой. В одном шкафчике были сплошь стаканы — и он не знал, зачем именно столько стаканов. В этом доме разом больше пяти человек, наверное, никогда и не было.  
Другой был заполнен различными баночками со специями. Мамс была знатной любительницей всяческих кулинарных выставок и ярмарок, на которых продавалось все: от комбайнов до черной соли. Зачем ей это все — никто не знал, с рецептами она не экспериментировала, предпочитая только планировать.  
В третьем нашелся тряпичный белый мешочек, повязанный лентой. На ощупь внутри были орехи. Каштаны. Эх, опять они.  
Оставив попытки поиска кофе, он вытянул мешок на свет в надежде на то, что у Мамс не было на него больших планов. Завязан он был крепко, а судя по дате на пришитой бирке, содержались тут каштаны очень давно, чтобы оказаться крайне необходимым ингредиентом к чему-то в настоящем.  
  
Развязав ленту, Мюррей достал ножик, нашедшийся подозрительно быстро, и очистил парочку. Пожалуй, они не были такими вкусными, как жареные, и чистились не так легко, но все же пряная сладость была очень приятной на языке.  
Этот вкус напоминал тот старый. Когда они проверяли каштаны на предмет высушенности, разгрызая прямо на крышах.  
Это было не описать. Мягкий, терпкий, чуть вяжущий на кончике языка — всего лишь мгновение, оно не успевало надоесть. И дивный запах, наполняющий ноздри цветом сентября, а голову — картинками из детства.  
Содранные колени, выбившаяся из велосипеда спица, яркие-яркие листья, Килиан, Килиан, Килиан. Его было так много. Как он раньше не замечал?  
Раздражение к себе за то, что все эти годы не пытался связаться с ним, отчасти из страха вновь оказаться мыслями здесь, в неловком осознании себя, отчасти из страха за то, что он разочаруется в нем, как Мюррей разочаровался в себе сам.  
Он знал, что нельзя жалеть о прошлом, о том, что история не терпит сослагательного наклонения, но как было бы здорово оказаться там, в детстве, и изменить что-нибудь.  
Если бы он понял, что значил тот поцелуй, если бы не оттолкнул Килиана от себя, а остался с ним… Может быть, они бы и ездили друг к другу на каникулах. Или он бы сам поступил в Дублин. Интересно, они бы встречались, или же из этого ничего хорошего бы не вышло? Ну, по крайней мере, Хьюз бы не чувствовал свою вину за то, что он такой, какой есть. Не стал бы искать помощи у высших сил, обрекая свое тело на заточение.  
  
Нож быстро надоел, и Куинн решил погрузить себя еще глубже в воспоминания. Когда ему не нужны были различные приспособления, чтобы щелкать каштаны. Достаточно было провести языком, собирая ореховую пыль, а потом надкусить посередине. Редко удавалось не задеть ядро, но это все равно было вкусно.  
Было и есть.  
Он отложил кожурку в сторону.  
  
Завтра обязательно стоит пойти в церковь. Ему плевать, что там подумает Килиан о нем, но он скажет все, что думает. Он не имеет права отказать в исповеди, ведь так?  
Вот только было ли ему что сказать, кроме того, что он уже выложил?  
  
Со следующим каштаном изо рта выпала не только скорлупка. Мюррей несколько секунд смотрел на осколок на столе, пытаясь понять, что же это, пока, ощупав себя внутри языком, не напоролся на острый край обломившегося зуба.  
  
— Старая развалина, — Куинн огляделся в поисках отражающей поверхности. По ощущениям повреждена была верхняя левая пятерка.  
  
Он не знал, что его больше расстроило. То, что у него оказался дефектный зуб, подлежащий лечению. Или то, что он уже не может, как в детстве, баловаться различными вещами. Как грызение каштанов, например.  
В коридорном зеркале Мюррей придирчиво осмотрел свой рот. Отколотый кусок был небольшим, но залепить его чем-нибудь следовало.  
Его немного передернуло от мысли, что мистер Суинни — единственный стоматолог в Друре, к которому можно было обратиться. Нет, как мастер он был довольно неплох (и это Мюррей понял, когда изучил специальность и сравнил полученные знания с предыдущим опытом), но его нервно-скачущий стиль работы немного пугал.  
Он посмотрел на Кобонку, надеясь, что она поможет ему с принятием решения — терпеть еще полторы недели осколок во рту, периодически изрезая о него язык, или же пережить час работы эксцентричного старикашки. Собака пыталась ему помочь принять какое-то решение, перевернувшись с бока на спину, но это было не тем языком тела, который он понял.  
Вздохнув, Куинн набрал номер клиники, аккуратно выведенный Мамс в блокноте рядом с домашним телефоном, убеждаясь в том, что есть свободные места, завернул кусочек зуба в салфетку и пошел за ветровкой. Пора было встретиться с еще одним старым знакомым.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hurts - Perfect Timing_

  
  
  
— Вы записывались? — строго спросила медсестра, ознакомившись с номерами его медицинской страховки. — Мистер Суинни вот-вот должен закончить.  
  
Мюррей внимательно смотрел в ее лицо. Судя по возрасту, она вполне могла учиться на класс или два младше его, но он ее не помнил. Она его тоже. Вряд ли она была приезжей.  
Он пытался думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не о… и снова.  
  
Внутри больницы все было точно так же, как он помнил. Крашенные в персиковый цвет стены и потолок, большие плиты, через стыки которых он скакал, раздражая Мамс, ведущую его за руку в стоматологический кабинет, который он ненавидел.  
Хотя двери тут остались такими же, некоторые таблички и указатели сменились. Но видеть их ему было не нужно. Ноги сами шли по проторенному пути, и они его не подвели.  
  
Сам мастер дантист словно вынырнул из его прошлого. Такой же живой и прыгучий, как саранча в июле, он усадил Мюррея в кресло и принялся порхать вокруг, раскладывая инструменты и с разбегу запрыгивая на приступку у кресла, чтобы выравнять огромную светодиодную лампу. И, что самое приятное, он не засыпал огромным количеством вопросов, делая вид, будто они не виделись не девять лет, а пару-тройку недель.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы ты изъявлял желание становиться стоматологом, — сказал мистер Суинни, когда кратко вызнал самое важное о его настоящем.  
— Не думаю, что хоть один ребенок может сказать, что хочет стать стоматологом, — резонно заметил Мюррей, прежде чем целитель зубов схватил его за рот, распахивая, как кошелку с мелочью.  
— Это все надумки, милейший, — он звал Куинна милейшим с тех пор, как тому исполнилось четыре, и он впервые оказался на приеме, — лично я хотел стать стоматологом с тех пор, как вырвал у себя первый зуб, привязав его к дверной ручке!  
  
Куинн постарался незаметно закатить глаза.  
  
— Ты рассказывай, рассказывай, — продолжал мистер Суинни, старательно напихивая под его язык и губу впитывающие слюну тампоны, — как там жизнь за океаном? Сам-то я пересекал водный пролив всего раз — когда мы с покойной миссис Суинни ездили в свадебное путешествие в Париж. Ты был в Париже?  
— Нет, — попытался ответить через слой ваты Мюррей.  
— Спорю, тебе там понравилось! Там есть такое прекрасное бистро с красными скатерками, где подают яблочный сидр и оливки со специями!  
  
После изучения осколка его зуба под толстыми линзами собственных очков, дантист пришел к неутешительному выводу: он был крупным и находился с фронта, поэтому обычным покрытием коллоидным серебром было не обойтись. С другой стороны, сколота была только эмаль.  
Куинна почему-то больше обеспокоило то, что он раньше не носил очки.  
  
— Ну хотя бы пульпа не задета, — мистер Суинни почесал гладко выбритый подбородок обратным кончиком зонда. — Думаю, мы быстро все запломбируем.  
  
Мюррей запрокинул голову. Пока его зуб очищали от лишней грязи, на квадратной лампе на потолке он насчитал двадцать четыре деления. Произошло это до противного быстро. Раньше он кропотливо считал каждый квадратик, а теперь стоило всего лишь прикинуть, сколько их по горизонтали и вертикали. Слава арифметике.  
Кисловатый вкус адгезива, в котором он убедился, потрогав зуб языком в отсутствие бдительного внимания мистера Суинни, был гораздо менее приятным, чем его запах. До этого Мюррею не приходилось восстанавливать что-то у себя во рту, и было забавно находить в стоматологии новое для себя.  
  
Пока дантист возился с композитом, ваяя из него пломбу, Куинн смотрел в окно. Больше было некуда. Ни мониторов с мультиками, ни аквариума с рыбками, как в его нью-йоркском кабинете. Он стал слишком избалованным.  
Почему он не замечал стольких перемен в себе там? Потому что не с чем было сравнивать?  
Помешала думать об этом дальше полимеризационная лампа, чья светящаяся фиолетовым головка оказалась во рту. Тут она была не такая современная, как у него, дребезжа и вибрируя, но, по крайней мере, технология светоотверждаемых материалов добралась до Друра. Пришло неприятное осознание того, что дребезжала машинка в основном из-за того, что у стоматолога уже были не такие верные руки.  
  
Отвыкнуть от части зуба рот Мюррея не успел, поэтому даже на еще не сточенный край не среагировал. Мистер Суинни, однако, дотошно продолжил копаться в нем, пока там не произошло что-то волшебное, и он не остался доволен результатом.  
  
— Прогресс совершенно увлекает, не правда ли? — сказал он, нахваливая свою работу. — Раньше мы и подумать не могли о том, чтобы сделать что-то подобное.  
  
Куинн пожал плечами, ощупывая невероятно гладкий и приятный край своего зуба. Согнувшись над столом, мистер Суинни заполнял убористым почерком договор на оказание медицинских услуг. После первой строчки он глубоко вздохнул, снял очки и сел на стул.  
Уже взявший свою ветровку с вешалки, Мюррей расслабил правую ногу, перенося вес целиком на левую. Дантист посмотрел на него, словно впервые увидел.  
  
— Какой же это был год? — вдруг спросил он, опуская лицо.  
  
Подышав на стекло очков, мужчина начал медленно их протирать.  
  
— Тогда моя дочь закончила школу, — протянул он, — девяносто первый? Когда миссис Куинн привела тебя ко мне впервые.  
— Наверное.  
— Сто лет назад было, да?  
  
Мюррей повел плечом.  
  
— А мне кажется, буквально вчера.  
  
Вписав цену пломбы, мистер Суинни вновь оторвался от бумаги и посмотрел туда же, куда смотрел Куинн во время сеанса — в окно.  
  
— В Париже особенно красиво в сентябре, — заметил он. — В августе жуть как душно, можно помереть прямо на автобусной остановке. Но в сентябре прекрасно… — он запнулся и тяжело вздохнул. — Ох, какой я старый. Только старики все время вспоминают. Надо чесать из этой глуши подобру-поздорову.  
  
Насупившись, он принялся быстро дозаполнять бланк.  
Мюррей не был уверен, что полностью понимал его. Ему нравилось вспоминать, а старым он себя не ощущал. Или же… Ну нет. Детство, отрочество, юность — все это было за плечами, а окружающая действительность есть взрослость, как называли это люди среднего возраста, теша себя мыслями о том, что эта фаза продлится сколь угодно долго.  
Было ли время что-то менять? Было ли желание что-то менять? Или он, как старик, обросший опытом и стереотипами, уже не мог впустить в себя что-то другое?  
  
— Не думай об этом, Мюррей, — у Куинна приподнялись брови от обращения, — тебе еще рано. Конечно, ты об этом, наверное, и не думаешь.  
  
Снаружи кабинета Мюррей оказался еще более озадаченным, чем внутри. Сжимая полученный договор, он пытался вспомнить, где находится администрация, но осознал, что никогда и не бывал в этом крыле. Мамс, оставляя его прохлаждаться в приемной, всегда ходила туда сама, оповещая интересующихся и нет, сколько она сэкономила на страховке.  
Поначалу ему везло. Встретив санитарку из персонала, он осведомился о направлении и даже попал к пункту назначения без особых приключений. А вот на обратной дороге… Мюррею показалось, что путь сюда занял слишком много времени и точно есть более короткая дорога обратно.  
На неожиданной развилке в коридоре Мюррей решил свернуть направо — левый путь вел к лифтам, а он не поднимался. Как выяснилось, этот поворот не был верным. Вдоль стены располагались двери со стеклянными вставками, за которыми уже находились пациенты травматологического отделения. Ему нужно было просто свернуть обратно и уйти, но его внимание привлекла одна из коек.  
Мюррей вздохнул в полуулыбке от очередной козни судьбы, прислоняясь плечом к персиковой стенке. На постели лежала молодая женщина в халате с закрепленной на весу ногой в гипсе. Левой рукой она активно жестикулировала, о чем-то разговаривая, а правой держала за руку сидящего на краю койки Килиана. Он сидел спиной, но это была точно его спина.  
Слов их беседы было не разобрать, но Куинн мог представить, о чем шла речь. Было так странно и непривычно наблюдать за ним таким со стороны. Степенным, внимательным, страждущим. Она нервничала, а он успокаивал ее словами или же прикосновениями. И так… так безобразно захотелось оказаться на месте этой сломавшей (или растянувшей?) ногу женщины, под его взглядом и с его рукой в своей.  
  
Засмотревшись, он упустил момент, когда Хьюз благословлял ее напоследок и поднимался. Он подумал, стоит ли бежать до края коридора и пытаться спрятаться, когда вопрос «а зачем?», возникший в голове, показался наиболее логичным.  
Разобрать выражение лица Килиана, натолкнувшегося на него у двери, было почти невозможным. Усталость, легкое раздражение, а в итоге смирение, и все это вместе. Килиан опустил глаза.  
  
— Как ты узнал, что я здесь? — тихо спросил он, не привлекая внимание медсестры.  
— Я не знал, — честно ответил Мюррей.  
— Ну да.  
  
Он ощутил себя глупой девочкой, бегущей за объектом своего воздыхания, когда следовал за Хьюзом, широко шагающим к дальнему углу от палат. Остановившись у распахнутого окна, не видимого из коридора, тот уперся руками в подоконник и нахмурился.  
  
— Я не следил за тобой, — повторил Куинн. — Я думал, ты у себя дома. Я приходил и…  
  
Неловкое осознание того, что говорил с пустотой за дверью, принимая ее за друга, огрело его щеки румянцем.  
  
— А потом я сломал зуб, и мне пришлось заскочить сюда, — торопливо объяснил он.  
  
Килиан поднял голову, втягивая воздух через нос. В качестве доказательства Мюррей отодвинул верхнюю губу, демонстрируя ему свой свежеотреставрированный зуб. Мюррей надеялся, что в самом деле будет не очень заметно место лечения.  
  
— На все воля божья. Значит, и на эту встречу тоже, — так предсказуемо заметил Хьюз и все же взглянул на его рот. — Ну и как же ты его сломал?  
  
В голове всплыло несколько вариантов. Начиная с едких и заканчивая циничными. Он ничего не ответил.  
  
— Здесь разве можно курить? — спросил вместо этого Куинн, глядя, как тот вынимает свои «B &H» из внутреннего кармана черного пиджака. — Только священнослужителям?  
  
Кольнула неприятная мысль, почему тому захотелось курить именно сейчас.  
  
— Это же не та девушка? — осторожно поинтересовался он. — Она не умирает?  
— У нее сломана нога, — сказал очевидное Килиан, затягиваясь. — Она не умирает. Ты не знал, что помощь священника может пригодиться не только в самом крайнем случае?  
— Нет, но…  
— Иногда просто стоит поговорить о том, что волнует.  
— Я это и пытаюсь сделать.  
— М?  
— Ты меня волнуешь.  
— Прекрати.  
  
Хьюз оглянулся, будто за его спиной могли стоять свидетели. Там их не было.  
  
— Я уже, — он мимолетно коснулся губами фильтра, даже не вдохнув дым, — говорил тебе. Прошлого не осталось. Ни глупых чувств, ни надежд. Ничего. Мертвую кобылу бесполезно подстегивать, уже давно поздно.  
— Я не говорил о прошлом.  
— Ты знаешь, кто я в настоящем. И кто ты. И это все не имеет смысла.  
— А ты знаешь, почему ты об этом говоришь? — Мюррей приподнял подбородок, чтобы казаться серьезнее. — Потому что тоже думаешь об этом.  
— А ты считаешь, что так легко бороться с собой? — друг наморщил нос, щелчком отправляя окурок в урну, установленную рядом. Куинн заметил там еще несколько бычков; видимо, не одному Хьюзу приходило в голову избегать запрет на курение в местах работы у широкого окна. — Может быть, я и не забыл что-то, но я не могу… не имею права поддаться.  
— Потому что это грех?  
— Потому что я поклялся, что буду принадлежать только богу. Для тебя такие клятвы ничего не значат, но они имеют значение для меня.  
  
Он отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на Мюррея, и это говорило о многом. О большем, чем его слова.  
Внутри все пылало, и Куинн мог дать слово, это не было физическим… исключительно физическим влечением.  
  
Он в мыслях вновь возвращался к тому, что могло бы быть, стань Хьюз не священником, а кем-нибудь другим. Они бы трахнулись, и ему бы даже в голову не пришло что-то большее. Наверное, не пришло бы. А теперь, каждый раз надеясь просочиться в дверь и встречая за ней каменную стену, он все больше и больше хотел оказаться внутри. Тем более, он был уверен: его там ждали.  
  
— Килиан.  
  
Он коснулся рукой плеча товарища, и тот дернул им как-то. Уже не так раздраженно.  
  
— Я не буду ничего делать, если ты не хочешь, — вздохнул он.  
  
Хьюз обернулся с усталостью, накладывающей на него пять лет сверх его возраста. Его темные брови все еще были нахмурены, не веря ни в примирение, ни в его отказ.  
  
— Но ты хочешь.  
  
Он бы точно оттолкнул его вновь, если бы Мюррей попытался поцеловать его в губы. Но это не казалось самым правильным в этот момент.  
Ладонь Килиана, которую тот хотел положить ему на плечо, создав дополнительное расстояние между ними, оказалась сухой и чуть теплой, когда Мюррей перехватил ее. Мягкая кожа, нежные подушечки — вряд ли тому приходилось работать руками. Она чуть отдернулась назад, когда Куинн щекотно провел большим пальцем по линиям на внутренней стороне.  
И это было тем, что он больше всего хотел в тот момент. Наклонившись, он поцеловал ее. Прямо в тыльную сторону над костяшками и чуть повыше. Отвернув плотный манжет, коснулся губами запястья.  
Брови Хьюза приподнялись от удивления, по щекам пробежал слабый румянец. А перед глазами демоническим огнем во тьме стоял римский воротничок на фоне черных рубашки и пиджака.  
  
Кожа с обратной стороны пахла табаком, но на вкус была как свет. Как тот, что разливался внутри Мюррея, когда он думал, что делает. Восторг переполнял, как обычно переполнял прихожан, благословленных божьим словом и обещанием защиты сверху. Но он не хотел, чтобы его защищали. Он хотел защитить.  
Обнять Килиана, рассказать ему обо всем, услышать что-нибудь в ответ, говорить с ним.  
Желудок свернулся до маленького сгустка тканей в страхе и неуверенности. Раньше такого с ним не происходило.  
У него было не слишком много партнеров, и к каждому Мюррей испытывал что-то разное, но вместе с тем похожее. К кому-то желание покровительствовать, к кому-то, наоборот, заботу, к кому-то жажду подчиниться, но всегда первым было влечение.  
Не здесь.  
То есть, конечно, он хотел Килиана и хотел ужасно, но познание духа казалось таким же важным, как познание тела.   
Его это пугало, но это был тот страх, с которым он был готов смириться.  
  
Хьюз закрыл глаза, и это было похоже на разрешение. Шагнув ближе, Куинн задержал дыхание на несколько секунд, рассматривая его лицо так близко. Каждую мелкую морщинку, пору кожи, волосинки аккуратно выбритых бакенбард. Каждую ресницу, дрожащую в предвкушении, каждую линию тонких розовых губ, которых хотел коснуться.  
  
Как же этот поцелуй отличался от того, первого. Этот казался первым. Неопытно, пробно, когда не знаешь, куда девать нос и стоит ли приоткрывать рот.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга с руками по швам, едва задевая друг друга кончиками губ. Пахло осенью и скорым дождем, и ветер из открытого окна шевелил волосы на затылке, и всего было слишком много.  
Килиан почувствовал это и хотел в который раз податься назад, не давая случиться неминуемому, но Мюррей поймал его, обнимая за талию и притягивая ближе. Как много лет назад, только теперь это он инициировал поцелуй, и он не смеялся.  
Прижимался теснее, мягко оттягивал его нижнюю губу своими, чувствуя вкус его слюны. Боясь спугнуть, но вовлекая в эту игру, в это безумие, от которого заходилось сердце и потели руки. И им снова было по семнадцать лет, и каждое прикосновение казалось чем-то новым и захватывающим.  
Хьюз неуверенно дотронулся до его языка своим, и Куинн проклял себя за все, чем успел испортить жизнь друга.  
Втянув воздух носом, Мюррей отпустил друга и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, а тот не нашел ничего лучше, чем погладить его по спине. Интересно, таким ли жестом он успокаивал жалующихся ему на судьбу прихожан или это было только для него?  
  
— Ты на вкус как стоматология, — прошептал Килиан ему чуть повыше уха.  
  
Чертова пломба.  
  
— А ты — как курево, — попытался мягко отшутиться Мюррей.  
  
Он просунул руки под расстегнутый пиджак и сцепил их за его поясницей. За окном шумело красно-желтое дерево.  
  
— Я знаю, что должен сопротивляться этому, — Хьюз не отталкивал его от себя, но запрокинул голову назад, касаясь затылком стены. — Но это так сложно. Моя слабость съедает меня изнутри.   
— Я понимаю, — согласился с ним тот.  
  
Потому что чувствую то же.  
Трудно быть священником, павшим в омут чувств, но и трудно быть влюбленным — он не боялся этого слова — в того, в кого нельзя влюбляться.  
  
— Если ты ждешь от меня... секс… — Килиан покачал головой, не зная, как закончить предложение, — я не могу это сделать. Я просто не могу.  
— А если не... не только?  
  
Он вновь посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Мое тело… - начал Хьюз, до боли закусывая губу.  
— Да, знаю, храм господний. Но неужели в целом храме нет места для меня?  
— Ты равняешь себя с богом? — тот нахмурился.  
  
Чужие шаги отвлекли их. Куинн выпустил его из кольца своих рук, благодаря кого-то за то, что ему не пришлось отвечать на этот вопрос, и отошел на два шага назад. Друг, встрепенувшись, отвернулся к окну, чтобы не выдать свое лицо и эмоции мимолетному прохожему. Прохожий оказался медсестрой с подносом лекарств, проследовавшей в служебную дверь.  
И они вновь остались одни.  
Мюррей знал много слов, но не знал, как их сложить в такой порядок, чтобы друг понял. Потому что он и себе этого объяснить не мог.  
  
— Я просто хочу… я не знаю, чего. Но чем бы это ни было, это связано с тобой.  
  
Тот молчал.  
  
— Если ты хоть… хоть на секунду рассматриваешь такую вероятность, что сейчас между нами происходит что-то большое и ценное… — Мюррей укусил себя за губу, — я хочу, чтобы у нас было время об этом поговорить. Ты же сможешь вечером со мной встретиться?  
— Правда, я не уверен, что… — он вздохнул. — Я постараюсь.  
  
…  
  
Куинн изрезал свою комнату настолько резкими и быстрыми шагами, что Кобонка от греха спряталась под его тумбу, лишь издалека наблюдая за этими мельтешениями. Но что бы ни происходило в комнате, внутри него все металось еще яростнее, еще стремительнее.  
В итоге он с громким скрипом приземлился на постель, отчего Джемайма застучала в стенку с той стороны. Но это все мало волновало.  
Сладкие страх, волнение, тревога и ожидание чего-то совершенно необычного боролись в его груди, выгрызая каждый внутри себе места побольше. Звон колоколов в ушах и висках давил на мозг, а кровь вновь приливала не к тем местам.  
Лежа с разгоряченным лицом и мыслями, Мюррей пытался успокоить себя. Но на каждый его аргумент подсознание выдавало контрдоказательство.  
  
Он придет — а если нет?  
Он согласится — а если передумает?  
Он захочет — а если образумится?  
Какие это все глупости — все это из-за тебя.  
  
Таким дурашливым втрескавшимся подростком он себя не помнил. В нем было столько сил, столько жажды.   
Куинн провел языком по своей губе, надеясь там все еще обнаружить привкус табака, но он давно растаял, оставив лишь ощущения на кончиках нервов, которые он восстанавливал в памяти.  
Мягкий рот, послушный и неуверенный. Такие сильные широкие плечи и твердая грудь. Он совершенно не помнил, был ли взбудоражен Хьюз так же сильно, как он сам, но в его воображении обоюдно было и это желание.  
  
— Назад пути не будет, ты это хочешь сказать? — Мюррей перевернулся на живот, прикрывая глаза.  
  
Кобонка высунула язык.  
Если бы она умела говорить, она бы наверняка спросила, к чему он их подводит, так решил про себя Мюррей. Но пока она говорить не умела, он об этом старался не думать.  
  
…  
  
Этим вечером у реки было холодно. Гораздо холоднее, чем предыдущими. Куинн закутался в ветровку, чтобы уберечься от прохладного ветра, идущего с Шэннона. Солнце скрывалось, и лишь маленькие рыжие блики прыгали то по неспокойной водной глади, то по алым листьям каштанов.  
Как было приятно думать об этом моменте в теплой комнате, лежа на кровати. Сейчас его плетьми длинных веток хлестали сомнения, и одно было больнее предыдущего. Они щипали гусиными клювами, и в ледяном осеннем вечере не находилось ни капли уверенности, чтобы скрыться от них.  
Они не договаривались о точном времени, но Мюррей явно ждал встречи больше — он пришел и ждал почти час. Совершенно один, если не считать его волнение за полноценного спутника.  
Он почти начал корить себя, когда услышал звук ботинок, загребающих шуршащую листву под ногами.  
Господи боже мой. Он пришел. Не то чтобы Куинн сомневался. Не то чтобы он не врал себе.  
  
Килиан был мудрее и надел теплую куртку с толстыми джинсами. Впрочем, идти ему было меньше, он мог оценить погоду прямо из окна, а не мчаться сюда стремглав, нацепив первое попавшееся.  
Спрятав свободную руку в карман, он встал в паре футов от Мюррея и посмотрел туда же, куда и он.  
  
— Я долго думал, — твердо сказал он, — перед тем, как прийти.  
— Да? — с легким разочарованием переспросил тот.  
  
Хьюз повернулся к нему и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, я совсем не думал.  
  
Он тихо засмеялся и вновь посмотрел на реку. Красный контур света очерчивал его лицо.  
  
— Если бы я начал думать, я бы не вышел из дома. Это… это ужасное ощущение.  
— Какое?  
— Когда голова требует остановиться. Но сердце тянет в омут.  
  
Куинн сглотнул, боясь моргнуть. Он закусил губу от того, что Хьюз, как и он, думал, что то, что движет ими, — сердце.  
  
— Сердце оказалось сильнее? — тихо спросил он.  
  
Когда Килиан закрывал его от ветра, было не так холодно.  
  
— Или тело, — задумчиво продолжил он. — Иногда я думаю, что это противостояние не сердца и головы, но тела и разума.  
— Почему это должно быть противостоянием? — нахмурился Мюррей. — Зачем их ставить друг против друга, когда это две стороны одной монеты?  
  
Тот не ответил на поставленный вопрос, возводя глаза к куполу из листьев над ними.  
  
— Внутренний протест, — мужчина горько усмехнулся. — Я с детства задавал себе вопросы, и они отчасти были глупыми, а отчасти слишком сложными для меня. Когда я пришел к богу… мне уже все не казалось трудным. Не таким, как до этого.  
— Что полегче, да?  
— Я бы не сказал, что это полегче. Мне от многого пришлось отказаться, но и многое я получил взамен.  
  
Мюррей сунул руку ему в карман, находя его мизинец и сжимая своим.  
  
— Спокойствие, уверенность, тишину, — друг шумно выдохнул, шмыгая носом. — Возможность спасать и помогать.  
— Это ценный дар.  
— Да. И ты сейчас заставляешь меня сомневаться, стоит ли это того…  
— Килиан.  
  
То, что сейчас, когда сам Куинн размышлял лишь о том пустячном, нежном и романтичном, внутри Хьюза боролись его сущность и его долг, истязало его. Он чувствовал себя жалким и пустым. Это было невозможно переносить.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь… — он замялся, подбирая слова, — низложить священника внутри тебя. Или пытаться облегчить свою вину за то, как повел с тобой в прошлом. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты — ты — был сейчас рядом.  
  
Килиан запрокинул голову, вновь не отвечая. Холод коснулся его кожи, и мурашки заползали по шее.  
  
И все продолжалось там, где начиналось. Где произошел первый поцелуй. Первая влюбленность. Осознание себя.  
Потянув Хьюза за руку и преодолевая сопротивление в виде его спотыкающихся ног, Куинн подвел его к старому дереву. И потому, что так было удобнее, и потому, что так он бы меньше беспокоился о лишних взглядах. А ему не хотелось, чтобы мысли Килиана были где-то еще.  
Будь они в каком-нибудь мелодраматическом фильме, на стволе обязательно бы были вырезаны их имена, но их там не было. Были воспоминания. Некоторые в голове, некоторые в сердце, некоторые на кончиках пальцев и губ.  
  
Они сидели на земле у корней старого дерева, и Килиан положил голову на плечо Мюррею, сжимая внизу его ладонь.  
  
— Что мы теперь будем со всем этим делать? Прости за вопрос, я не знаю... я просто не знаю, как это происходит.  
  
Куинн поджал губы. Ему не очень хотелось рассказывать о том, что у него было с другими мужчинами.   
  
— Ну, я… — он замялся, — обычно я хожу на пару свиданий, а потом мы занимаемся делом.  
  
Хьюз поежился и обнял себя рукой, удерживая тепло в своих объятиях.  
  
— Так быстро, — досадливо констатировал он.  
— Это еще медленно, — оправдался тот. — Некоторые и на первом свидании могут в штаны начать лезть.  
  
Совсем как он в своих мыслях о Килиане тогда. Теперь он был смущен и раздражен ими. Как ему в голову вообще могло прийти… То есть, он знал, как это могло прийти. Но лишь теперь, отчасти поняв и отчасти проникнув в сущность друга, Мюррей мог осудить себя за те скорые скабрезные помыслы. Осудить, но не избавиться от них полностью.   
  
— Я так не делаю, — поспешно прибавил Мюррей. — Я стараюсь заводить серьезные отношения.  
— Как ты думаешь, у нас… у нас что-нибудь могло бы быть? _Серьезное?_ — неловко спросил Хьюз. — Если бы мы... были кем-то другим?   
  
Он вновь наклонился вперед, нервно обхватывая себя под коленями.  
Куинн пожал плечами.  
  
— Я слышал, довольно многие священники, находя свою вторую половину, снимали с себя сан.  
— Ты не можешь от меня этого хотеть.  
  
Мужчина закусил губу. Он говорил не совсем всерьез, скорее пробуя почву. Да и что он мог сказать? Ему осталось тут находиться около недели, он не знал, о каких серьезных отношениях речь.  
  
— Нет, конечно, не могу, — он попытался сгладить неприятную паузу осторожной шуткой, — но для того, чтобы заниматься сексом, тебе не обязательно отказываться от рясы. Можно ее лишь чуть-чуть приподнять.  
  
Закатив глаза, Килиан хмыкнул и повернул к нему голову. В полумраке его белки блестели, как блики на воде.  
Мюррей ожидал какого-нибудь нравоучения, но его не было.  
  
— Мне бы тоже этого хотелось, — робко и стыдливо признал тот. — Ну… моему телу. Моему телу хотелось.  
— И чего бы ему хотелось? — он наклонился к нему, интимно шепча в паре дюймов от его лица.  
— Разного.  
  
Как он и рассчитывал, Хьюз не выдержал и поцеловал его. Уже не так скованно, как предыдущий раз. И хотя руки он все еще держал по швам, боясь касаться, его губы были смелее.  
  
— Не стоматология, — пробормотал он, отрываясь на секунды.  
— Что? — на выдохе переспросил Куинн.  
— Твой вкус. Не стоматология, — по его позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. — Ты другой.   
  
Удерживая, Мюррей погладил его по колену, ускользая к внутренней стороне бедра.  
  
— Как грех.  
  
Он коснулся его сквозь джинсы, и бедра Килиана сдвинулись, зажимая его ладонь и не давая трогать.   
  
— И благодать.  
  
Куинн обвел пальцем освобожденной левой руки пуговицы куртки внизу. Он ощутил, как под ней испуганно втянулся живот.   
Хьюз быстро поднял взгляд, пытаясь нашарить в вечерней листве деревьев что-нибудь, что могло бы отвлечь его от опасных событий там внизу и смятения, вихрем кружащего в голове и груди.   
  
— Я хочу целовать тебя... все так же сильно хочу, — скомкано прошептал он, жмурясь. — Но как... как я могу?   
  
Похоть закипала внутри, а лживые бесы мешали слышать.   
  
Мюррей думал о том, чтобы спросить, делал ли он это раньше. Не всерьез. Такая откровенная пошлость бы все испортила, он был уверен. Но сладкая мысль о том, чтобы вести подобные разговоры, грела его внизу живота.  
Обнимать его и целовать, получая в награду вздрагивания и потерянные взгляды. Или… или идти дальше. Вытянуть из него что-нибудь новое, коснуться того внутри него, что он прятал и закрывал от всех и себя в первую очередь. Мягкого. Светлого. Эфирного.  
И он был грешен, потому что так желал коснуться плоти. Тьма желания вымещала из себя дрожащий огонек искренности и терпения.   
«Собачка» в его пальцах прожужжала, стоило ее потянуть, хотя далеко соскользнуть не успела. Его руку накрыла чужая, отталкивая.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — Килиану понадобилось время, чтобы собраться для вопроса. — Подожди. Остановись. Прошу тебя.   
  
Он подчинился.  
  
— В чем дело? — Мюррей поднял голову, опираясь на руку. — Что-то не так?  
— Я думал, что смогу, — Хьюз дернул змейку на место, скрещивая ноги. — Но я не могу. Только не так. Это не то, как я думал... не так.   
  
Куинн сел, отводя от него потерянный взгляд. Он опять все испортил.  
Он чувствовал злость на себя и немного — на него, — потому что понятия не имел, как вести себя с ним, и Килиан тоже не знал и не мог объяснить.  
  
— Я, наверное, пойду, — сказал тот, поправляя куртку.  
— Ага, иди. Пока выяснишь, что тебе нужно самому.  
  
Мюррей вцепился в волосы, стараясь не сказать еще лишнего. Чего-нибудь еще, что тот бы счел неуместным. Ох, как это было сложно. Особенно ему. Когда он сам не знал, чего хотел.  
  
— Будешь думать обо мне перед сном? — едко бросил он Килиану в спину, ненавидя себя. — Или ты дрочишь только на Иисуса?  
  
Хьюз сбавил шаг на несколько секунд.  
  
— Зачем ты так?  
  
Он не ответил.  
Лицо горело, тошнило от самого себя и хотелось просто сдохнуть.


	7. Chapter 7

Мюррей чувствовал себя насквозь заболевшим. За годы жизни в Нью-Йорке он болел всего раз или два, в остальное время накачивая себя витаминами разного сорта и прочей профилактикой для укрепления организма. Поэтому ощущение слабости показалось странным и чуждым.  
Джемайма тоже заметила изменения в нем, сказав, что он выглядит, как зад. У него не было настроения смеяться.  
  
Ощущение потерянности в себе и запутанности было хуже температуры.  
Скрывшись от Мамс с ее гиперзаботой, он остался один на один с окном и своими мыслями.  
  
И, что обескураживало, гораздо больше, чем собственное состояние, его волновало, что же в этот момент думает Килиан. Ведь ему приходилось еще тяжелее.  
Заложив руки за голову, Мюррей вновь обратился к Боно в надежде на ответ. Но стал бы Боно осчастливливать Мюррея ответом на его жизнь?  
  
Одно он знал точно — Хьюз его определенно возненавидел после их последней беседы. Он бы и сам себя возненавидел.  
Столько раз убеждая себя в том, что это все идет не от физического желания, он столкнулся с неприятной реальностью. Он хотел не только душу Килиана. Он хотел все. А тому это не подходило.  
Мюррей знал, что это он должен идти на уступки, но упрямый мальчишка, просыпающийся в присутствии старого друга, мотал головой и упирался ногами. Он терпеть это не мог. Как и сейчас. Взрослый логичный человек хотел взять телефон, позвонить ему и попросить прощения за то, что наговорил и сделал. Ребенок бился головой в стену и утверждал, что лучше подождать, все разрешится само собой. Но вот только как?  
  
…  
  
Не выходить из дома было той еще задачей. Он догадывался — а точнее был уверен, что обязательно где-нибудь натолкнется на Килиана — или тот будет вести какую-нибудь свадьбу, или похороны, или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Поэтому дом был лучшим вариантом. Хотя с какой стороны посмотреть…  
  
Мамс решила откормить его, оставив до своего ухода на сковороде омлет с сыром и грибами, а в хлебнице под салфеткой — новый яблочный пирог, на этот раз с карамелью.  
Затолкав в рот побольше еды, Мюррей залил все горячим чаем и вяло принялся пережевывать превращающуюся в однородную массу.  
  
Килиан. Он вообще перестал думать о ком-либо, да и о чем-либо другом.  
  
— Так меня еще не скручивало, — пожаловался он Кобонке, сидящей рядом. С огромными масляными глазами, она тяжело сглатывала, поглядывая на покачивающийся на зубцах его вилки кусочек омлета.  
  
Ввиду этих огромных глаз она и приобрела свои габариты.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь, но тебе нельзя, — строго сказал Мюррей и прикусил язык.  
  
Нельзя. Его всегда смешили эти церковные обеты. Как они могли быть связаны с самим богом, если регулярно менялись и были завязаны на локальной конфессии?  
Где-то запрещалось обривать лицо, где-то — есть мясо по пятницам, где-то одобрялись только гетеросексуально женатые священники, а где-то — исключались любые их связи.  
Если они и нарушали какой-то закон, то человеческий, придуманный… он не знал, с какой целью. Раньше ему казалось, что католики очень хорошо устроились, обосновав свою тусовку с максимальным количеством привилегий и минимальным — запретов.  
  
Но это был тот закон, в который Килиан верил, и на который полагался. Имел ли Мюррей право на Килиана, если не уважал его?  
  
…  
  
— Ты сегодня выходная, что ли? — его не очень обрадовало присутствие Джемаймы дома.  
  
Замершая в одной длинной футболке с полотенцем на голове сестра всем своим видом иллюстрировала фразу «понаехал тут».  
Куинн планировал честно пострадать и пожалеть себя, а наличие дополнительных родственников не способствовало духовному просветлению.  
  
— Два через два, так это работает, — она поставила чайник и залезла на стул, пододвигая к себе корзинку с пирогом.  
— Как-то выпустил это из виду, — развел руками он.  
  
Чай в его чашке уже остыл, он понадеялся, что в чайнике будет достаточно воды на еще одну порцию.  
  
— Ты все еще похож на зад.  
— Отвали, — вяло отозвался Мюррей.  
— Эй, ну расскажи, в чем дело, — Джемайма вытянула ногу, пихая его в коленку голой ступней. — У меня кончился сериал, мне не достает в жизни драмы.  
— А как же Пат? Я думал, у вас с ним все достаточно захватывающе.  
— Да пошел он, — рявкнула она и вгрызлась в пирог.  
  
Песочные крошки просыпались ей на одежду, но ее это не волновало. Она была явно недовольна.  
Не то чтобы у Мюррея было настроение слушать о чужих проблемах, когда собственные лизали его затылок, но он все равно вздохнул и сдался:  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
Лицо Джемаймы должно было быть отображено на картинах. Как будто у нее было четыре тысячи слов, чтобы быть сказанными, но она не знала, какое из них выбрать.  
  
— Ты не хочешь ничего говорить сама, а требуешь что-то от меня, — констатировал он, отворачиваясь от нее. Это всегда работало.  
— Мне кажется, мы расстались, — протараторила она, боясь упустить момент откровений, когда ему интересно. — Я опечалена.  
— Что ты натворила?  
— Почему сразу я?  
  
Она возмущенно поднялась над стулом, расправляя плечи, как петух — перья.  
  
— Потому что я знаю тебя, Джем.  
  
И себя. И нашу породу.  
  
Сестра долго ничего не отвечала. Она сделала вид, что не может отвлекаться от чайника, которым надо непременно греметь очень громко, заливая кипятком заварку и наполняя свою розовую кружку с кошечками. Она покопалась в холодильнике в поисках сиропа, но ничего не нашла, поэтому, тяжело вздохнув, вернулась ко столу.  
  
— Может быть, я немного и виновата, — сконфуженно пробормотала Джемайма, обнимая кружку белыми пальцами.  
  
Куинн заварил себе еще чаю и подготовился слушать.  
  
— В общем, суть в чем, — она нахмурилась, как троечник над примером по высшей математике. — Вышло так, что его отпуск на работе совпадает с моим.  
— Здорово, — он сделал мысленную заметку — неизвестный Пат работает, уже неплохо.  
— Да, но с этого-то все и началось. Мы решили куда-нибудь поехать вместе. Знаешь, романтика, все дела. У вас, геев, же тоже что-то подобное есть?  
  
Последний вопрос Джемайма задала в шутку, потому что очень уж длинную паузу держала, ожидая его возмущений. Их не было, и она продолжила.  
  
— Вся проблема в том, что я хочу, чтобы мы поехали в Дублин. Сходили на концерт, в кино, погуляли бы по каким-нибудь достопримечательностям, попробовали бы наконец круглые шоколадки на подушках в отеле.  
— Да, это повод.  
— Вот и я о чем! — она наставила на него указательный палец в жесте «в точку». — Было бы отлично. Но нет. Он, видите ли, хочет, чтобы мы поехали на ферму его тетки в самый зад Клеггана. Воздух там чистый! Речка! Да этого добра и тут завались. Сменить один сарай на другой, тоже мне удовольствие. Я хочу цивилизацию! Клевые места.  
— Круглые шоколадки.  
— Безусловно, — разгоряченная сестра выступала с жаром, увидев в нем поддержку. — Ну вот объясни мне, какой прикол в этом Клеггане?  
— Может, ему нравится.  
— Но мне-то нет!  
— Но ты не одна в этих отношениях.  
— Пф-ф.  
  
Джемайма недовольно скрестила руки на груди.  
Странно, но от разговора с ней ему самому стало немного легче. Ведь разве не в принятии точки зрения другого заключалась суть компромисса, на котором строились связи?  
Гораздо проще было советовать, чем внимать советам.  
  
— Короче, мы поругались, теперь он вообще не хочет брать отпуск, — скомкано завершила она.  
— И ты винишь в этом его? — как знакомо.  
— А кого же еще?  
— Не себя за то, что не решилась пойти на уступки?  
— Я не могу понять, ты тоже за Клегган, что ли? — сестра громко фыркнула. — Ну, конечно, живет там себе в Нью-Йорке припеваючи, ходит по пятницам в диско-клубы, а по субботам в салон по отбеливанию ануса. Ты и понятия не имеешь, что это такое — жить тут всю-ю-ю жизнь.  
  
Мюррей со шлепком уперся щекой о раскрытую ладонь. Идея цивилизации, выражающейся в диско-клубах и салонах по отбеливанию ануса, его несколько развеселила.  
  
— Я не за Клегган, — сквозь улыбку сказал он.  
— Но все равно за Пата.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда за меня?  
— Джем, ну ты как маленькая.  
  
Она насупилась. Ну точно как маленькая.  
  
— Ты же его любишь? — уточнил он. Получив неуверенный, но кивок, Куинн продолжил. — Почему бы не уступить?  
— Потому что Клегган — дрянь.  
— Разве… — он закусил губу, смотря в окно, — разве важно, где и как вы будете, если будете вместе?  
  
Джемайма с недовольством слушала его, но не перебивала, делая для себя выводы.  
  
— Но Клегган…  
— Да, то же захолустье. Но вы будете одни. Без Мамс, которая попытается выяснить, что вы делаете за закрытой дверью. Даже если это не секс.  
  
Последнюю фразу он добавил скорее касательно себя, но сестра подхватила.  
  
— Да сейчас не секс! Зачем Пат мне тогда вообще нужен! — воскликнула она и наконец улыбнулась. — Ну ладно, с ним еще много вещей можно здорово делать. Готовить фрикадельки из бараньего фарша, болтать, смотреть детективы. Он никогда не угадывает, кто убийца. А я угадываю.  
— Видишь, сколько всего. Наверное, это все можно сделать и в Клеггане.  
— Наверное. Но это же то же самое, что менять шило на мыло! Разве он не понимает?  
— Всегда можно поговорить, — он положил голову на сложенные руки на стол и вздохнул. — Знаешь, почему мы с Джейсоном расстались?  
— Потому что ты много работал. Так ты сказал.  
— Ага. Так я сказал. Сейчас я вспоминаю тот период в моей жизни и понимаю, что мог бы что-то изменить. Сбавить темпы своих кружений по лестницам карьер, чтобы больше времени проводить с человеком, который мне не безразличен. Но я этого не сделал. Я даже не говорил с ним об этом. Просто дал ему уйти.  
— Ты об этом жалеешь?  
— Это уже не важно. Важно, что тебе лучше. Клегган или потерять Пата.  
  
Сестра поболтала оставшийся чай в кружке.  
  
— Придется попросить у него прощения.  
— Да, и мне тоже.  
— А тебе еще зачем?  
— Да нет, — он отмахнулся. — Просто мысли вслух.  
  
Но все равно придется.  
Мюррей давно не испытывал такого облегчения от бесед с Джемаймой. Теперь он примерно, но догадывался, что делать.  
  
…  
  
Покой церкви освящал. Темный далекий купол навевал мысль о хоре из низких мужских голосов, и Мюррей почти представил, как они стройно поют какой-нибудь гимн. Но внутри было тихо.  
Он никогда до этого момента не сидел на задних рядах, Мамс все время вытаскивала его на передний план, чтобы отец ОʼРурк видел, какой он хороший и примерный мальчик. Интересно, рассказала ли она ему, что он не такой уж и хороший…  
Мысли о старом священнике вызывали теперь отторжение и боль в груди. Вот так, человек, имеющий небольшой, но авторитет, способен вытянуть из чьей-то жизни весь смысл и забить его собой.  
Не без твоей помощи, Мюррей.  
  
Внутри все сжалось, когда мимо прошел Килиан, не заметив его. В исповедальне уже кто-то был, кого тот должен был выслушать.  
«Может, я до конца и не переубедил себя», — со вздохом решил Куинн, понимая, что ему все еще очень интересно, тугая ли пуговица на брюках Хьюза и, ох, прости меня, святая дева, как же он выглядит под одеждой. Все печенье мира этого стоило.  
Или нет.  
Потому что лицо Килиана занимало куда больше. Как он улыбается и смеется. Как хмурится в шутку, а его брови смешливо изгибаются.  
Мюррей бы хотел надеяться, что ему представится возможность увидеть хоть что-нибудь.  
Он не помнил, когда путался в себе так сильно.  
  
Женщина в исповедальной кабинке провела ужасно много времени, но наружу она буквально выпорхнула. Наверняка поведала о том, как пытается насолить будущей невестке, которая не достойна ее сына, и получила подтверждение в том, что грех не так велик, и геенна огненная ей не грозит. Или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
Пока народу в церкви было немного, поэтому туда больше никто не шел.  
  
Сглотнув, Куинн на желейных ногах поднялся со своего места, бредя по проходу между рядами. Он волновался. Ох, как он волновался. Он даже пожалел, что не сходил еще раз в туалет, потому что слабость была уже какой-то неестественной.  
  
И вот снова эта кабинка, маленький тесный лифт, который возносит грешников к стопам господа, говорящего через детей своих. Так утверждала религия.  
Мюррей вздохнул. Он верил в бога, а не людей, но если Килиан верил в людей, это было его правом, которого он не смел его лишать.  
  
Привычное сидение под задом уже не казалось таким неудобным, а кабинка вокруг — тесной. Внутри все сжималось куда сильнее и было намного тревожнее.  
  
Заслонка отворилась раньше, чем он успел собраться с мыслями.  
  
— Я слушаю тебя, дитя.  
  
От ровного прохладного голоса Хьюза — отца Хьюза — на лбу выступила испарина.  
  
— Простите меня, отец, ибо я согрешил.  
  
С той стороны послышался тяжелый вздох. Он узнал его.  
  
— С моей последней исповеди прошло… я не уверен, лет девять, наверное.  
— Это долгий срок, — приглушенно отозвались с той стороны. — Почему ты не исповедовался так долго?  
— А я и не грешил, — в попытке закрыться, Мюррей отшутился, но даже самому от этого смешно не стало. — Нет, конечно, я грешил, но не настолько. Никаких смертных грехов, жизнь по евангелию, все такое. И в вере своей я не сомневался. До этого момента… Теперь я даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
— С того, что тебя более всего тревожит.  
  
Все.  
  
— Я влюбился в священника, — выдавил он из себя. Горло сжималось. — Ему я тоже, хотелось бы верить, не безразличен.  
— Это так, — тот не был уверен, услышал ли в действительности такой ответ, или же его нарисовало его воображение.  
— Я влюбился в священника и, кажется, этим усложнил его жизнь. Я имею в виду, я не хотел этого, если ему это принесет неприятности. Не хотел, но… я уже натворил достаточно. Наговорил достаточно. Я требовал от него невозможного, думая только о своих желаниях и… мне стыдно за это. Потому что на самом деле я бы хотел только лучшего.  
— И что же, по-твоему, лучшее?  
  
Куинн откинул голову назад, ощущая твердое дерево затылком.  
  
— Я не знаю. Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы это было не только… «по-моему»… Это то, что зависит от двоих… и… мне уже все равно, что это будет. Я просто хочу видеть его и… говорить с ним. Возможно… возможно, делать с ним фрикадельки из баранины или же смотреть детективы. То, с чем ему будет комфортно жить.  
— Ты этого хочешь?  
— Да, думаю, да. Я уже столько… столько сделал. Столько… до этого. Я уже не знаю, чего смею просить.  
  
Килиан долго молчал по ту сторону, слышался только звук четок, которые он перебирал, размышляя. Невольно Мюррей не оставил ему времени на мысли.  
  
— Ты не позвонил мне.  
— Что?  
— Ты мог бы позвонить мне после.  
— Я, — Мюррей сглотнул, — я думал, ты не захочешь со мной разговаривать.  
— И поэтому явился сюда?  
— Ну. Ну да.  
— Я захочу разговаривать. Всегда захочу. И хотя ты на самом деле причинил мне… неудобства… я рад, что это был ты.  
— Может быть, мы… поговорим после? С глазу на глаз, — с надеждой спросил он. — Если… если тебе это подходит.  
— После, — подтвердили с другой стороны. — Сегодня я читаю мессу. Ты можешь послушать ее, а потом мы встретимся. Мне есть что тебе сказать.   
— Будет замечательно.  
  
Куинн широко улыбнулся, глядя в противоположную стену. Он не знал, что там будет дальше, но ему не терпелось узнать.  
  
— Я отпущу тебе грех. Но ты не сможешь пообещать не грешить так после.  
  
Мюррей поднял глаза к потолку кабинки, качая головой.  
  
— Нет, не смогу.  
  
Хьюз вздохнул тихо.  
  
— Это неправильная исповедь. Но бог милосерден. Он благословит и будет беречь тебя.  
  
Куинн вздрогнул от тепла, растекающегося от его слов. Каким бы ни был этот разговор, он принес в его душу спокойствие.  
  
— Во имя отца и сына, и святого духа. Аминь. Иди с миром и служи господу.  
  
И он пошел.


	8. Chapter 8

Era — The Mass

  
  
Мюррей постарался устроиться где-нибудь подальше, но не слишком далеко. Ряду на втором-третьем, чтобы и хорошо слышать, и не смущать Килиана. Если он его заметит, конечно.  
Мимо прошла довольная Мамс, о чем-то щебечущая с миссис Талбот. Он вжался в лавку, стараясь казаться меньше. Еще не хватало, чтобы мать села рядом и томно вздыхала, пока он мыслями был уже совершенно в другом месте.  
На его счастье, женщины не обратили на него внимания, пока устраивались на первом ряду с противоположной стороны от прохода. На субботнюю мессу собиралось не столь много человек, сколь на воскресную, но все же достаточно, чтобы среди них затеряться.  
  
Куинн не заметил, как задержал дыхание, когда Хьюз вышел из каморки, в которой готовился. На ходу поправляя столу, он прошел к кафедре, и разговоры сразу же спустились до шепота, а потом и вовсе стихли.  
  
Килиан улыбнулся, приветствуя приход; не слишком открыто, но это показалось искреннее, чем выставление обоих рядов зубов, практикуемое известными пасторами, которых Мюррей видел по телевизору.  
  
— Во имя отца и сына, и святого духа. Господь с вами.  
  
Мюррей растерялся, когда все зашуршали молитвенниками, потому что он им не запасся. Оглядевшись, он, однако, заметил свободный песенник на лавке и тихонько пододвинул его к себе.  
  
После молитвы Мюррей почувствовал волнение. Не такое, словно ему здесь не место, а то самое, как в детстве, осознание того, что что-то происходит. Что-то большое и значимое. И что-то происходит не только вокруг, но и внутри.  
Ему могло показаться, но Килиан посмотрел на него перед тем, как перейти к чтению Ветхого Завета. Или не показаться.  
  
— Славлю тебя, господи, всем сердцем моим в совете праведных и в собрании. Велики дела господни, вожделенны для всех, любящих оные. Дело Его — слава и красота, и правда Его пребывает вовек.  
  
Куинн, задумавшись о том, почему он выбрал эту главу, краем глаза осмотрел прочих пришедших. Несколько молодых девушек внимали отцу, очевидно, не только из святого католического долга. Одна из них почти не моргала, вторая все время поправляла свою блузу между строчками.  
Мюррей хмыкнул про себя. Крайне удовлетворенно.  
  
Ему нравилось слушать Хьюза. Его голос успокаивал, было ли это связано со словами, или с тем, что говорил именно он. Читая, тот иногда смотрел на людей, и, будь Мюррей проклят, если Килиан действительно не любил их. Всех и каждого.  
Смотреть на него стало тяжело, и Куинн опустил глаза.  
  
Вскоре пригодился и песенник. Мюррей с трудом поднял взгляд, чтобы разглядеть на доске номер песнопения.  
Он почти не пел, лишь шептал строки, смутно понимая их смысл.  
Вина за собственный эгоизм, хоть и была частично разбавлена признанием ошибки, все еще оставалась с ним. И это, что католицизм делал, — заставлял страдать. Какими угодно путями.  
  
— Я думал над тем, о чем с вами поговорить сегодня, — Мюррей встрепенулся, когда Килиан отошел от написанных слов и перешел к своей проповеди. — И думал долго.  
  
Он сложил руки на кафедре, осматривая прихожан. И Куинну так ребячливо захотелось, чтобы отец заметил именно его, поэтому он заерзал на своем сидении, как будто устраиваясь. А тот не посмотрел.  
  
— Я вспоминал многое из своей жизни. Многое из того, что делал, хотя не должен был. Потому что мне так сказали те, на кого я полагался. Кому доверял. Чьи слова считал непогрешимыми. И поэтому я бы хотел поговорить с вами о правильном, — продолжил тот, — потому что не всегда правильное то, что твердит вам церковь, религия, кумиры. И каждый должен делать свой выбор сам.  
  
Хорошо, что они жили в двадцать первом веке, подумал Куинн, раньше Хьюза бы за сомнение в авторитетности церкви осудили. В воображении он видел возмущенных католиков, встающих со своих мест и демонстративно покидающих его выступление.  
  
— Совсем не всегда правильно то, что делают или говорят учителя. Политики. Даже священники. Потому что все они люди. И это самое сложное. Не только понять это, но и быть таким. Нужно время, чтобы прийти к этому.   
  
Мюррей еще больше заволновался от этой речи. Конечно, никто не понимал, на что тот в действительности ссылался, но того, что знал сам Мюррей, было достаточно.  
  
— Быть тем, на кого смотрят, и при этом оставаться человеком. Трудно подерживать баланс, потому что люди ждут чего-то… объективного, небесного и отчужденного. Но в то же время они хотят знать, что тот, кого они слушают, это такой же человек из плоти и крови со своими фобиями, который не всегда прав, который боится и который совершает ошибки. Но в этом суть человека. Любого человека. Ошибаться.  
  
Куинн был совершенно очарован.  
  
— Иногда правильное это то, что подсказывает вам не бог снаружи. Не бог устами церкви и ее представителей. Не бог словами заветов и евангелия. Но бог внутри каждого из нас. Который бьется в нашей груди и течет по венам. Из которого состоят наши души. Послушайте, что он вам говорит?  
  
Бог внутри Мюррея говорил, что это не было плохо. Ничто из того, что он желал.  
  
— Грехи, произрастающие из плоти, заставляют верить в то, что она грешна, но не душа. И так легко говорить, что это не мы неправильные, а наши тела. Я недавно сам подвергся сомнениям по этому поводу, и я должен вам сказать, что бог дал мне ответ на мои вопросы. Бог внутри.  
  
Он говорил довольно много, и прихожане завороженно слушали. Его речь находила отклик во многих, которые считали, что живут не по евангелию, но не по своей вине. Которые грешили из любви, а не корысти и низменных мотивов.  
Куинн почувствовал себя настолько легко, что захотелось даже поплакать.  
  
— Порой полезнее для себя слушать не разум, не голову. Ничто из того, что может быть подвержено влиянию. Лишь сердце.  
  
Раньше Мюррей думал, что не сможет заставить себя выбраться из-за скамьи и оказаться с ним лицом к лицу перед всеми этими людьми. Но внезапно чувство собственной освященности накрыло, и он захотел этого.  
Он не знал, о чем думали люди, выстроившиеся в очередь за причастием, но он знал, о чем думает сам, и эти светлые мысли позволили ему ощущать себя здесь нужным. На месте.  
  
Этого никогда не было в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Тело Христово, — слышался мерный голос впереди, пока отец благословлял прихожан.  
  
И вот он стоял перед Мюрреем, преисполненный веры и праведности снаружи, но раздираемый чувствами внутри. Куинн испытал острый недостаток в заботе.  
Святой отец слушал всех. Но кто-то же должен был выслушать и его.  
  
— Тело Христово, — Килиан опустил глаза, положив облатку ему на язык.  
  
Он коснулся его лба, благословляя, и от восторга все внутри дрожало. За него, за себя. Мюррей не боялся. Он был во всем теперь уверен.  
Он наполнился твердой решимостью дождаться его и обо всем поговорить. Честно.  
  
…  
__  
— Ну что ты, как малыш? — с притворной сварливостью говорит Мамс, отмахиваясь фартуком, словно Мюррей стайка надоедливых мух.  
— Да, парень, я в твоем возрасте уже девчонок кадрил, да не простых малолеток, а старшеклассниц, — поддерживает ее отец.  
  
Мамс закатывает глаза, выслушивая очередную браваду об альфасамцовости мистера Куинна, Мюррей закатывает глаза, снова слыша про девчонок постарше. Он бы хотел покапризничать подольше, но ему не очень хочется схлопотать по шее от папы, что в конечном итоге произойдет, да и Килиан ждет снаружи. Хорошо, что есть Килиан.  
Нет, определенно трусом Мюррей себя не считает. Он не боится никого в школе, да и дома тоже не очень — кроме как попасться на глаза Джемайме, которая повиснет на нем виноградной гроздью и не отлипнет, пока Мамс не погонит ее есть суп. Но вот лезть в темный подвал, пусть и за таким вкусным вареньем из крыжовника, — увольте.  
Стоит в этом разобраться. Во-первых, подвал находится не в самом доме, а в пристройке, и спускаться туда по хлипкой раскачивающейся лестнице — не самое приятное занятие. Во-вторых, какой-то гений — а точнее гений Патрика Куинна, — разместил рубильник, включающий там свет, внизу. И чтобы осветить подвал, необходимо сначала залезть в самую черную черноту, а потом шарить рукой по стене. Мюррея берет озноб от мысли, что вместо рубильника он наткнется на паука или слизня, прилипшего к сырой стене. К тому же, это не самое страшное, что может встретиться в подвале. Уж он-то знает. Они недавно как раз посмотрели «Кошмар на улице Вязов». Мюррей уверен, под полкой, где любовно выставлены баночки с провиантом, прячутся, как минимум, три Фредди Крюгера. В-третьих, ввиду пресловутой хлипкости лестницы туда имели обыкновение посылать именно его как самого легкого в семье, не считая Джемы. Но та уже успела заработать себе репутацию главной разбивательницы банок, посему была от путешествий под землю освобождена.  
Из дома Мюррей выходит насупленный и недовольный. Даже то, что Килиан пинает ему мяч с заднего двора, который он бы прекрасно отбил, не очень радует.  
  
— Мюрр хмур, — замечает друг, возвращаясь к мячу, отлетевшему от стенки. — Что твои?  
— Послали меня за этим вонючим вареньем, — морщит нос Мюррей, стараясь выглядеть не обиженным, а строго недовольным.  
— Из крыжовника? — уточняет Килиан и облизывается. — У Мамс отличное варенье.  
— Это да, но… — он пинает камень, — оно там. В подвале.  
— Так пошли за ним!  
  
Мюррей мнется. Ему не очень хочется светить своими страхами перед другом, но в конце-то концов.   
  
— Там темно. Я не люблю темноту.  
— Хочешь, я полезу вместе с тобой?  
  
Мюррей чертовски рад и чертовски ЗА эту идею.  
  
— Да что тебе там делать, — пытается он показаться как можно более важным и взрослым. — Я и сам могу…  
— Ну давай.  
— Э-э-э, — он не ждет, что тот так быстро откажется от своей идеи, — потом.  
— Нет, потом мы пойдем на поле.  
  
Мюррей супится, скрещивая руки на груди. Веснушки почти сливаются с кожей, когда он краснеет от собственного недовольства.  
  
— Ты же хотел со мной, да? — напоминает он.  
  
Килиан пожимает плечами и перестает пинать мяч, подкатывая его к забору.  
  
— Чур, первая ложка из банки — моя.  
— Ладно-ладно, — ворчливо соглашается тот, раскидывая мозгами, как бы провернуть это. Ведь варенье точно нужно Мамс целиком.   
  
Вдвоем они семенят к двери в небольшое строение, которое в быту именовалось сараем, в воображении мистера Куинна — его кабинетом, а на деле — складом всяких штук, которые не поместились в доме. Следующим этапом был тяжелый квадратный люк с кольцом наверху. Совместными усилиями его приподняв, мальчики упирают его в стену за ним и убеждаются в том, что он не стукнет их по головам, падая на место.  
Совершив действо, они останавливаются сверху, заглядывая внутрь черного колодца. Мюррей тяжело сглатывает, надеясь, что вышло не очень громко. Слабость в коленках заставляет их мелко дрожать. Мюррей почти явственно видит внизу блеск глаз монстров, которые схватят его за лодыжки, едва он сунет ноги в непроглядную темноту.  
  
— Я тоже боюсь темноту, — шепчет Килиан сбоку.  
  
Мюррей хочет победно хмыкнуть, но задумывается и не хмыкает, потому что победы тут никакой нет. Но его трогает, что друг так легко признается в страхе — да еще и их общем страхе, — что он автоматически чувствует себя немного легче. Он даже не спрашивает, почему тот тогда предложил полезть первым.  
  
— Но любую темноту, — продолжает Килиан, — можно рассеять.  
  
Он вытаскивает из кармана большую зажигалку, которой хвастался на прошлой неделе. Его отец выбросил ее, безрезультатно пощелкав десять раз и сочтя ее уже нерабочей, а Килиан подобрал, и из нее вполне себе еще можно было извлечь огонь.  
Килиан щелкает несколько раз, сыпля бесполезными искрами, и только на четвертый из них вырастает небольшое пламя. Его немного, но хватает на то, чтобы, спустившись, Килиан молниеносно нашел рубильник и включил лампу. Свет озаряет небольшой погреб, вырывая из тьмы ряды банок, стекло которых и поблескивало, видясь глазами чудищ.  
Мюррей с облегчением выдыхает, когда Килиан прячет зажигалку в карман и разводит руками в жесте «алле-оп». Любую темноту можно рассеять.  
  
…  
  
Особенную радость испытав от своевременного ухода матери, Куинн устроился в углу на первом ряду. Он сложил руки между коленей и смотрел на изваяние девы Марии, чье лицо уже не казалось ему таким страдальческим.  
Мюррей был похож на обыкновенного прихожанина, задержавшегося после мессы, чтобы насладиться святым духом, витавшим тут после омовения воздуха словами молитв. Конечно, удержаться от того, чтобы не смотреть на Килиана, он тоже не мог. Желающих поговорить с ним было достаточно много. Все терпеливо ожидали своей очереди, пока Килиан уделял внимание прочим. За ним было интересно наблюдать. Как он искренне слушал, держа руки тех, кому нужен был контакт, в своих, смотрел в глаза.  
В него невозможно было не влюбиться.  
  
Первоначальный восторг сменился негодованием по происшествии часа. Куинн уже скучал, а Хьюз все продолжал и продолжал слушать, будто и не торопился никуда.  
А вдруг не торопился?  
  
Грустная правда того, что Килиан всегда будет принадлежать им, вызывала горечь в горле, но не такую, с которой нельзя было справиться. Это было его долгом — жить ради всех них, слушать и помогать, и сложно было представить себе участь благороднее.  
Но Куинн был готов с этим смириться. Он был готов со всем смириться.  
Потому что пройдет время, эти люди получат помощь, а он получит его — помогающего.  
  
Когда ушла последняя женщина, Мюррей немного воспрянул духом. Килиан отправился переодеваться, и эти минуты были самыми долгими.  
Желудок в ожидании сжался до размеров каштана. В голову полезли глупые мысли — надо было ехать сюда на велосипеде. Наверняка Килиан был на нем. Как они поедут? В голове плясали картинки из французских фильмов, где мужчины возили девушек на рамах. И куда они поедут? Наверное, к речке. Или в приходской дом. Не поедут же они в паб?  
  
— Я готов.  
  
Куинн отвел глаза от святой девы, выхватывая фигуру Хьюза в полумраке. Тот, принимавший столько взглядов, скованно улыбнулся, оглаживая черную рубашку, заправленную в брюки.  
«Ты отлично выглядишь», — в воображении Куинна комплимент звучал дешево и заштампованно, поэтому, поднявшись, он промямлил что-то невнятное:  
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
На улице уже темнело. Восемь часов в сентябре всегда были непредсказуемыми. Иногда они выглядели как серый сумрак, иногда как пасмурный мрак.  
Половина девятого была темной.  
  
— А где твой?.. — Мюррей осмотрел ограду у ворот в церковный двор, но на месте, где он видел велосипед в прошлый раз, было пусто.  
— Пришел сегодня пешком, — тот потер шею. — Так лучше думается.  
— О.  
  
Мюррей не был уверен, что они пошли куда-то конкретно, но они пошли.  
  
— Ты что-то надумал? — продолжил он беседу.  
— Много чего, — Килиан заправил руки в карманы, беззаботно шаркая подошвами по земле.  
  
Он шел немного впереди, и взгляду открывалась только его спина. Он не спрашивал ничего в ответ, но Куинн почувствовал острую необходимость говорить.  
  
— Я видел тебя.  
— М?  
— Каким ты был. За кафедрой, в литургии. Как священник.  
— Я и есть священник.  
— Нет, ну да, — он поджал губы, не зная, как сформулировать. — Но одно дело знать, что ты гипотетически где-то там священник, а другое — видеть тебя таким…  
— Каким?  
— Священническим.  
  
Хьюз засмеялся и обернулся, улыбаясь ему. А потом вновь пошел вперед.  
Мюррей узнавал дорогу, они шли к полям, минуя жилые дома к западу от центра. Он остановился.  
  
— Я раньше задавался вопросом, кто ты. Кто ты больше или… кто ты настоящий.  
— В каком смысле? — Килиан больше не слышал его шагов, поэтому тоже перестал идти, поворачиваясь к нему.  
— Ну… — он шаркнул ногой, не решаясь поднять головы. — Все ли еще ты тот мальчик, которого я знал. Или ты совсем новый человек… мужчина, который мне… ну да. Или же служитель церкви, которого мне, наверное, никогда не понять.  
  
Расстояние между ними оказалось внезапно очень коротким, Хьюз преодолел его в три шага, останавливаясь в футе от него.  
  
— И кто я? — спросил он сверху; Куинн все еще смотрел ему в грудь.  
— Священник.  
  
Тот нахмурился.  
  
— И мужчина. И мальчик. И все это сразу.  
— Да, это так.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что принимаю тебя целиком. Все твои части. И хочу, чтобы ты так же принял и меня.  
  
И как руки других, теперь Килиан держал его в своих. Но вокруг не было других, и он был с ним.  
  
— Ты сказал это слово, — тихо пробормотал Хьюз, рассматривая их пальцы. — Влюбился.  
— Да, я… я так сказал, — Куинн вспомнил о предстоящем разговоре и почти завибрировал от ожидания.  
— Это то, что ты имел в виду? — спросил тот, словно все еще не веря. — Влюбленность. Не сиюминутное желание? Не попытку заполучить упущенное в прошлом?  
  
Мюррей покачал головой. Он видел сквозь ресницы, что Килиан смотрит куда-то в сторону, и сам не находил сил взглянуть на него.  
  
— Знаешь, если совместный просмотр фильмов это единственное, что ты мне позволишь, я на это согласен, — неловко пролопотал Мюррей и сам себя устыдился.  
— Очень жаль.  
  
Его брови приподнялись.  
  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я… я хотел бы большего. Хотел бы дать тебе все. Все, что у меня есть.  
  
Куинн вдохнул носом, казалось, весь воздух, который был вокруг, потому что выдохнул едва ли не с хрипом.  
  
— Все? — дрожь сомнения все еще была при нем, он помнил предыдущий раз.  
  
Руки выпустили его, и Килиан пошел вперед, не оборачиваясь. С еще большим волнением Мюррей припустился за ним.  
Они шли вперед молча, и уже показались изгороди, отделяющие дорогу от поля. Несколько овец паслись совсем рядом.  
  
— Ты, наверное, после сегодняшнего считаешь меня самым большим лицемером на свете, — Хьюз сошел с дороги, проходя по траве к изгороди.  
  
Развернувшись, он облокотился о деревянные брусья.  
  
— Почему я должен так считать? — не понял Куинн, идя следом.  
  
Трава под ногами была влажной и мочила носки, пробираясь длинными колосьями за кроссовки.  
Мюррей остановился рядом, пряча руки от холода в карманы.  
  
— Как я могу нести божье слово, если я… я даже своего сдержать не могу. Которое дал, когда стал тем, кем стал, — Килиан поежился под холодным дуновением ветра. — Я каждый день ломаю голову над этим, и каждый день не нахожу ответа.  
— Может быть, его нет?  
— В один день я прихожу к тому, что сгорю в аду за это.  
  
Мюррей сглотнул, и слюна показалась невероятно сухой.  
  
— А в другой… — взгляд Килиана был устремлен куда-то вдаль, и от этого было немного не по себе. — Я думаю, что если бог дал мне это… как я могу пренебречь этим даром?  
  
Куинн боялся перебивать, ощущая, что его слова будут лишними.  
  
— Я… я люблю, и чувство мое чистое. Это не корысть и расчет. Не похоть, которая застилает взор. Оно просто… — Хьюз наконец посмотрел ему в глаза, — к тебе. А чего стоит любовь, от которой можно так просто отказаться?  
  
Он положил голову ему на плечо, потираясь лбом об уголок небритого подбородка Куинна, и вздохнул.  
Мюррей осторожно осмотрел половину горизонта, но свидетели им были только овцы. Он поцеловал Килиана, и тот прижался к нему, положив руки на пояс.  
  
И рядом было его теплое тело, а вокруг — такая прохладная вечерняя осень, пахнущая мокрыми листьями каштанов и слабой ноткой безнадежности.  
  
— Я так хочу… — прошептал Хьюз, отрываясь на секунду. — Так сильно хочу быть с тобой.  
— А ты спросил у бога, можно ли нам? — сомневаясь, уточнил Куинн.  
— Нет, — он отклонился назад так серьезно, что Мюррей забеспокоился, что опять что-то ляпнул. — На этот раз я задал вопрос себе.  
— И ответ?  
  
Килиан вновь поцеловал его.  
Мюррей боялся напугать его, но не мог сдержать смех, и перестать улыбаться. Однако Килиан понял его, потому что обнял крепче и поцеловал в щеку, счастливо жмурясь.  
  
Шальная мысль «мой дом в десяти минутах» не оставляла.  
  
— Пошли ко мне, — предложил Куинн.  
— У тебя дома мать и сестра.  
— Но у меня есть, — он доверительно подался вперед, — своя комната. Она закрывается.  
— Стулом, — тот усмехнулся и склонил голову набок, вспоминая его комнату.  
— Стулом.  
  
Хьюз выпрямился.  
  
— Пошли.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hurts — Slow_

  
  
К девяти последние пятачки звездного неба заволокло темными тучами, заморосил мелкий дождь. Остаток пути преодолевался очень, очень быстро. Не только из-за погоды.  
Они не могли перестать беззвучно смеяться, уже добравшись до дома Куиннов. Прижавшись к стене, чтобы их не засекли, остановились и стали прислушиваться, что происходит внутри.  
Как много лет назад, когда они гуляли допоздна, и Мюррею нужно было пробраться в свою комнату незамеченным. Тайные агенты, совершающие секретную операцию. Килиан караулил его под окном, пока он влезал внутрь, и, убедившись, что друг на месте, ковылял домой. За свои поздние прогулки Килиан нередко оказывался поколочен мистером Хьюзом. Мюррей очень переживал за него и иногда сам настаивал, чтобы тот уходил домой раньше, но Килиан только отмахивался: не побьют за это, побьют за что-нибудь другое.  
И теперь они выросли, и то окно было закрыто. Много окон теперь было закрыто.  
  
— Тихо, — предупредил Куинн, в один шаг оказываясь у входной двери.  
  
Почуяв их, внутри предательски заскулила Кобонка.  
Как только открылась дверь, собака ткнулась носом сначала в ноги Мюррея и, убедившись, что он это он, изучила Килиана. Его она, наверное, тоже не видела давно, потому что очень уж долго исследовала его туфли, не давая сойти с места, пока Куинн запирал за собой дверь. В дальней части дома зашебуршали.  
Если бы спросили его, Мюррей бы охарактеризовал скорость, с которой они кинулись к его комнате, скоростью света.  
  
Тяжело дыша, они привалились к двери с той стороны и смотрели на окно напротив нее. От раската грома снаружи Хьюз нервно засмеялся и поспешно прикрыл рот рукой.  
  
— Знак свыше? — тихо спросил Мюррей, разворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
— Может быть, — Килиан прижался щекой к двери, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
В комнате было темно, и блики на его зрачках казались болотными огнями.  
  
— Это определенно одобрение, — прошептал он.  
  
Хьюз высунул язык и лизнул нижнюю губу Куинна, а потом игриво отклонился назад. Шельма. Шельма, а не святой отец.  
Дыхание перехватило, и сердце заколотилось безумно быстро. Нужен был воздух.  
  
Отпустив его ненадолго, Мюррей отошел к столу под подоконником, сдвигая задвижку с окна и поднимая раму. Чтобы не идти два раза, он сразу включил свет на ночнике и обернулся.  
  
— Ого, — Килиан обвел глазами комнату, приоткрыв рот. — Сто лет тут не был.  
— Тут много что изменилось.  
— Но и многое осталось.  
  
Килиан подошел ближе, проводя рукой по спинкам «корабельных» стульев. Улыбнулся Боно на плакате, осторожно сел на край кровати и вздохнул, дотрагиваясь до покрывала кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Помнишь, сколько раз мы доводили Мамс до белого каления, когда запирались? — Хьюз повернулся к нему. — До того, как сломался замок. Слушали музыку…  
— И пели во всю глотку.  
  
Тот мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Детка, детка, детка…  
— Освети мой путь, — Куинн поджал губы, рассматривая его. — Какая ирония.  
  
Друг засмеялся и, оперевшись обеими руками о постель, развел колени.  
  
— Подойдешь?  
  
Сделав последний глубокий глоток воздуха у окна, Мюррей шагнул к нему, останавливаясь между его ног. Перекинувшись через одно из его бедер, он опустился на постель рядом и ткнулся носом в его ухо, как тычется довольный кот. Килиан развернулся к нему вполоборота и, захватив шею локтем, вновь поцеловал. С каждым разом его поцелуи были все увереннее, продолжительнее, все сильнее манили и обещали. Куинн нервно дышал через нос, потому что ему хотелось, _очень хотелось_ всего обещанного.  
Целуя губы, он ловил вкус, а отпустив и переключившись на шею, сосредотачивался на запахе. Хьюз пах целой смесью разных витков ароматов — и ладаном, и лосьоном после бритья, и хлопком, и пылью старых книг. Его волосы хранили тонкий запах табака, а в разрезе рубашки — между ключиц — чувствовалось что-то иное. Наверное, его собственный запах.  
Мюррей снял с него куртку, отбрасывая назад. Намотав короткую прядь темных волос на палец, заставил его откинуть голову назад и поцеловал в шею, красноватую линию от натершего воротничка, судорожно двигающийся кадык, артерию, так соблазнительно стучащую под кожей.  
Он сдвинул джинсовую петлю с металлической пуговицы, и борта ткани с готовностью разошлись в стороны. И хотя Килиан вновь остановил его, кладя свои ладони на его, в этот раз Мюррей был готов.   
Он не торопился, давая ему необходимое время, чтобы привыкнуть к прикосновениям, дождался, пока Килиан сам позволит ему идти дальше. _Уберет руки, согласно зажмурится, вздрогнет, когда рука тронет его лишь через тонкую материю исподнего, но не уйдет от контакта._  
  
— Мне нравится, каким ты стал, — прошептал Куинн, кусая его за мочку уха. — Я и тогда был влюблен, ну а теперь и вовсе…  
  
Он выдохнул.  
  
— Я могу думать только о тебе.   
  
Соскользнув на пол, Мюррей встал на колени. Терпеливо — потому что он знал: у них есть время, в этот миг его было сколько угодно — медленно расстегнул молнию и оттянул резинку белья, вытаскивая член Хьюза наружу.  
Тот сверху отчаянно порозовел от непристойности происходящего с нижней половиной своего тела.  
  
Мюррей тихо вздохнул, рассматривая его там. Он не особенно помнил, видел ли его хоть раз тогда, давным-давно. Но нынешнее его очень удовлетворило.  
_Восхитительный._  
Чужая эрекция откачала практически всю кровь от мозга, потому что думать он мог лишь об одном.  
  
Сглотнув лишнюю слюну, текущую теперь практически бесконтрольно, Мюррей провел кончиком языка по члену перед собой. От уздечки вверх до устья на навершии, а потом вдоль ствола до места, которое уже скрывала жесткая ткань джинсов.  
Вкус, затопляющий рот, соленый, как влага кожи, ловился теплым отголоском. И запах — ткани, тела. В холодном воздухе комнаты с открытым окном эти осколки близости таяли на языке морозными снежинками. Куинн вздрагивал от прикосновений сам, будто это не он, а ему делали минет. Но собственное возбуждение казалось очень далеким и немного ненужным, потому что главное было перед ним.  
Килиан запрокинул голову, против воли приподнимая бедра, чтобы толкнуться в его рот. Куинн пытался не улыбаться, удерживая его на месте руками.  
Окольцовывая головку губами, он впускал его глубже в рот и терялся, что же было самым приятным. Тихие всхлипывания сверху, ощущение самого тела или буйство эмоций, перекрикивающих одна другую.  
  
— Мюрс, господи, — зашептал едва слышно Хьюз. — Господи…  
  
И это он его укорял в том, что сравнивал себя с богом?  
Куинн бы позлорадствовал, если бы фраза на этом закончилась. От шепота, заполняющего голову, дыбом встали волосы на затылке.  
  
— … мой искупитель и мой спаситель, прости мои грехи…  
  
Но он не желал этого слышать. Не это и не сейчас.  
Он коснулся губами кольца пальцев, которыми сжимал его у основания. И нет, он не хотел впечатлить Килиана. Не то чтобы. Он просто хотел _съесть_ его. Поглотить целиком. Не делить ни с кем.  
Доставить ему наслаждение языком, который считал до этого лишь проклятием. Стоя на коленях, как стоял верующий перед ликом святого покровителя.  
Никаких слов.  
Единственное, что он разбирал — только азбуку Морзе и только ту, которую выбивал пульс под губами. А он выбивал: «не останавливайся». Неважно, что говорили уста.  
  
Килиан ухватился за его плечи, потом за уши. Цеплялся, а следом неуверенно выпускал, словно сомневался, что же хочет сделать на самом деле — оттолкнуть или наоборот, держать рядом, чтобы не вздумал отстраниться.  
Его ноги приподнялись, Килиан доставал до пола лишь носками, а лодыжки дрожали от безумного напряжения.  
  
— Упомни… упомни… не ошибки мои… но горе мое… горе… горе мое за преступление…  
  
Слова стихающей молитвы будоражили все внутри, и Мюррей не мог понять, ужасало ли это его больше или заводило.  
_Желанием пачкать.  
Вторгаться.  
Заполучать.  
Красть его у всего мира и заполнять собой._  
  
И когда Хьюз в действительности начал отталкивать и выворачиваться из его рук, боясь кончить ему в рот, Куинн крепко обхватил его за поясницу, не позволяя.  
  
— Перестань, отпусти, — Хьюз говорил уже с ним, а не с безликим духом-отцом, — я не могу… о, не могу.  
  
Спина выгнулась дугой, Килиан всхлипнул и расслабился, наслаждаясь своим оргазмом. Его пальцы в волосах дернули последний раз и разжались, ладонь соскользнула от затылка по шее вниз.  
  
Мюррей положил подбородок ему на колени и выдохнул. У него самого закружилась голова, и теплая волна пробежала по ногам, будто он ощутил чужое удовольствие столь же ярко, сколь собственное. Или это было его удовольствие? Его победа?  
Он захлебывался в своем грехе, но он был так счастлив.  
  
— Куда оно делось? — спросил Килиан сверху по происшествии пары минут.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Ну… мое. Ты его… ты его?.. Да?  
— Да.   
— О. Мне неловко.  
  
Мюррей потерся о штанину, ведя языком по внутренней стороне щеки. Телесный привкус вместе с ощущением, что член все еще во рту, опьянял так, что комната раскачивалась перед глазами, будто кораблик на волнах.   
  
— Мюррей...  
  
Куинн снова забрался на кровать и уткнулся губами в воротник рубашки на случай, если Хьюз не захочет целовать его после.  
Тот дышал так тяжело и так пораженно, будто торопился многое сказать. Но, видимо, на ум ему ничего не лезло. Обессиленно он рухнул на спину, раскинув руки, и улыбнулся потолку.  
  
— Здорово, — признался он, поправляя брюки. — Ты очень хорошо это делаешь. Мне никогда так… не было.  
— Я польщен, — Куинн подтолкнул его, вынуждая подтянуть ноги к себе и лечь.   
  
Он немного беспокоился, что после первой волны сошедшего возбуждения Килиан встанет и захочет уйти.  
  
_Получив нужное. Получив то, что могло казаться нужным. Получив обманчивое ощущение спокойствия._  
  
Но он только лежал и улыбался. Полностью тут, полностью довольный. Его левая рука щупала грудь, и Мюррей не мог понять зачем, пока под тканью не обрисовался контур креста.  
Того, что всегда будет третьим. Всегда между ними. Он не хотел об этом думать. Не сейчас.  
  
Собственная одежда, как мысли, начала мешать. От пота футболка прилипла к груди и пояснице. Мюррей выпрямился, скидывая кроссовки, и смахнул с себя ветровку, принимаясь за рубашку. Заметив, что он делает, Хьюз приподнялся на локтях и начал смотреть на него. У Куинна не было особых талантов в плане стриптиза, он лишь отвел глаза, снимая с себя одежду. Ему было немного неловко за свой неспортивный живот, но Килиан смотрел на него с таким неподдельным восхищением, что он стянул футболку без малейшего сомнения.  
Друг очень внимательно следил за его руками, пока Мюррей был частично одет, но как только он спустил нижнее белье, тот уже смотрел только на его пах.  
  
— Нравится? — спросил Мюррей, сжимая свой член у основания.  
  
Тот закивал и наконец взглянул в его лицо.  
  
— Мне тоже раздеться?   
— Я сам, — он рывком запрыгнул на скрипнувшую постель, садясь между его ног. — Сам.  
  
Его немного повело от усилившегося запаха Хьюза. Около воротника и под руками на рубашке от жара и волнения остались влажные пятна. Темный захватывающий аромат его возбуждения и тела кружил голову.  
Куинн поочередно расстегивал серые матовые пуговицы, обнажая чужую грудь, живот. Серебряный крестик и черные волосы, спускающиеся от груди до пупка, а потом и ниже.  
  
Куинн помог ему приподняться, чтобы вытащить из-под себя рубашку. Майки под ней не было.  
Стащил джинсы, белье; спустившись на пол, Мюррей снял по одному его носки.  
Килиан чувствовал себя немного скованно, поэтому обхватил одной рукой локоть второй, чтобы хоть немного закрыться. Успокаивая его, Мюррей выпростал его ладонь из захвата и сжал в своей, ложась на бок рядом. Кровать была довольно узкой для двоих. Зато теперь было удобно водить пальцами по его груди, животу и предплечьям, слушая, как Хьюз хихикает и дергается от щекотки.  
  
— Ты сказал, что тебе так никогда не было, — вспомнил Куинн, мягко целуя его в плечо.  
— Да, я сказал.  
— Ты же… ты же не был девственником? До этого момента?  
  
Килиан отвернул голову от него, тяжело сопя. На самом деле этот ответ не был так нужен, Мюррей так и хотел сказать ему, если это напрягало, но тот заговорил раньше.  
  
— Я был с одним парнем, — Хьюз произносил слова негромко и все так же не поворачиваясь. — Еще в семинарии. До того, как стал священником.  
— О, — он не знал, что именно испытывал — разочарование или легкую ревность. — И как это было?  
— Мы делили одну комнату. Он иногда приходил и… ночью мы оказывались в одной постели… — друг вздохнул. — Я не могу об этом говорить. Просто мы сделали это несколько раз. А потом он ушел.  
— Куда?  
— Бросил учебу. Решил, что не создан для этого… воздержания, правил и всего другого. Я его не виню.  
  
Это было давно. Куинн все равно ощущал себя не очень приятно. Он не знал, зачем спросил об этом.  
Или знал.  
  
Желание знать о Килиане все, быть внутри его головы, воспоминаний и мыслей, было все еще с ним. И теперь сильнее, чем раньше. Глубиннее и жарче.  
  
— Ты любил его?  
— Не думаю. Нет… скорее, ощущал некоторую привязанность. Отчасти он… он поселил во мне зерно сомнения. Заставил сомневаться в том, что я… знаешь, неполноценный.  
  
Мюррей молчал. Ему было так стыдно.  
  
— Я думал, тебя к этой мысли «Горбатая Гора» привела.  
— А что ты тогда хотел, чтобы я тебе рассказал? — Килиан прикрыл глаза. — Это слишком. Личное.  
— Понимаю. А после… у тебя был кто-то?  
— Нет.  
  
Мюррей поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и от нового прикосновения к бедру Хьюза тот вздрогнул по-иному.  
Он приподнялся, рассматривая Куинна внизу, а потом перевел взгляд на его лицо.  
  
— Я могу что-то сделать для тебя?  
— Можешь, — тот хмыкнул ему в плечо. Мюррей не знал, чем именно Килиан занимался с тем парнем, но его розовая наивность все так же смешила и заставляла чувствовать что-то, что он совершенно не знал, как описать. — Можешь рукой, если хочешь.  
  
Скулы Хьюза покраснели. Он пробно дотронулся до него, скорее оценивая на ощупь, чем действительно стремясь довершить начатое. Его брови славно приподнялись от того, как член дернулся. И не только они.  
  
— Или мы можем, — Куинн сглотнул, наблюдая за его лицом, — сделать что-то посерьезнее.  
  
«Серьезнее, чем с тем чертовым парнем, кем бы он ни был. Потому, что у меня должно быть тебя больше, чем у любого из людей, если уж забрать тебя у бога нет шансов».   
  
— Серьезнее? — тот поднял глаза.  
— Ага. Знаешь, когда… — он пробежался пальцами по внутренней стороне его бедра, — полностью.  
— Я понимаю.  
  
Оперевшись о кровать по другую сторону от него, Мюррей забрался сверху, вновь садясь между его ног. Взяв его член в правую руку, сжал, возбуждая во второй раз. А потом посмотрел выше, и дыхание абсолютно перехватило.  
Килиан лежал перед ним сейчас такой открытый, ждущий, наблюдающий. Пахнущий так горячо и в таком же нетерпении, как и он сам. Его глаза были наполовину прикрыты, а губы — разомкнуты, он тяжело дышал.  
Сон ли это был, сладчайший из тех, которыми он грезил много раз, или наконец явь. Вот он лежит, настоящий. Сакрально прекрасный и недостижимый доселе, но такой готовый ко всему сейчас.  
Бледно-голубые прожилки в синих глазах казались светящимися, Куинн был заворожен.   
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
Хьюз закусил нижнюю губу, не показывая зубы, и медленно кивнул.  
От такой открытости и всепоглощающего вверения себя в чужие руки у Мюррея прихватило где-то под грудью. Наверное, в желудке, хотя у него еще были сомнения.  
  
— Есть презерватив? То есть… прости. Сейчас.  
  
У Куинна дрожали руки, пока он расстегивал змейку на своей сумке и выворачивал все ее содержимое на пол. Он помнил, что у него всегда была с собой пачка на непредвиденный случай — а это было как раз именно таким случаем. Лучшим случаем, который с ним происходил.   
Сдвинув его бедра, Мюррей забрался на них, судорожно вспоминая, когда был снизу. Он не был большим любителем этого дела, да и Джейсона все устраивало, но его опыта во всяком случае было больше, чем опыта Килиана.  
Хьюз наблюдал огромными глазами за тем, что происходило с его членом. Как на него натягивали клейкую от смазки резинку, раскатывали по всей длине, разглаживали.  
Куинн обтер липкие пальцы о себя внизу.  
  
— Ты хочешь смотреть? — спросил он. — Я могу повернуться спиной, и ты увидишь, как это происходит.  
  
Приняв молчание за согласие, Мюррей оперся ступней о постель, чтобы развернуться, но Килиан внезапно так резко схватил его за предплечье, что стало больно.  
  
— Нет, — упрямо сказал он, — я хочу видеть твое лицо.  
  
Трогательность его голоса и серьезность выражения окончательно растопили его внутренности. Вздохнув тяжело и умиленно, Куинн потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. И это были они. Поцелуи, поцелуи, которые казались важнее, чем все остальное, что происходило.  
Хьюз дотронулся пальцами до его волос, а потом обнял за щеки, приникая к губам. Касаясь своим языком его, невесомо целуя в нос и около рта. Он поймал поцелуем его рваный выдох, когда Мюррей разобрался со всем внизу и впустил его в себя.  
Так медленно, как это позволяли оба. Так долгожданно и заполняюще. На ресницах Мюррея против воли засеребрилась капля, он зажмурился, опускаясь и давая полностью войти. И первичный дискомфорт казался ничем по сравнению с тем, что он увидел, открыв глаза.  
Зрачки, распустившиеся черным цветком по голубой радужке, подрагивающие от напряжения брови, сухие от жаркого дыхания губы.  
  
— Я внутри, — прошептал Килиан изумленно. — Внутри тебя.  
— И как тебе? — срывающимся голосом поинтересовался тот.  
— Тепло. Горячо.  
  
Он и сам представлял, как там. Чувствуя каждый дюйм его плоти, растревожившей мышцы. Тесно обхватывая и сжимая.  
Куинн приподнялся, снимаясь почти до самого конца, и Хьюз взволнованно заворочался, боясь, что он исчезнет. Пальцы вцепились в его бедра, возвращая на себя. От этого нового толчка Килиан не выдержал и опрокинул голову на подушку, постанывая.  
  
— Потише, — напомнил ему Мюррей.  
  
Он был рад, что дал Килиану кончить перед этим, тот бы долго не продержался. Наблюдая за его лицом и раскрасневшейся грудью, сверкающей крестиком и соскальзывающим по ключицам потом, Мюррей был загипнотизирован. Он бы хотел — а как он хотел — закрыть глаза и отдаться ощущениям, но боялся, что все исчезнет. А ощущения внутри были потрясающими. Всеобъемлющими, захватывающими тело и разум, и душу, и все, что могло быть. Он чувствовал, как ликует плоть, получая долгожданное желаемое, и как крутится волчком сердце, заходясь в восторге.  
Сжимая член в себе, он ощущал свои слабость и заполненность. В нем больше не было места. Только для Килиана.  
  
Наклонившись поцеловать его, Куинн оказался тут же пленен горячими губами. Хьюз хватался за него, будто падал с обрыва и держаться мог лишь этим единым поцелуем.  
  
— О боже, Мюррей, — промычал он и обнял его за талию, мешая двигаться и сам вталкиваясь в его тело.  
  
У Куинна перед глазами запрыгали темные пятна. Он потянулся рукой к себе, обхватывая подрагивающий член. Казалось, хватит пары движений, чтобы окончательно взорваться эмоциями и удовольствием.  
Он уже сам позабыл, кто они и где они, приподнимаясь. Раскаленная обнаженная плоть ткнулась в серебро подвески, и от ее холода его обожгло.  
Отпустив чужие губы, Мюррей глубоко вдохнул, жмурясь, и замер в последнем аккорде этой симфонии.  
  
Все внутри плескалось, как жидкость во взбалтываемой бутылке. Куинн уперся обеими руками в грудь Хьюза, откинувшегося на матрац, и попытался отдышаться. Грудная клетка перед ними высоко поднималась, пока ее обладатель стремился выпить весь воздух вокруг. Левая рука Килиана безвольно свисала с постели, правая, разжавшись, лежала на его колене.  
Мюррей опустил взгляд и со смешанными чувствами осознал, что кончил прямо на крест; мутные белые капли, хватаясь за звенья цепочки, желейно дрожали на коже.  
Ему понадобилось еще несколько минут, чтобы в ноги вернулась уверенность, и он смог подняться, стащить с Хьюза использованный презерватив и бросить его в урну. Он потом подумает, как бы скрыть факт их соития. Потом.  
  
Стерев салфеткой свои следы с его груди, Куинн бросил ее тоже куда-то туда, но промахнулся.  
Упав рядом, он уткнулся лицом в мокрую раскрасневшуюся кожу и затих.  
  
Килиан молчал довольно долго, сложив руки на грудине.  
  
— Если за это гореть в аду, то оно стоит того… ты стоишь того, — пробормотал он под негромкий смех рядом. — Было замечательно, Мюррей.  
  
Заметив его не сходящую взволнованность, Куинн погладил его по руке.  
  
— Я могу закурить? — робко спросил Хьюз.  
  
Мюррей задумался, что бы сказала Мамс, узнав, что курят у него в постели.  
  
— Только если у окна.  
  
Первые шаги вне кровати дались тому сложнее. Как ребенок, первый раз идущий без поддержки родителя, Хьюз на заплетающихся ногах добрел до стула. Забрался в карман своей куртки, вытянул сигарету из пачки и взял зажигалку.  
Мюррей ощутил себя внезапно застенчиво, пряча лицо в подушке, пока Килиан стоял к нему полубоком, закуривая. Свет лампы на него не падал, и за слепяще-белой волной его было плохо видно. Только нижнюю часть.  
Килиан сел на стул лицом к окну, сводя вместе ноги.  
Прохладный ветер хорошо проветривал комнату, но все равно легкий запах табака добирался и до него.  
  
— Ты как? — спросил Куинн, смотря на его руку. Пальцы нащупали крест на груди и сжали, будто ему требовалось подтверждение, что бог все еще с ним. Губы безмолвно шептали.  
— Мне… — он пожал плечами через некоторое время, закончив с молитвой, — так легко еще не было. С тех пор, наверное, как я рассказал, кто я, отцу ОʼРурку.  
  
Мюррей закатил глаза. С другой стороны, если секс с ним был подобен чему-то такому же монументальному, как признание себя, это довольно льстило.  
  
— Только сейчас мне хорошо. Невероятно хорошо, — Хьюз спрятал левую руку между бедер, затягиваясь. — Спасибо тебе. За все.  
— Звучит так, будто ты собрался уйти.  
  
Килиан повернулся и, наверное, смотрел на него, но из-за света Мюррей этого не увидел.  
  
— Я не уйду. Если ты не прогонишь.  
  
Закончив, он бросил окурок в стакан на столе и, передвигаясь все тем же неровным шагом, вернулся в постель. Устроившись спиной к Куинну, он дал себя укрыть и положил голову ему на локоть.  
  
— Что это за книга? — спросил он, дотягиваясь до выпавшей в ходе поисков средств предохранения «Наивно. Супер». — Ты прочитал ее?  
— Ага, вроде того.  
— Закладка на десятой странице.  
— Э-э, ну, я перечитывал.  
— И про что она?  
  
Друг развернулся, оборачиваясь к нему лицом. Мюррей не был уверен, что ему так уж интересно, но на всякий случай попытался припомнить то, что там читал.  
  
— Она о… м-м… парне, который замечал все мелочи. Всему уделял внимание. Там нет особого сюжета. Он просто… вроде как ходит, живет, описывает свои впечатления.  
— Ты не прочитал.  
— Нет, не прочитал.  
  
Он долго целовал Килиана, прежде чем продолжить беседу.  
  
— Не обязательно дочитывать до конца, чтобы знать, к чему ведет автор.  
— И к чему он ведет?  
— К тому, что каждое мгновение ценно. Каждая кроха.  
  
Хьюз улыбнулся, сжимая его руку. У него стали закрываться глаза, и Куинн решил его не трогать. После двух раз тот, должно быть, совсем выдохся.  
Он ожидал, что тот заснет, когда друг внезапно вновь открыл глаза, смотря в стену за ним.  
  
— Я ведь и вправду люблю тебя, Мюрс. Всю свою жизнь. Я думал, что больше не увижу тебя.  
— Мне очень жаль, — сконфуженно пробормотал тот. — За все.  
— Я бы хотел провести с тобой каждую минуту, что ты будешь здесь.  
— И я тоже.  
  
Укутавшись в покрывало и друг друга, переплетя ноги, пальцы и души, они лежали очень долго. Не шевелясь и почти не дыша. Мюррей не мог сказать точно, о чем думал Килиан, но так же не мог сказать, о чем думал сам. О прошлом? Будущем? Или настоящем? Ускользающим в забвение моментами, горькими и сладкими, что на вкус как каштаны и поцелуй с табаком. Не исключено, что через неделю или же завтра утром они вновь будут теми, кем были раньше. Он — нью-йоркским стоматологом с обширной практикой и редкими отпусками. Хьюз — священником, далеким от мирского. Но это будет завтра.  
  
— Мюрс.  
— Что?  
— Я хочу еще раз.  
— Ох, Килиан.


	10. Chapter 10

Куинн проснулся от того, что заныла затекшая рука. Проморгавшись, он различил на своем локте голову Хьюза, и от осознания этого стало очень хорошо. Стараясь не разбудить друга, он приподнял его запястье, пытаясь различить время на перевернутом циферблате часов. Они спали всего ничего, часа три, не больше, точнее он не мог сказать. Сначала еще раз сделали это, потом разговаривали, потом Килиан долго ворочался, так как не привык делить свой сон с кем-то. В конце, развернувшись спиной, он прижался к груди Мюррея и окунулся в спокойные сновидения.  
Куинн потерся носом о его макушку, пахнущую таким родным и осенним, и вздохнул, крепче обнимая его второй рукой.  
  
Вставать ему совершенно не хотелось.  
  
— Я уже не сплю, — промычал Хьюз в подушку.  
— Извини.  
  
Заспанно простонав и протерев чешущийся глаз, он перевернулся и посмотрел на Мюррея.  
  
— Доброе утро.  
  
Куинн поцеловал его в щеку — они не чистили зубы, и портить такими мелочами первое совместное пробуждение не хотелось.  
Вдобавок все еще тянула рука. Но его все устраивало. Лишь бы это было.  
  
— Хотел бы я не вставать, — пробормотал Килиан, прижимаясь к нему спиной теснее. — Хотя бы немного.  
— Ты можешь остаться еще. Пока они не проснулись. Сегодня никому никуда не надо…  
  
Синхронно с его «никому никуда не надо» во второй части дома завозились.  
Хьюз подтянул одеяло, закрываясь, будто сейчас собирались ворваться в комнату. Он с опаской посмотрел на стул, которым они подперли дверную ручку.  
  
— Джема, ты собираешься спать до полудня? — громко поинтересовалась миссис Куинн, гремя мимо их комнат.  
— Отстань, Мамс. Сегодня воскресенье.  
— Конечно, воскресенье! Ты же не думала, что пропустишь утреннюю мессу?  
  
Килиан закрыл лицо обеими руками.  
  
— Твою ж мать.  
  
Мюррей чуть не расхохотался, глядя, как тот, словно ошпаренный, выскакивает из постели и начинает беспорядочно набрасывать на себя одежду. Особенно раззадорило, как Килиан пропустил свои упавшие под стул трусы и натянул брюки прямо на голое тело.  
В конце концов Куинн не выдержал и спрятался под подушкой, беззвучно дергаясь. Хьюз одарил его таким возмущенным взглядом, когда он выглянул, что ему потребовалась еще минута на то, чтобы успокоиться.  
Шум за дверью нарастал. Ретироваться из дома через главный вход, не поставив жителей в известность о своем присутствии, уже было невозможно. Килиан растерянно запустил пальцы в волосы. Он посмотрел на окно.  
  
— Позвони мне, как освободишься, — попросил его Мюррей, садясь.  
  
Тот только рукой на него махнул, перебрасывая ногу через подоконник.  
С небольшой тревогой, но большим весельем представляя, как друг улепетывает огородами, пытаясь остаться незамеченным в неурочный час в неурочном месте, Мюррей завернулся плотнее в одеяло. Он собрался полежать в тепле еще, пока кутерьма в коридоре не уляжется, и он не сможет спокойно пройти в душ, смывая с себя запахи и воспоминания о вчерашних прикосновениях. Пока было можно.  
  
…  
  
Куинн подошел к завтраку, когда Мамс уже успела закончить, а Джемайма глушила вторую чашку кофе со сливками, пытаясь не выглядеть ранним воскресным утром особенно обозленной.  
Только заметив картофельные оладьи с сосисками и жареными грибами, Мюррей почувствовал, насколько был голоден. В отличие от сестры он, искупавшись, отметил это утро на девятку по пятибалльной шкале. Чистая кожа, чистая одежда, чай и домашняя еда, он был готов к принятию нового дня.  
  
Заметив его, Джемайма как-то хищно свесила кончик языка. Когда он повернулся к ней, она быстро уткнулась в свою чашку и отвела глаза.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, стоило процедуре повториться.  
— А я кое-что знаю.  
  
Он закашлялся, подавившись грибом, пошедшим не в то горло. Глотая чай, Мюррей едва успел переконструировать выражение своего лица из удивленного в мало заинтересованное.  
  
— Ты о чем? — как можно более индифферентно уточнил он.  
  
Шальная мысль о том, что она видела в окно, как удирал Килиан, отдалась тупой болью в висках. Он знал, что Джемайма умеет хранить секреты, но доверять такое он не мог. Это была не его тайна.  
  
— Ты, — она смолкла, пока мимо проходила Мамс, и фразу довершила шепотом, — вчера был не один.  
  
Он сглотнул, размышляя, знает ли она что-нибудь еще, и на всякий случай напомнил себе, что главное — не упоминать лишних подробностей.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Мюрр, ты серьезно? — Она развернулась на стуле, на котором сидела по-турецки. — Я вообще-то живу в смежной с твоей комнате. И у меня все прекрасно слышно.  
— Э-э-э, — Мюррей себя почувствовал пятнадцатилетним подростком, который пытается скрыть свой первый опыт. — У меня нервная работа. Я плохо сплю.  
— Ну да.  
  
Лишенная непристойных подробностей, она оскорбленно вернулась к своему кофе и подложила себе еще оладий.  
Куинн с облегчением выдохнул, понадеявшись, что она больше не захочет ничего узнавать. Слишком рано.  
  
— Как его зовут?  
— Джем, отвали.  
— Это важно.  
— Нет, не важно.  
  
Сестра засопела, как бык при виде красной тряпки. Оглянувшись и оценив, что Мамс на горизонте по-прежнему не наблюдается, она воздела руки к потолку.  
  
— В этой проклятущей деревушке существует еще один гей, а ты от меня это скрываешь!  
— Ну, это мало тебя касается.  
— Если не меня, то кого? — Она еще немного пошипела и успокоилась. — Ладно, его хоть не Патрик зовут?  
  
Шальная мысль о том, чтобы выдать ей историю, как он провел ночь с ее Патом, и посмотреть на реакцию, показалась забавной, но не более того.   
  
— Нет, его зовут не Патрик.  
— Ну… — она вздохнула, не особенно ликуя по поводу того, что вывела его на чистую воду, — это значительно сужает список. Лиам?  
  
Он не отвечал.  
Когда Мюррей подумал, что с утренними выяснениями отношений покончено, на кухню небольшим смерчем внеслась Мамс.  
  
— ЧТО. Что, я спрашиваю, это такое? — проголосила она из-за его спины.  
  
По позвоночнику пробежался нестройный ряд мурашек. В голову сразу влезло столько вариантов, что прохладно стало даже в ногах.  
Она могла найти б/ушные презервативы — которые он и попытался закопать в бумажки, — выбрасывая мусор из его корзинки.  
Она могла обнаружить трусы Килиана, на которых, к примеру, висела бирка с его именем.  
Она также могла установить камеру наблюдения в его комнате и, бегло просматривая записи, увидеть, что они делали. Нет, пожалуй, это слишком.  
  
Куинн развернулся на стуле, понурив плечи.  
  
— Мюррей, ты же обещал, что больше я тебя никогда с сигаретой не застану! — негодовала родительница. — Неужели ты начал курить?  
  
Заметив в ее руках всего лишь стакан с парой окурков, он виновато улыбнулся, надеясь, что волна успокоения, прокатившаяся по нему, не сильно заметна.  
  
— Ну, — Куинн отвел глаза, не находя ничего лучше, чем старая отмазка, — я только немного. У меня нервная работа. Я… м-м-м… да.  
  
Мамс хотела пополыхать еще, пытая его, но скорое признание немного остудило ее. Она помолчала, вспомнив, что сын уже давно вырос из того возраста, когда она может определять, курить ему или нет, и с остатками недовольства вывалила бычки в мусорную корзину.  
  
— Сначала Патрик дымил без остановки, теперь этот по его стопам пошел… — бурча, она удалилась в ванную.  
  
Нужно было быстро ликвидировать остальные доказательства вчерашнего вечера, пока Мамс не углубилась в раскопки.  
  
— Значит, он курит, — протянула Джемайма, как только миссис Куинн скрылась. — Буду знать.  
  
Мюррей закатил глаза.  
  
…  
  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Куинн испытал легкий порыв негодования. Он отлучился на пятнадцать-двадцать минут завтрака, который, к слову, уже так приятно осел в его желудке, а в спальне был произведен аврал.  
Он заглянул в пустую корзину и похвалил себя за то, что догадался спрятать улики по вчерашнему делу в салфетках и фантиках. Вряд ли в Мамс на старость лет проснулся Шерлок Холмс, и она стала бы перебирать его мусор, пытаясь изучить. Да и не мальчик он уже был давно, чтобы мамуля прикладывала усилия к выяснению вопросов, а не употребляет ли он наркотики и не прячет ли под матрацем развратные журнальчики.  
Мюррей вспомнил, как она отчитала его за курение Килиана, которое он доблестно взял на себя, и присмирел.  
  
Помимо опорожнения корзины для мусора были произведены еще некоторые изменения. Застелена постель — хотя он честно мог сделать бы это сам; сумка, в которую он наскоро сгреб все из нее выпавшее, была застегнута и повешена на спинку стула; ворс ковра странно вздыблен — наверное, Мамс пользовалась теми самими деревянными башмаками с зубцами на подошвах. А Мюррей-то думал, что она купила этот хлам среди прочего в качестве подтверждения диагноза шопоголии, который ей зачастую ставил отец.  
  
А потом обнаружилось и более волнительное. Когда Куинн полез за планшетом, спрятанным под подушку, чтобы его вдруг не стащила Джемайма и не начала писать от его имени похабные сообщения в ответ на подкаты разнообразных юношей, он вспомнил об оставленном в спешке нижнем белье Хьюза. От греха подальше Мюррей перепрятал его из-под стула под ту же подушку.  
В первый момент, когда Куинн осознал вторжение матери с ее уборкой, он поблагодарил себя за такую прозорливость. Но теперь, когда не нашел его на новом месте, был озадачен. Перебрав любовно сложенные Мамс детали постельного комплекта, трусов он так и не нашел.  
Первую догадку о том, что Килиан вернулся за ними, он отмел сразу же. Откуда бы он узнал, куда Мюррей их спрятал. Тем более, он торопился в церковь. Грязная мысль о том, что сейчас на мессе он без белья под сутаной, развлекала Куинна около минуты, пока он не вернулся к главному вопросу: куда оно все-таки делось.  
  
Он проверил за кроватью и под матрацем — на случай, если память подводит его. Везде было пусто.  
Мюррей почти убедил себя в том, что произошедшее, включая оставление личных предметов одежды, плод его больного воображения, пресыщенного событиями вчерашней ночи, когда гул стиральной машинки, совершающей отжим, заставил его похолодеть.  
Мамс же не могла?.. Или могла?  
  
Разбираясь со старой машинкой, на которой было, по его мнению, слишком много непонятных кнопок, Куинн поймал взгляд Кобонки, устроившейся у входной двери. Собаку забавляли его потуги, во всяком случае, ее взгляд смеялся.  
В конце концов постучав по боку аппарата и выбрав самую большую кнопку, Мюррей извлек мокрый комок неотжатых до конца слепленных одеяний и кухонных полотенец.  
Хорошо, что дома он уже был один. Мамс бы за такое вторжение в жизнь их многострадальной машинки надавала ему по шее.  
В извергнутом из чрева стирального агрегата мокром месиве он довольно нескоро, но отыскал нужное. Осталось скрыть следы преступления.  
Запихав все обратно, старательно вдавливая его рукой — почему-то казалось, что вытащенного было больше, чем места внутри, — Мюррей нажал на все кнопки сразу. Что-то внутри крякнуло и продолжило ход.  
  
Отжимая серые в полоску трусы в раковину, Куинн хмыкнул, думая о том, что они спали-то всего раз, а он уже бельишко Хьюза простирывает.  
Отбуксировав их в свою комнату, он повесил их на холодную батарею и поспешил поставить Килиана в известность.  
  
«У меня осталось кое-что твое», — загадочно проинформировал он в смске.  
  
Ответ посетил его не сразу, но через пару часов, когда предположительно закончилась месса, а Мюррей сам успел переделать кучу дел, погулять с Кобонкой и выпить чашку кофе.  
  
«Ты тоже оставил в моей душе след».  
  
Мюррей расхохотался, но не зло. Он думал пару минут о саркастичном ответе, но потом только улыбнулся и накропал:  
  
«Когда мы встретимся?»  
  
На этот раз ожидание было не таким томительным.  
  
«Не хочешь пойти вместе в паб?»  
  
Куинн сглотнул, вспоминая величественное здание, манящее своей монолитной рабочей простотой и загадочностью. Он так и не добрался дотуда. Идти одному казалось глупо. Он был благодарен за предложение.  
  
«Только скажи, когда».  
  
…  
  
Табличка «У Фарго», не подвергавшаяся обновлению, наверное, с самого основания паба, висела монументом практически наскальной живописи Друра.  
Мюррей простоял несколько минут в состоянии зачарованного киселя, глядя, как в дверь входят и выходят новые люди. В основном это были мужчины, хотя пару-тройку девиц он тоже заметил.  
Светящиеся маленькие окошки за толстыми стеклами, больше напоминавшие иллюминаторы, походили на гнилушки, застрявшие в пеньке, произрастающем каменными корнями из темной земли.  
  
И вот, как пятнадцать лет назад, он, такой маленький человек, на пороге такого большого здания.  
Собравшись, Куинн толкнул дубовую старую дверь, сцепленную широкими металлическими скобами, и ступил в душный полумрак.  
  
А раньше здесь все казалось выше. И стойка, и посетители.  
Дойдя до бара, где хозяин с косматыми бровями заполнял пенистым элем из небольшого крана на бочке высокий бокал, Мюррей осмотрелся.  
  
Несколько квадратных столиков, вырубленных словно из цельной породы, с отполированными сотнями локтей столешницами, примыкали к стенам в компании стульев со скрещенными рейками на спинках. Пара была занята ужинающими господами, в тарелке одного лежали жирные сосиски с горошком, он запивал их лагером — лучшим пивом к этим сосискам, да и сосискам вообще; другой пробавлялся куском мяса, брезгливо отодвинув овощной гарнир.  
Ближе к центру помещения стояли высокие столы на длинных ножках, не нуждающиеся в сидениях. Люди за ними только пили.  
  
Куинн хотел сказать, что ждет друга, когда бармен обернулся к нему сурово, но потом, бросив беглый взгляд на небольшой меню-холдер, попросил стакан портера.  
  
Разглядывая посетителей, Мюррей пытался узнать хоть кого-нибудь из них, но или годы реально всех изменили, или он просто никого из присутствующих никогда не встречал, знакомых лиц не было.  
Деловито положив непрозрачный синий пакет с бельем рядом с собой, он сделал глоток. Это действительно было не похоже ни на одно бутылочное пиво, чьи этикетки гласили «прям как из бочки».  
Под терпким душистым вкусом он немного размяк и пропустил, как Хьюз подошел к нему со спины, отреагировав только на прикосновение к плечу.  
  
— Добрый вечер, отец, — поприветствовал того до этого молчавший бармен. — Пинту стаута, как обычно?  
— Да, спасибо, Гарри.  
— Добрый вечер, отец, — передразнил бармена Куинн, когда тот отошел в другой конец стойки к крайней бочке. — Ты тут звезда, да?  
— Я тут звезда. — Килиан смешливо наморщил нос, отвечая на кривлянье. — Может быть, сядем у стены?  
  
Он указал на один из квадратный столиков. Мюррей против ничего не имел, так что только кивнул в ответ на предложение, транспортируя свою кружку портера на другую плоскость.  
  
— Отличная месса, отец Хьюз, — похвалил его господин с сосиской за соседним столом.  
— Спасибо, Патрик, рад, что тебе понравилось.  
  
Устроившись на своем месте, Куинн попытался сделать самое богобоязненное лицо из всех своих лиц.  
  
— Ну и о чем ты говорил им утром? — поинтересовался он у Хьюза.  
  
Пригубив свой стаут, тот слизнул остаток пены с верхней губы и неопределенно повел плечом.  
  
— О том же, о чем и всегда. Не грешите, поступайте хорошо.  
  
Мюррею показалось, что ответ был лишь отмашкой, но он не стал расспрашивать его, если ему неудобно об этом говорить. В конце концов, он бы тоже испытал неловкость, если бы тот завел тему о стоматологии. Не всегда же говорить о работе, что бы ни твердили стереотипы.  
  
— Часто сюда приходишь? — вместо этого спросил он. — Или ты принципиально всех жителей Друра знаешь?  
— Захаживаю. — Килиан откинулся на стуле, бегло осматривая салон паба, будто проверяя, все ли на месте. — Вина, присылаемого прихожанами, у меня столько, что можно вусмерть упиться, но никто не догадывается прислать пиво. Уже за этим стоит ходить сюда.  
— И за богатой атмосферой, — хмыкнул Мюррей, глядя, как хозяин за шкирку вытаскивает двух разгорячившихся парней, затеявших спор, грозящий перерасти в потасовку, на улицу.  
— Конечно.  
  
Пиво здесь было действительно обалденное.  
Куинн вытянул руку, постукивая пальцами по стыку между двумя досками на столе.  
  
— Как ты сегодня? — негромко поинтересовался он.  
  
Хьюз молчал некоторое время, а потом все же решился посмотреть ему в лицо.  
  
— Сконфуженно, — сказал он, но не тем тоном, который мог бы обеспокоить, и добавил очень тихо: — Я четыре раза подумал об этом. Ну, ты знаешь. Мне так стыдно.  
  
Килиан потер лоб, сгоняя лишний жар.  
Мюррей сдержал смех и не стал упоминать, что сам, наверное, и минуты не продержался, не возвращаясь к воспоминаниям ночи.  
  
— На самом деле я чувствую себя очень хорошо, — Хьюз сделал глоток пива. Судя по его виду, он пытался выбросить из головы мысли, заставляющие его подумать об этом пятый раз. — Спасибо тебе.  
— И тебе.  
  
Чтобы как-нибудь развеселить его, Мюррей припомнил о принесенном.  
Переложив пакет с сиденья рядом на стол, он пододвинул его ближе к другу.  
  
— Что это? — лицо Килиана было довольно потерянным; видимо, он принял это за подарок и обеспокоился, что у него нет ничего в ответ.  
  
Мельком заглянув внутрь, он раскраснелся еще больше.  
  
— Зачем ты это сюда… — Он резко свернул пакет в трубочку, пряча его под столом. — Бессовестный.  
— Эй, они же чистые. Мамс постирала.  
  
Хьюз закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— У меня даже есть предположение, что сегодняшняя месса была лучше обычных, потому что ты был без них, — не унимался Мюррей.  
  
Не выдержав, Килиан выглянул между пальцев и улыбнулся, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Бесстыжий мальчишка, — диагностировал он в итоге и сел ровно.  
— Да-да, дедуля?  
  
Мюррей шутливо пнул кулаком его руку, которую тот положил на стол, и задержал контакт, накрывая ее ладонью. Хьюз задержал дыхание и неловко убрал ее. Вряд ли это было хорошим местом для прикосновений.  
А их хотелось. Касаний рук. Объятий. Или поцелуев.  
Куинн поболтал пиво в высоком стакане.  
Ощущение несвободы сдавило шею, как суровый ошейник. Такое прекрасное место, как рабочий паб, где продавали совершенно волшебный портер, с уютными светильниками, оформленными под старые керосинки, навевающий новые волны ностальгии, и так скованы они были здесь.  
Да и везде по сути.  
  
— Есть идея, куда пойдем сегодня?  
  
Килиан не ответил, потому что к их столу вновь подошел кто-то из его прихожан, спрашивая, когда у него будет свободное время, чтобы провести крещение.  
Избавившись от поклонников, Хьюз вновь повернулся к нему.  
  
— Пошли куда-нибудь.  
  
Последним глотком опустошив свой стакан, Куинн последовал за ним. Туда, где не имело значение, кто они. Где были только они вдвоем.


	11. Chapter 11

Большой круг через деревню; минуя дома и улицы, идти по дорожкам, граничащим с полями и садами. Наедине с осенью и самими собой.  
  
Килиан взял Мюррея за руку, и некоторое время тот чувствовал себя полностью счастливым. Погруженным в почти детскую радость, как кусочек лимона в коктейль.  
Прохладный вечер пощипывал, заставляя ежиться. Спускался на землю вместе с туманом, окутывая плотным полотном, но даже ему было не в силах перебить жар, растекающийся от места, где соприкасались руки. Согревающий изнутри и защищающий от любого ветра.  
  
Но, как и любое счастье, это было временным состоянием.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Хьюз, когда он тяжело вздохнул.  
  
Куинн пожал плечами, крепче сжимая его руку и надеясь этим отвлечь его.  
  
— Ведь это никогда не будет нормально, правда же? — Он опустил глаза, рассматривая землю под ногами.  
— О чем ты?  
— О… — покачал головой, не веря в то, что говорит это вслух, — о нас. Тебе и мне.  
  
Хьюз выпустил его руку из своей, пряча ее в карман. Он должен был понять, о чем речь.  
Но это не значило, что он хотел понимать.  
  
— Ты уже думал о будущем? Что будет завтра? — не выдержал Мюррей вновь.  
— А это важно?  
— Ну. В данный момент, может быть, и нет, но в целом…  
  
Остановившись, Килиан обошел его и стал напротив. Посмотрел недолго, а потом поцеловал.  
  
— Позволь мне сегодня не думать.  
  
Кажется, он нашел способ избавлять от любых мыслей.  
  
— Эй, — Мюррей дернулся его догонять, потому что дольше нескольких секунд мгновения нежности не продлились.  
— Если ты уж заговорил о завтра. Знаешь, что я сделал? — Килиан не обернулся, когда был окликнут, но его походка стала чуть беззаботнее. Насколько может быть беззаботна походка человека, размахивающего пакетом со своими трусами.  
— Заинтересован.  
  
С минуту друг шел по прямой и только потом оглянулся.  
  
— Я попросил экономку не приходить завтра до полудня.  
— О-о-о, — Куинн расплылся в улыбке, хотя ее увидел уже только затылок Хьюза, — у тебя какие-то планы-планы?  
  
Килиан дождался его на повороте и взглянул на него с той самой неуловимой сахарной надеждой, переливающейся лучиком в мрачной мгле.  
  
— Я хочу побыть с тобой.  
  
Он держал Мюррея за руку некоторое время, прежде чем игриво отпустить и продолжить путь.  
  
— Но и да, у меня были планы.  
  
…  
  
Немного иначе зал приходского дома выглядел при искусственном освещении. Хьюз успел включить свет тут еще до того, как Куинн вошел внутрь. Его так и подмывало спросить, думает ли Хьюз до сих пор, что он боится темноты, но он смолчал.  
  
Устроившись на диване, Мюррей спрятал руки под мышки. В комнате было прохладно.  
Килиан в соседней комнате заваривал чай. Только мысль о горячем напитке заставила внутри все потеплеть. Мюррея немного поразвлекала идея того, что можно прокрасться к Килиану на кухню и, допустим, поцеловать его в затылок. Он посидел с ней минуту-другую но, решив, что ожидание приятнее, сложил руки на колене.  
  
Небольшое дежавю от того, что Хьюз точно так же вынес чай в его второй день пребывания тут, кольнуло тенью воспоминания. Вот только тогда они мало что знали о настоящих друг друге. О том, что могло между ними быть.  
  
Вместо кексов вазочка полнилась небольшими вафлями, а к двум чашкам черного чая добавился резервуар для меда из толстого стекла.  
  
— Подумал, что это будет полезнее для зубов, чем сахар, — заметил с ехидцей Килиан.  
  
Видеть его каким-то другим, более старым или более новым, было прекрасно.  
  
— Ну разве что с этим чаем. — Мюррей сделал глоток. — Это какой-то священничий чай или его продают в обычных магазинах?  
— В обычных магазинах, — тот приостановился, — для священников.  
  
Килиан на этот раз сел рядом с ним, а не в кресло напротив, и его колена можно было безнаказанно касаться.  
Отпив немного, Мюррей поставил свою чашку на блюдце и развернулся к нему, подгибая левую ногу. Он положил локоть на спинку дивана и вздохнул, рассматривая его профиль.  
  
— Что? — спросил Килиан, отставляя и свой чай.  
— Ничего.  
  
И теперь точно было можно. Мюррей взял его за руку, и тот не отверг жест. Подушечки пальцев были теплыми от горячей чашки, но сама впадинка ладони прохладной.  
  
— Я только хотел сказать, что со мной никогда такого не было. Ни этого. Ни чего бы то ни было еще, — сказал Куинн, не поднимая взгляда.  
— Со мной тоже.  
  
Чайно-медовое послевкусие на его губах и снова запах чего-то неопределенного. _Великолепно._  
Мюррей думал о том, что никогда не делал этого. Целоваться, чтобы целоваться. Он приступил к этому в довольно позднем возрасте, когда простые поцелуи перестали котироваться как удовлетворительное завершение процесса. Все всегда перетекало в секс. Но Килиана ему нравилось просто целовать, почти не думая о том, что может за этим последовать. Они разговаривали, целовались, смеялись, пили чай и снова целовались.  
  
С легкой горечью Куинн до конца понял ту фразу Хьюза, сказанную им о пропавшей части жизни. Ведь сколько всего они могли успеть, пройдя по ступеням подростковой влюбленности, розовой и неопытной, но такой сладкой, чтобы ее познать.  
Их первый поцелуй бы остался неловким, но трогательным, а не удручающим воспоминанием, как сейчас. И он бы был одним из многих, многих последующих.  
Они бы ходили в кино, держась в плотном сумраке залов мизинцами, если бы это был страшный фильм, или задерживая прикосновение рук, столкнувшихся в ведре попкорна, если бы смотрели комедию.  
Ночуя друг у друга, не обменивались бы сплетнями и бравадой от выдуманных побед, как глупые мальчишки, но делили бы между собой лишь правду.  
И — о чем думать было так же нестерпимо приятно — Мюррей мог бы быть у Килиана первым, самым первым, кто докоснется до его тела, узнает все те места, которые чужим трогать нельзя.  
А сейчас, гоняясь за радугой, они пытались наверстать упущенное, если его вообще еще можно было наверстать, и это не казалось неправильным.  
  
Куинн поддел пятку одного кроссовка вторым, стаскивая их. И вот они уже лежали на диване втроем: он, Хьюз и лик Иисуса на расшитой салфетке, висящей на подлокотнике.  
Спрятав руки под его телом, Килиан положил ухо ему на грудь, слушая, как там, в глубине, бьется сердце. Всегда скоро и всегда взволнованно с ним.  
  
— Так о чем тот фильм? — тихо спросил он сверху.  
  
Мюррей не понял, о чем тот говорит:  
  
— Какой еще фильм?  
— «Священник».  
  
Та поддевка, он даже не думал, что друг до сих пор держит это в голове.  
  
— Да так. — Он повернул голову, утыкаясь носом в пуговицу рубашки. — О… о святом отце.  
— Я догадался.  
— Который влюбился в мужчину.  
  
Хьюз молчал.  
  
— Он считал себя грешником, а свое чувство — темным, потому что оно столкнулось с долгом, единственным, что он знал… — Куинн замолчал. — Я его посмотрел, потому что только он пробивался по тэгам «гей» и «католицизм». Не считая всяких кино про растление приютских мальчишек.  
  
Не найдя это смешным, Килиан рассеянно погладил его по голове.  
  
— И чем все кончилось?  
— Ну…  
  
Общество, религия, такие фильмы редко заканчиваются хорошо.  
  
— Я не помню, — соврал он.  
— Ладно, — то ли Хьюз принял его ложь, то ли его это мало волновало — во что верилось с трудом; видимо, затягивать этот разговор он не хотел. — А чем закончится у нас?  
— Это от нас зависит.  
  
Мутная жидкость в чашках остыла, оставив лишь легкий дух прошедшего чаепития.  
  
— Знаешь что? — Мюррей дотронулся до его кожи под задравшейся рубашкой. — Я никогда не видел кроватей, где спят священники.  
  
Килиан протяжно выдохнул, оценивая ход его мыслей. Его зрачки расширились, он облизнул губу.  
  
— Они же не на кирпичах спят, чтобы еще больше страдать? — не уставал Мюррей.  
— Только на Великий пост перед Пасхой. — Килиан говорил с серьезным видом, хотя в голосе слышалась смешинка. — Лишаем себя всех радостей, чтобы сильнее почувствовать единение духа с Господом.  
— О, всех-всех-всех радостей? Никаких шоколада и рукоблудия?  
— Ага. — Друг запрокинул голову, смотря в потолок. — С этим особенно сложно.  
  
Куинн мягко коснулся губами его шеи, чтоб не оставить следов.  
  
— Не могу понять, — он ущипнул его, оттягивая кожу, — ты меня приглашаешь или нет?  
  
Он приглашал.  
  
…  
  
Тело Хьюза, разоблаченное от одежд и розовое от жара, прилившего к коже после горячего душа, в полумраке комнаты казалось восхитительнейшей из картин.  
Испытав первоначально смущение от скромности спальни, Куинн почувствовал себя комфортнее, немного осмотревшись.  
Укрытая голубым покрывалом кровать с подушкой, уложенной словно по линейке, стояла неподалеку от приоткрытого окна. Прямо напротив комода. В комнате практически не было ненужных предметов или мелочей. Она выглядела, как номер отеля, лишенный индивидуальности, и только распятие над изголовьем кровати говорило о каких-либо характеристиках владельца. Приглядевшись, Мюррей заметил также и книгу на тумбе. Он рассчитывал, что увидит Библию, но это было довольно старое издание «Острова сокровищ».  
Паркетный пол, составленный из крупных квадратов темного дерева, не покрывавшегося лаком уже давно, грубый стул, придвинутый к крашенной в бежевый стене.  
Гантели под батареей у окна. Больше ничего личного.  
  
Прохлада светлой хлопковой простыни сперва ощутилась ладонями, на которые Мюррей оперся, садясь, а потом ногами и бедрами, когда он стащил одежду, сбрасывая ее на стул и придавая комнате, впитавшей дух безличия, немного небрежности.  
Он не мог ничего с собой поделать, но каждый новый раз казался первым. Каждое новое движение — неуверенным и немного нелепым. Он хотел включить свет на небольшом светильнике с белым строгим плафоном, но Килиан покачал головой.  
  
Позволив ему вести, Мюррей откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза, не стесняя своим взглядом. Почувствовав наконец вес Килиана на себе, он хотел открыть их, но последующий поцелуй образумил и заставил молча отдаться чувствам.  
  
Это было смешно и забавно. Как и любое первое.  
Не зная секретов тел друг друга, изучать. Касаться новых мест, выясняя, как каждое из них реагирует. Ошибаться и делать удивительные открытия.  
  
Мюррей втянул живот, стараясь не ерзать от прохладных прикосновений подушечек пальцев к ребрам. Килиан взглянул ему в лицо, проверяя, все ли в порядке.  
Мюррей разбросал руки в стороны, разрешая ему делать с собой все.  
  
Под смех и возбужденное пыхтение, завернувшись в простыню, они хихикали, натыкаясь на что-то друг в друге, и это было… Ох, это было.  
  
Куинн дернулся от щекотки, когда Хьюз дотронулся пальцами его под мышками, и фыркнул без особого энтузиазма от его губ около соска, но оказался чрезвычайно заинтригован теплым дыханием над пахом.  
Неопытно, как подросток, впервые пробующий секс, Килиан беспорядочно целовал внутренние стороны его бедер, лизал все подряд и останавливался, прислушиваясь к реакции. Наконец оставил ноги в покое и провел языком дорожку по его члену, от складки мягкой кожи до головки. И еще раз. И еще один. И еще несколько. _Очень приятно._  
Мюррей тихо застонал, нашаривая его голову и гладя, чтобы подбодрить, но продолжения не следовало.  
Поднявшись, друг оперся на руки и завис над ним. Простыня сползла с его плеч, остановившись на лопатках.  
  
— Можно? — тихо спросил Килиан. — Можно войти в тебя?  
  
Мюррей даже не нашелся, что сразу и ответить. Слова замерли в горле от восторга и желания: он никогда в жизни так не хотел, чтобы его трахнули. Он кивнул.  
Хьюз озадаченно осмотрелся, вспоминая, что что-то забыл. К счастью, что-то было под рукой — в кармане джинсов Куинна, отложенных на тумбу.  
  
Мюррей оперся на локоть, наблюдая за тем, как тот неуклюже всковыривает фольгу презерватива и пытается размотать его раньше, чем натянет на себя. Мягко посмеявшись, он сел и помог с этим. На пальцах осталась водянистая прозрачная смазка.  
Вновь устроившись на спине, Куинн развел ноги и запрокинул голову, ожидая. Он не смог избежать взглядом куска темной стены, на которой тяжело висело распятие. Нет, для такого он еще не слишком пал.  
  
— Ты куда? — обеспокоенно спросил Килиан, заметив, как он переворачивается.  
— Никуда, просто хочу так, — уверил его тот, ложась на живот. — Ты же не против?  
  
Он обернулся, улыбаясь ему. Килиан, конечно же, не был против.  
Обняв подушку обеими руками, Мюррей зажмурился, ждя, что Килиан будет нетерпелив и предпочтет заполучить его сразу. Несмотря на вчерашнее, он все же был довольно чувствителен к вторжению, так что не тешил себя иллюзиями о полном отсутствии боли с неопытным партнером.  
Но ничего не было. Если его религия чему-то и учила, так это терпению.  
Хьюз гладил его бока, целовал вдоль позвоночника, и без его образа перед глазами каждое прикосновение казалось ярче.  
  
Куинн только выдохнул порывисто и закрыл глаза от проникновения в себя. Приподняв бедра для лучшего угла, он скользнул по матрацу под собой членом и замычал.  
  
Ощущая его ноги между своих, его руки — по обе стороны от своего торса, его губы — на лопатках, Мюррей постарался сжаться до этих маленьких точек соприкосновения, посвящая весь спектр своего мироощущения им.  
Осознавая, как осторожно двигался Килиан сверху, стараясь не причинить неудобств и показаться наиболее полезным, он захлебывался в том чувстве сам. Плоть заполняла его нутро, не выходя больше, чем на половину, но входя до самого конца, и от этого все мысли сгорали, как папиросная бумага, оставляя лишь самые темные, самые интимные.  
  
Руки исчезли — Хьюз сел сзади на колени, вняв его тогдашнему предложению, и некоторое время наблюдал, как входит внутрь — _как это происходит._ Приподнимался с тихими вздохами, переполненными удовольствия, и садился на пятки, пока не вернулся, прижимаясь грудью к его влажной спине.  
  
— Мюрс, — прошептал он ему в затылок.  
  
Куинн не был уверен, просто ли он произносит его имя или действительно обращается. Сосредотачиваясь на его движениях внутри себя, он смог ответить лишь через полминуты:  
  
— Что?  
— Я тону в тебе.  
— Эй, это что еще за намеки? — Он хотел хмыкнуть, но недостаток воздуха сделал смешок болезненным до самых легких. — Я полагал, я довольно узкий.  
— Я не про, — Килиан уперся лбом ему в спину, гладя его ягодицы, — это. Просто ты. Тебя так… много. Ты всюду.  
  
Мюррей замолчал, обхватывая подушку теснее.  
  
— Ты в моих глазах, под кожей, в мыслях. Я чувствую твой запах, пробую твой вкус, я внутри тебя. Ты — все. Ты — все, веснушка.  
  
Наверняка он и не думал, что говорит это на самом деле. Это было похоже на разрозненные мысли, по случайности озвученные опьяненным ощущениями языком.  
Хьюз доходил до финала и, не умея сдерживать темп, вряд ли мог оттянуть его. Поднявшись повыше, Куинн нашел свой член чуть онемевшей правой рукой и расширил диапазон своих чувств, чтобы угнаться за ним. Затекшая конечность казалась чужой, и он представлял, что она принадлежит Хьюзу, и это он… Тоже всюду. И что это в нем можно утонуть.  
  
— Сейчас, я сейчас, — горячо задышал тот ему в загривок, — боже… сейчас…  
  
Килиан замер на несколько секунд, кончая, и этого времени хватило, чтобы догнаться и в слабой немощи рухнуть на матрац всем телом.  
Только когда все кончилось, Мюррей заметил, как вокруг было тихо. Интересно, шумели ли они?  
  
Он не переворачивался, пока друг слезал с него, утилизируя использованную резинку, но поднял лицо, когда тот вновь лег рядом, прижимаясь к нему под простыней.  
Хьюз дышал в его плечо шумно, будто у него насморк, дышал, полушепотом роняя слова молитвы, а обнимал так тесно, что от это щемило что-то внутри.  
  
— Тебе было хорошо? — наконец осторожно спросил он.  
  
Куинн молчал, вдыхая запах его волос. Ему было хорошо. Невозможно хорошо. Но отчего-то больно.  
  
— Здорово.  
  
Он подумал, что Килиан захочет пойти покурить после, но тот только лежал рядом и смотрел на него. Словно, впервые все сделав сам, любовался результатом.  
И не было ни волнения за то, что Мамс решит ворваться в комнату через окно, ни тревоги, что в ближайшие часы следует уходить. Это чувство спокойствия Мюррей ни на что другое бы не променял.  
Он лег на спину, позволив клюющему носом Килиану устроить голову у него на плече. Сегодня тот уже не так ерзал, как вчера.  
  
Но ни одно спокойствие не длилось вечно.  
Мюррей смотрел на крест над изголовьем. Ведь он всегда будет между ними. Что в этой комнате, что у него дома, что где бы ни было еще. Удовлетворение сменилось тянущей тоской по еще не потерянному.  
Поцеловав Хьюза в висок, Куинн еще долго лежал, смотря в потолок.  
  
…  
  
Килиан нечасто готовил себе завтрак сам. Мюррей предположил, что экономка, обычно являющаяся к девяти часам, брала на себя эту часть забот о нем. По крайней мере, выглядел Килиан крайне нелепо, выковыривая из омлета попавший туда осколок скорлупы. За грани заваривания чая и накладывания в вазочку сладостей его навыки кулинарии не выходили.  
  
На кухне было два стула — говорят, до отца ОʼРурка дом делили двое священников, поэтому не пришлось изгаляться, таща кресло из зала.  
Куинн переложил со своего пакет с трусами, которые рассеянный друг так и не убрал, и отодвинул ближе к окну. Хьюз же, заправив в рот сигарету, что-то делал у плиты. Откровенно говоря, Мюррей хотел бы полежать подольше, но Килиан поднялся рано, а одному желания не было.  
  
— Это первый неомерзительный понедельник на моей памяти, — начал Мюррей разговор. — Никакой клиники, классный парень под боком. А потом он встал и сказал, что идет на работу.  
— Ну у меня же нет отпуска, — резонно заметил Килиан.  
— А надо бы. У вас бывают отпуска?  
  
Килиан закашлялся дымом и развернулся к нему с таким видом, как будто он сказал несусветную глупость.  
  
— Конечно, у нас бывают отпуска. У всех, кто работает, бывают отпуска.  
— И у тебя уже были?  
— В прошлом году. Ездили с несколькими коллегами в Сен-Мало.  
— О, это там, где есть пляжи?  
— Ты так спрашиваешь, как будто ожидал, что мы ездим только в санаторий для пенсионеров где-нибудь в Коннемаре.  
— Этого я бы и ожидал, — Мюррей добавил еще одну ложку сахара в свою кружку и размешал.  
  
Когда Хьюз достал кофе с полки, банка все еще была запечатана золотистой рифленой фольгой. Видимо, сам он его не пил, но держал на случай гостей.  
  
— Всюду накачанные мужики в плавках, ты, наверное, приехал оттуда с мозолями на руках, как будто работал в карьере, — продолжил Куинн тему.  
— Ты всегда такая язва или только по утрам?  
— Эй, я же дантист. Язвительность у меня была первым экзаменом.  
  
Отпив кофе, Мюррей разомлел и вспомнил, будто Килиан упоминал, что куда-то торопится:  
  
— Ты так и не ответил: что у тебя сегодня утром?  
— Работа.  
— Эй.  
  
Килиан бросил взгляд на свои наручные часы и покачал головой. Сделав последнюю затяжку, он одним глотком осушил свою чашку с чаем и потушил конфорку.  
  
— Я уже опаздываю, — заявил он, разворачиваясь в сторону выхода, — не успеваю позавтракать. Там под крышкой омлет.  
  
Хьюз сделал паузу.  
  
— Возможно, там еще несколько скорлупок и еще что-то, но это тебе. Ты… — он вздохнул, — ты можешь побыть тут, пока не придет миссис Эванс. Я бы не хотел лишних… вопросов. Надеюсь, ты меня поймешь.  
  
Куинн кивнул, показывая, что понимает его, но внутри легче не стало. Это было очень короткое утро. Куда короче, чем он думал, оно будет. Но, по крайней мере, оно было.  
  
Килиан робко шагнул к его стулу, словно все еще сомневающийся в том, что можно будет сделать, и тогда Мюррей сам приподнялся, целуя его на прощание. Вот это вышло дольше, чем планировалось. Забывшись, Хьюз опомнился лишь через пару минут, вновь бросая взгляд на часы.  
  
— Если я опоздаю на первый урок… — он осекся и нахмурился, — в общем, оставишь ключ под ковриком.  
  
Мюррей не был уверен, что вообще стоит запирать дверь. Во-первых, тут не было ничего особенно ценного. Во-вторых, даже самому отчаянному проходимцу в Друре не пришла бы в голову идея ограбить приходской дом. Но он промолчал.  
  
Ковыряя пересоленный омлет с достаточно малым, вопреки ожиданиям, количеством скорлупы, Куинн проводил взглядом уезжающий велосипед Хьюза. Он не думал, что будет ограничен и здесь.  
  
Новое пиликанье на телефоне оповестило о еще одном пропущенном от Джемаймы. За то время, что он был поставлен в режим «не беспокоить», их было ровно восемь. Скорее всего, не по ее инициативе. Она была достаточно догадлива, чтобы понять, что если он не ночует дома, то это потому, что ночует у кого-то еще, а не потому, что его расчленила в овраге банда друрских маньяков. Так что скорее всего каждый звонок был четко отслежен Мамс.  
В общем, домой возвращаться и попадать под огонь вопросов миссис Куинн: «Милый, тебя точно не держали в плену? Ты целый? Проверь, на месте ли твоя вторая почка», — желания было мало.  
С другой стороны, оброненное неосторожно слово Хьюза настроило на некоторые мысли. Очень интересные мысли.


	12. Chapter 12

След от велосипедных шин на земле был довольно четким, хотя Мюррею даже не нужно было на него смотреть. Эту дорогу он знал если не лучше остальных, то достаточно: уж за одиннадцать лет выучил.  
Его немного озаботило, какой помятой выглядела его рубашка, поэтому он застегнул куртку, чтобы та не попадалась на глаза. Мало ли, вдруг кто-то из учителей, все еще преподающих в школе, мог заметить его и счесть каким-нибудь безработным хлыщом. Расползание такого рода сплетен ему не льстило.  
  
Лучшая и единственная школа Друра была огорожена такой же сланцевой изгородью, как и церковный двор, только выше. Обсаженное зеленью небольшое одноэтажное здание с плоской крышей и широкими окнами стояло у фасада участка, отдавая остальное пространство спортивной площадке.   
  
Попасть внутрь было проблематичнее, чем взглянуть на школу издалека. Дежурные преподаватели, бдящие покой школьной территории, могли не узнать старого ученика и не купиться на историю, что он хочет просто посмотреть.  
  
Вздохнув, Мюррей оперся руками об изгородь, заглядывая внутрь школьного двора.  
Покосившись краем глаза на заинтересовавшуюся им пожилую женщину, он отступил. Вид у нее был воинственный и деловой. Очевидно, приняв его за какого-нибудь маньяка-педофила, подкарауливающего своих жертв, она была готова отбивать своих поднадзорных до последнего.  
Увидев, каким быстрым шагом она приближается к нему, Мюррей благоразумно отошел на пару футов и уже отвернулся, чтобы пойти по своим делам, когда его окликнули.  
  
— На место, Куинн!  
  
Мышечная память дала о себе знать, и он обмер, прямо как на уроках…  
  
— Миссис Браун? — оборачиваясь, спросил он.  
  
Осунувшаяся женщина с затянутым на затылке пучком серых волос действительно при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась его старой учительницей.  
Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Если даже мистер Суинни остался на своем месте, что ожидать от педагогов, еще не вышедших на пенсию.  
  
Приблизившись к нему, миссис Браун взглянула на него снизу вверх строго и решительно. Но потом улыбка тронула ее маленький поджатый рот.  
  
— Я рада тебя видеть, — сказала она, касаясь свободной от сумочки рукой его локтя.  
  
А уж он-то был как рад. И не только потому, что занятый разговором с ней, он прошел мимо караула безо всяких подозрений.  
Миссис Браун никогда не была его любимой учительницей. У него вообще их не было, но эта вдобавок вызывала еще и неприязнь. Ее уроки математики были такими скучными, что он чаще смотрел в окно или перебрасывался с Килианом и Финолой записками, чем слушал ее, в связи с чем ему частенько прилетало. Иногда его отчитывали, иногда оставляли после занятий. Нередко учительница говорила, что из него не выйдет даже фермера, потому что с его способностями он не сможет посчитать, сколько у него в отаре овец.  
На выпускном Куинн был невероятно рад, что уроки кончились, и ему больше не придется видеться с этими растлителями его детской психики, насаждателями знаний.  
Но как же, как же он был счастлив увидеть ее.  
  
Пожалуй, миссис Браун сильно изменилась. Не до степени некоего его преподобия, но все же возраст сделал свое дело. Припудренная пылью седины, она походила на недовольный гриб, хотя живость из ее движений не пропала.   
  
Сообщив, что у нее первый урок — третий, она отвела его в пока не занятую аудиторию и усадила перед собой, как на контрольной.  
Рассказывая кратко о себе, Мюррей не мог не испытывать дрожь, бросая взгляды на все тут. После недавнего — как он узнал — ремонта, многое из оборудования заменили на новое. Например, в кабинетах физики или химии. Но в математике мало что претерпевало изменения. На шкафах стояли все те же учебники, и лишь таблицы с формулами на стенах стали краше и желтее.  
  
— Я не думала, что ты столько добьешься, — честно сказала миссис Браун. — Ты никогда не любил учиться. Больше балбесничать и шататься.  
— Мне просто не давалась математика, — так же искренне ответил он.  
  
Она хмыкнула.  
Сложив сухие ручки в замок, миссис Браун приподняла голову.  
  
— Ты не один, кого я не видела столько лет, — сказала она. — Почти все подались в Дублин или в соседние города. Все оставляют провинцию.  
— Но вы все же с кем-то виделись?  
— С некоторыми, да. Ты же помнишь Финолу, вы с ней вроде бы дружили?  
— Конечно.  
— Вышла замуж за маклера через год или два после окончания школы, так и уехала в Корк. Там очень упали цены на недвижимость.  
— О, здорово.  
— Про Патрика Хасси, ты, наверное, все знаешь.  
— Ммм, — он нахмурился, — может быть, не все.  
— Странно, — миссис Браун повторила его выражение. — Я думала, вы уже породнились. Последний раз, когда я его видела, он был с твоей сестрой. Так он сказал.  
  
Мюррей откинулся назад с победной улыбкой. Хасси. Долговязый болван за задней партой. Точно.   
«О. Да. Джемайма. Ты думала, я не узнаю, кто это?»  
  
Не обращая внимания на его глупое выражение лица, миссис Браун коротко обрисовала еще парочку почти позабытых людей.  
  
— Про Килиана Хьюза, наверное, слышал, да? — в этом взгляде так и читалось: «ты, конечно же, зашел первым делом в церковь?»  
— Кое-что, — с самым серьезным видом признался Мюррей. — Не ожидал, что он примет такое решение.  
— Да, это немного… — Она пожала плечом. — Никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то решался на такое до тридцати лет не по настоянию родителей и не следуя семейной традиции.  
— Наверное, у него были причины, — осторожно проговорил он.  
— Конечно.  
  
Она улыбнулась куда-то в пустоту.  
  
— Это пошло ему на пользу, — сказала она. — У него получается что-то лучше, чем у меня. Удержать внимание учеников, например.  
— О, правда?  
— Конечно. Говорит с ними на их языке. Не то что сленг или… как это называется? В общем, они его слушают.  
— Наверное, девочки больше смотрят, а не слушают, — пробормотал он.  
— Не без этого! — Он не думал, что услышит, как она смеется, но этот звук, который вылетел из ее рта, определенно был похож на смех. Не каркнула же она, в самом деле. — Не считая новой учительницы литературы, среди преподающих он единственный моложе тридцати пяти. Но не это главное. Ему _действительно_ нравится это делать. Работать с детьми. Я несколько раз была на его уроках катехизиса и, конечно, не пропускаю мессы. И, мне кажется, на уроках он не менее одухотворен, чем в церкви. У отца О’Рурка выходило не так славно. Ты должен был помнить, с какими скрипом он отвечал на вопросы детей о библейских чудесах и их физическом обосновании. Но Килиан очень хороший мальчик. Мне кажется, — она снизила громкость своего голоса до шепота, делясь сокровенным, — он бы в тайне хотел иметь своих детей, и из-за невозможности этого так сходится со своими учениками.  
— Это… интересное замечание.  
— Пожалуй, да.  
  
Они поговорили ни о чем еще некоторое время, пока миссис Браун не спохватилась, бросая взгляд на часы над дверью. Совсем новые часы.  
  
— Скоро звонок, — напомнила она. — Ты, наверное, не в школу шел? У тебя какие-то дела рядом?  
— Что-то вроде того.  
  
Взяв с него слово, что он самостоятельно найдет выход, миссис Браун озадачилась подготовкой аудитории к уроку.  
Ему этот исход разговора совершенно понравился.  
  
…  
  
Это был урок у младшего класса, самые основы. Мюррей помнил об этом у себя довольно отстраненно, отец О’Рурк на самом деле при всей своей понятливости — хотя после некоторых аспектов уже трудно было это так назвать — преподавал без особого энтузиазма. Пожалуй, одним из немногих воспоминаний о тех уроках было то, как один из одноклассников донял его вопросами о том, на каждой ли планете свой бог и, если он выглядит по образу и подобию своих творений, то правда ли, что на Марсе он будет зеленый и с антеннками, как показывали марсиан в вечернем комедийном шоу. Ох и не поздоровилось же ему потом за альтернативное мнение.  
  
Куинн не думал, что его со двора можно было заметить. Присобранная у края окна плотная шторка, предназначенная для затемнения аудитории в случае демонстрации фильмов, удачно скрывала его от одной части класса, в то время, как преподавательский стол был виден довольно хорошо.  
  
Вот со звуком было неважно. Звонкие голоса детей слышались отчетливо, но вкрадчивый тихий Килиана — едва.  
  
Задралась рука одного из сидящих на втором ряду.  
  
— Я слушаю тебя, Брайан. — Хьюз развернулся к ученику лицом.  
  
В его руках не было ни мелка, ни указки, которые обычно покручивал его предшественник, испытывая волнение от встреч с новым поколением.  
  
— Отец Хьюз, раз Бог наблюдает за нами всюду, — Брайан оглянулся на сверстников, подбадриваемый их вниманием, — он смотрит на меня, когда я в туалете?  
  
Класс дружно загоготал, что Килиана, впрочем, нисколько не смутило.  
  
— Нет, в этот момент он наблюдает за Шоном. — Он повернулся к громче всех смеющемуся мальчику.  
  
Тот сразу притих.  
  
— Отец Хьюз, — бойкая девочка на первом ряду не дождалась, пока дойдет очередь до нее, начиная без разрешения, — моя бабушка говорит, что познала беса однажды…  
— А я познал много раз, — перебил ее Шон, — у меня есть игра на приставке, там их надо мочить.  
— Отец Хьюз, — вновь привлекла его внимание ученица, — на что они похожи?  
— Рогатые и с хвостом.  
— Я не тебя спрашиваю!  
— Я думаю, Мэри, она могла иметь в виду искушения, говоря о бесах.  
— Кушать! — выкрикнул кто-то сзади. — Когда уже перерыв?  
— А что такое искушения?  
  
У Мюррея уже немного гудела голова, но Килиан, привычный к детскому шумному любопытству, только вздохнул. Подойдя к преподавательскому столу, он оперся о него правым бедром, садясь на край.  
  
— Соблазны, уводящие с пути. Слабости, которым… поддашься и…  
  
Он еще раз вздохнул.  
  
— …очень расстроишь Господа, — более мягко закончил он. — И себя.  
— Зачем же им поддаваться, если знаешь, что расстроишь? — усомнилась Мэри.  
— Все не так просто. Если бы от этого было легко отказаться. Но они находят прорехи в твоем самообладании, давят на больное и заставляют делать неправильные вещи.  
— Я бы не поддался на какие-то соблазны, — с уверенностью заявил Брайан.  
— А если бы этим соблазном было что-то, что ты очень любишь, но тебе нельзя?  
— Смотреть телевизор ночью, — пробормотал он через некоторое время, видимо, выбрав меньшее из своих любимых зол. — Но нельзя же. Если узнают, и днем запретят.  
— А если бы кто-то предложил тебе, сказав, что никто не узнает?  
— Ну. Только если никто не узнает, — быстро справился с моральным выбором Брайан. — Тогда я не против.   
— Видишь. Но так не будет. Потому что ты в любом случае будешь знать, что поступил неправильно. А главное — быть открытым и честным перед самим собой. Бог и так все видит.  
  
Мальчик насупился.  
  
— У вас тоже есть соблазны? — вернулась к расспросам Мэри.  
— У всех они есть.  
— И вы делаете неправильные вещи?  
  
Куинн задержал дыхание.  
  
— И я делаю, — Хьюз посмотрел в сторону. — Но я старался избегать вещей, которые сбивают с пути. Стараюсь.   
— Вам легко говорить, вы же священник.  
— И поэтому у меня искушений только больше.  
  
Они говорили еще долго, говорили обо всем на свете, и Мюррей слушал, пока не прозвенел звонок. Он поспешил ретироваться со своего пункта наблюдения, пока собирающаяся на улицу школота не обнаружила его.  
  
…  
  
Игнорируя воспоминания о жужжащем классе со своими нелепыми вопросами, Куинн, бредя к дому, все время возвращался к картинке увиденного. Было так забавно наблюдать за этим. Ему, конечно, в принципе нравилось наблюдать за Хьюзом, будь это на мессе, в больнице, где он слушал пациентов, кому нужно было выговориться, в школе или перед завтраком у плиты. Что-то у него получалось лучше. Например, беседовать с детьми. А что-то хуже — Мюррей вспомнил омлет и тяжело сглотнул.  
Он помнил также и ту мессу, Килиана, преисполненного своим долгом и любовью к людям вокруг. В тот момент Мюррей и подумать боялся о том, чтобы получить его часть. Такую часть.  
А теперь это. Сколько интересного скрывалось в нем.  
  
Он понял слова и миссис Браун, говорящей о некой одухотворенности. Но также и частично опроверг их.  
Ему казалось — только казалось, но что-то внутри говорило, что он прав, — будто Хьюзу нравились эти уроки вовсе не из-за того, что в каждом втором ребенке он видел невозможность заведения собственных и хотел восполнить пробел. Миссис Браун думала, что это потому, что он свято чтит свой долг. Кто-то другой мог бы подумать, что это из-за того, что он не связал бы свою жизнь с женщиной в любом случае.  
Но Куинн думал о совсем другом.  
Отец О’Рурк, квадратный и суровый преподаватель, с неохотой отвечал на вопросы, предпочитая зачитывать заповеди и говорить о том, что грешить нельзя. И особенно — о безгрешности священнослужителей, положенной в основу католицизма. Он не сходил до компромиссов, не принимал современное течение религии и прививал свою точку зрения ученикам. Чего уж, сам Мюррей боялся довольно многих вещей, потому что ему было обещано сгореть за это в аду. Он не был уверен, что отец О’Рурк был по-настоящему злодеем. Все же он делал то, что было, по его мнению, хорошо, и помогал в чем-то понять и обрести себя.   
_Это было больно._  
Жаль, что не на все распространялась его добродетельность.  
За ту часть урока, свидетелем которой стал Мюррей, он не услышал ни одной угрозы. Не услышал ничего о злом и жестоком боге, которым считал его в этом возрасте сам. Были просто плохие и хорошие вещи. Он, конечно, не застал начало с введением в сам материал. Возможно, они как раз тогда исследовали религию как она есть — учение цитатами из тысячелетних книг. Но то, что услышал Мюррей, вдруг показалось намного значимее и нужнее. Килиан рассказывал о морали. Том, как стоит и не стоит поступать. Не делал из себя культ. И не хотел обжечь, как сделали это с ним однажды.  
  
Куинн почувствовал себя невероятно уставшим, наконец оказавшись после небольшой прогулки у дверей дома. Кобонка, ощутив его настрой, не стала донимать и молча провела его в комнату, опустившись на пол у порога.  
  
Дурацкая мысль о том, что Хьюз стал священником отчасти для того, чтобы исправить ошибки, совершенные не им, плавала на подкорке сознания. Куинн крутил ее, разминая и растягивая, как пластилин.  
  
Ведь Килиан не ушел из семинарии, когда перестал осознавать себя неправильным, а служение — единственным выходом и спасением от греха. Быть может… быть может, потеряв его, Мюррея, он не нашел ничего лучше, чем утонуть там, где не место личным переживаниям. Погрузиться в чужое и оставить свое.  
Мысль казалась эгоистичной, болезненной и настоящей.  
 _Он никогда не решится спросить Килиана об этом._  
  
…  
  
Больше долистав, чем дочитав «Наивно. Супер» до конца, Мюррей сделал вывод, что вывода у книги нет. Возможно, так и было задумано. Или он просто ее не понял. Или у некоторых книг не было выводов. Последнее предположение ему не понравилось. Он любил логичные финалы, где раскрывается какая-то идея.  
И он снова подумал о финале. Своем финале. Финале своих осенних каникул в Друре.  
  
Распечатка электронного билета на самолет, заткнутого в книгу Лу, пестрела датой, приближающейся так скоро. До субботы оставалось четыре дня, не считая этот, а он столько не успел. Не то чтобы он мог успеть все, что запланировал.  
  
Куинн подумал о фрикадельках и детективах. О прогулках и поездках. О том, что они могли сделать и сказать.  
Он представил, как было бы здорово сесть на велосипеды и покатиться куда-нибудь к берегу моря в, например, Глендерри, где ветер срывает капюшон, будто сдергивая большими невидимыми руками. Где соленый дух воды лижет кожу, а запах бесконечной и неподвластной стихии туманит разум.  
Они бы пили из термоса чай, стынущий за секунды, а, спрятавшись в какой-нибудь горной заимке от глаз и погоды, целовались бы, как безудержные в своем желании жить и пробовать подростки.  
Но оставалось четыре дня. У Хьюза была работа — пусть и такая необычная, — и все, что они могли, — это вечера. И детективы. И, возможно, фрикадельки. Но на их приготовление тоже ушло бы слишком много времени, что они могли провести, просто дотрагиваясь друг до друга кончиками пальцев и губ, смотря друг в друга и медленно теряя.  
  
Было бы здорово порвать билет и расстаться с настоящим, как будто его и нет. Как будто все эти долгие годы, что Мюррей собирал свою жизнь как мозаику, ничего не стоили. Но они стоили и стоили слишком много для них обоих.  
  
Кобонка приподняла свою посеревшую от времени голову и громко фыркнула.  
  
У нее был бы план получше, подумал Куинн. Никаких сложностей. Тюкнуть Килиана по голове, увезти с собой и оставить в другом мире, где его время не было бы ограничено, и никто не мог что-то запретить.  
Но он не имел на эту жизнь права.  
  
Боль в груди, как будто он хлебнул слишком много воды, растянулась до сжавшегося желудка.  
 _Сложно._  
  
…  
  
Если бы Мюррей пил чай в тот момент, когда увидел идущего к их дому Килиана практически под руку с Мамс, он бы оросил им стекло, как опрыскиватель для цветов. Но пока он сидел на кровати, он мог только взволнованно сжать ткань на брюках.  
Нет, волноваться тут по сути было не из-за чего. Она же ничего не знала. А если бы знала, то уже снесла дверь с петель и забросала его каштанами, как главного грешника всего Друра.  
  
Но чаепитие все равно вышло на редкость нелепым.  
  
— Отец мне все рассказал! — воскликнула Мамс, указывая на него пальцем.  
  
Кажется, время опрыскивателя не прошло. Куинн с трудом проглотил все, что было у него во рту.  
  
— Конечно, я вспомнила, что ты с ним хорошо дружил и естественно было бы логично спросить у него, куда это ты запропастился.  
— Она меня вчера достала, — простонала Джемайма, опираясь лбом в кулак. — Ты еще, говнюк, трубку не брал.  
— Какой позор на мою седую голову! — Мамс бросила взгляд на Хьюза. — Надеюсь этот, — она кивнула на второго ребенка, — вел себя хорошо?  
— О, да, миссис Куинн. — Килиан сделал крошечный глоток чая. — Мне очень жаль, что вы не знали о наших планах. Мы просто разговаривали, вспоминали… и другое.  
  
Мюррей сам вспомнил другое и закивал головой в подтверждение.  
  
— Смотрели фотоальбомы. Было поздно, я решил остаться там.  
— Ну это хорошо. — Мамс впервые по его приезду выглядела настолько умиротворенной. — Я могу быть уверена, что ты в хорошей компании.  
  
Он чуть было не захохотал. Всю его жизнь Килиан, с ее слов, был для него худшей компанией, которую можно представить. Какие перемены.  
  
— А я не уверена, — кисло отметила Джемайма, заставив его напрячься. — Я думала, ты нашел себе тут какого-нибудь трахаля.  
— ДЖЕМАЙМА. — Мать постучала по столу, чтобы сохранить подобие порядка, и улетела за новой порцией кипятка для заварки.  
— Смотреть фотки со священником это еще хуже, чем наклеивать марки с бывшим одноклассником.  
— Вам-то лучше знать, миссис Хасси, — не упустил случая ее поддеть Мюррей.  
  
Сестра пошла пятнами и сделала такие огромные глаза, что стала похожа на чихуахуа.  
  
…  
  
— Так ты нашел тут себе какого-нибудь трахаля, — заметил Килиан, лежа затылком на его животе.  
  
Он постарался выдохнуть дым в сторону окна, но тот все равно развеялся где-то над ними, бесследно тая.  
Теперь, когда у Мамс больше не было повода для беспокойств, общего времени в пределах приходского дома стало больше.  
  
— Да какого-то нашел, — со смехом признал Мюррей. — Дал познать одному священнику беса и ввел его во искушение.  
  
Хьюз молчал несколько секунд. Можно было подумать, что он всерьез размышляет над его словами. Но потом он вытянул руку и шлепнул его по бедру. _Догадался._  
  
— Ты все-таки следишь за мной. — Он задрал голову, заглядывая в лицо Куинна.  
— Ну, немножко.  
— Ты маньяк.  
— Немножко!  
  
Смеясь, Мюррей вытянулся и поцеловал его в макушку, так надеясь, что тот не заметит, как ему на самом деле страшно.  
Страшно от неумолимо приближающегося расставания, финала короткого — он бы назвал его курортным, если бы Друр походил на курорт, — романа.  
Он ненавидел эти мысли, ненавидел, насколько пытался не обращать внимание на время ранее — когда нужно было просто расставить все точки над i, в первые дни, оглушенный чувствами и состоянием непрекращающегося счастья.  
Они все чаще молчали и просто держались за руки. Забирались в постель не чтобы заниматься любовью, а чтобы тихо-тихо лежать, соприкасаясь лбами.  
Бóльшую ненависть вызывали только часы. Секундные стрелки, каждый их шажок, пересекаемый так быстро.  
Куинн осторожно расстегнул ремешок на часах Хьюза и, сняв их, отложил на тумбочку, спрятав за «Остров сокровищ». Тот не сказал ничего, деля его слабости, и лишь обнял крепче, заворачивая в охапку себя в глупой надежде удержать.  
  
— Я никогда не поддавался искушениям так, — шептал Килиан, и голос его дрожал. — До тебя. Было столько возможностей. Но я… я никогда…  
  
Он тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Это только ты. Может, ты мой демон?  
— Я не настолько хорош.  
— Настолько.  
  
Если и должны были эти моменты их беспечного сентября стать последними, Мюррей хотел их запомнить.  
  
— Что ты думаешь о Глендерри?


	13. Chapter 13

_U2 — Every Breaking Wave_

  
  
Собрав необходимые для поездки вещи, Куинн сверился с кратким списком, который набросал.  
В него входили:  
  
— Теплая куртка (на побережье должно было быть холодно);  
— Термос с чаем (непременно очень крепким, чтобы пробудиться, если туманные пейзажи наведут на глаза сон);  
— Пирог с клюквой и орехами, любезно предоставленный Мамс (ей нравилось, что они проводят время вместе, наверняка она тайно надеялась, что Хьюз снизошлет на него благодать, и он решится осчастливить ее внуками);  
— Зонтик (он точно не знал, как он пригодится в пути, но приложение погоды показывало кратковременные дожди, так что поостеречься стоило);  
— Оставшиеся презервативы; новая голубая пачка, приобретенная в обход смены Джемаймы в универмаге (он определенно знал, как они пригодятся, но сомневался, что на пустынном берегу где-то выдастся время и место);  
— Телефон (заменяющий целый комплект необходимых в пути вещей: навигатор, компас, карта и т.д.);  
— Немного денег на всякий случай;  
— Жевательная мятная резинка.  
  
Целая куча всего.  
  
Дорога не должна была занять долго. Навигатор показывал около около двух часов, если перемещаться без остановок.  
Килиан уточнил у него по смс время и спросил, собрался ли он, на что Мюррей жизнерадостно написал: «Да, отец». В ответ он вновь получил смайл-чертенка.  
  
…  
  
Когда с подкачкой шин и упаковкой багажа (частично сзади велосипеда, частично распиханного по карманам) было покончено, Куинн сел на свой агрегат и поскрипывая отправился к приходскому домику.  
Погода благоволила, и Мюррей нехотя вновь обратился взором к создателю.  
  
«Неужели никаких знаковых гроз, приятель?»  
  
Проезжая по преимущественно сухой дорожке, он не смог отказаться от ребячества и въехал в лужу, взметнув в воздух фонтан брызг, разбрасываемых вращающимися спицами колеса. Были в этом и минусы: на влажную шину прилип мерзкий листочек. Своим навязчивым шуршанием он мог бы довести до белого каления, если бы Мюррей не был мыслями далеко-далеко отсюда.  
Выехав за поворот, он тут же заметил ждущего его Килиана. Поглаживая свой багажник, к которому тоже была прилажена всякая кладь, тот задумчиво докуривал, стряхивая пепел в коробку на веранде рядом. На нем были джинсы, предварительно закатанные на лодыжках, и удобные кроссовки. Он все продумал.  
Нервно бросив окурок в жерло ящика, Хьюз выдохнул остатки не впитавшегося в него дыма и поднял голову, замечая Куинна.  
  
Вряд ли рядом кто-то был, но все равно единственное, что позволил себе Килиан, это коснуться своим бедром его, проезжая мимо.  
  
— Чего ты снова набрал? — спросил Мюррей, оценивая масштаб багажа.  
— Это все одеяло.  
— М-м, одеяло?  
— Мы же не будем сидеть на голых камнях.  
— Ясно. — Он не был разочарован, но постарался заставить свой голос звучать немного менее заинтересованным.  
— А еще сэндвичи. И что-то.  
  
Куинн не стал предлагать использовать возможности своего навигатора — Хьюз выехал к дороге так уверенно, что можно было точно сказать: она для него хоженая, и он знает путь.  
Мюррей позволил отъехать ему чуть вперед, наблюдая сзади. Это зрелище было достаточно привлекательным. Красный блестящий велосипед, темная шевелюра на фоне неба, заполненного неоднозначными облаками, перемежающимися солнцем, отличная задница. И голени.  
  
Отвлекшись, Мюррей мазнул ногой мимо педали и чуть было не соскочил в кювет. К счастью, Килиан не заметил его оплошности, сбавив темп лишь минут через пять, чтобы поравняться с ним.  
  
— Помнишь, мы как-то ехали этой дорогой? — Он прищурился засвеченному горизонту.  
— Не особенно. — Если память Куинна не лгала, то их до Глендерри никогда не отпускали одних, когда они были детьми, а после желания ездить туда не было. — Нет.  
— Мой старик возил нас туда на своей тачке. Один раз, кажется.  
— А. Что-то такое… вроде…  
  
Картинки плыли в воспоминаниях достаточно блекло.  
Синее авто с длинным кузовом, они на заднем сидении, раздражающие мистера Хьюза своими бесконечными вопросами. Он взялся везти их куда-то лишь бы избежать пристального внимания миссис Хьюз, донимающей его в те выходные коврами, которые нужно было выбить.  
Заехав в самый песок, тот долго ругался, а потом недовольно допивал остатки светлого пива на дне бутылки, пока сын с другом прыгали в холодную воду, убегая от белокурых волн. Мистер Хьюз никогда не был образцом заботливого отца.  
Правда, что Мюррей запомнил тщательно, когда они с Килианом, пытаясь согреться, жались друг к другу на заднем сидении, он все же включил печку.  
  
— Забавное было время.  
  
Пожалуй, Мюррей не рассчитал свои силы. Признаваться в этом, конечно же, у него желания не было, но по мере их движения на запад он понимал, что переоценил себя.  
Навигатор, рассчитавший расстояние от Друра до Глендерри, говорил о неких сорока пяти километрах. По времени он звучал оптимистично — два с половиной часа с учетом средней скорости велосипедиста.  
Довольно скоро Куинн понял, что он вряд ли был примером среднего велосипедиста. Короткие расстояния от дома до дома в Друре, которые он преодолевал с праздной легкостью, ничего не говорили о его навыке в целом. Около десяти лет, проведенных вдали от колес, дали о себе знать. Мышцы икр загудели, а ягодицы устали. Он даже выплюнул жвачку, потому что жевать и крутить ногами одновременно было хлопотно.  
Он немного даже поворчал про себя на Килиана. Тому поездка давалась легко, несмотря на его вредную привычку, которая должна была сказаться на дыхании. Но тем не менее ехал он ровно, чувствуя себя вполне комфортно.  
  
— Сделаем остановку? — спросил Хьюз спереди.  
— Если ты хочешь, — ответил Куинн, как он надеялся, не очень воодушевленно.  
  
…  
  
Глендерри встретил их в половине пятого — дорога в целом заняла чуть более трех часов с учетом передышки. Дав ногам и заднице немного отдохнуть, Мюррей преодолел оставшуюся часть пути с меньшим страданием. Но, тем не менее, когда они в конце концов добрались до травянистого холма чуть поодаль от побережья и заняли себе место, его радости не было предела.  
  
Поросшая серо-зеленой травой возвышенность открывала вид на песок пляжа, где океан касался земли белыми языками волн. Ветер, идущий с него, пробирал снизу, обволакивая глаза и губы холодом, но наверху еще было тепло.  
  
Куинн поднял голову — солнце уже почти испарилось из дня, но нагретая за день земля тут была еще довольно приятной.  
Расстелив на большом пологом камне толстое одеяло, Хьюз забрался наверх и поболтал ногами, давая им заслуженный отдых.  
  
Мюррей мог поспорить, миссис Эванс не баловала Килиана сложными блюдами и сладкой выпечкой. Тот протянул руки к пирогу, расставив пальцы, только что не чирикая, как птенец, ожидающий завтрак в своем гнезде.  
Куинн хмыкнул, глядя, как тот сжимает крошащийся кусок в салфетке, довольно зажмурившись.  
Телефон он взял не зря. За свою поездку Мюррей сделал всего пару снимков, да и те в первый день. Но тем забавнее было пополнить фототеку недовольным Килианом, вытирающим рот от крошек.  
  
Мюррей оглянулся. Хотя они и были на своеобразном пьедестале окружающей местности, народу вокруг не было. Он позволил себе сесть рядом, так близко, чтобы прикасаться всей своей ногой к его.  
  
— Твоя Мамс просто кудесница, — прошамкал Хьюз с набитым ртом. — Никто не печет такие пироги.  
— Ага. — В отличие от него Куинн все же взял сэндвич с сыром, поэтому пока оценивал блюдо только по чужим комментариям. — Не помню, рассказывал ли я тебе, но когда я еще был… когда отец еще был жив, они иногда ссорились. Он ворчал, она кричала, но потом она замешивала тесто, пекла свой яблочный пирог, ставила его на стол и говорила «так, все». Отец всегда сдавался.  
— Универсальное оружие, — хмыкнул тот. — Здорово, когда вот так… заботятся и… Ну ты понимаешь.  
— Угу.  
  
Мюррей сделал большой глоток все еще теплого крепкого чая и поежился от уютного контраста тепла внутри и холода снаружи.  
Облизав пальцы, Килиан доел свой кусок и отряхнул крошки с колен. Удовольствие на его лице сложно было описать.  
Мюррей чуть было не выронил термос, потому что тот начал целовать его в щеку и ухо совершенно неожиданно.  
  
— Эй, если такое делают с тобой пироги, я клянусь, выучу какой-нибудь рецепт. — Он засмеялся: картина себя готовящего была несколько странной, но совсем уж вразрез с его образом жизни не шла. — Выпечка и оральный секс. Подход к тебе есть.  
  
Хьюз же его шутку не особенно оценил. Отклонившись назад, почти настолько далеко, что они больше не касались коленями, он сложил руки между бедер и устремил взгляд к океану.  
Он молчал, и Куинн уже даже не мог догадаться, чем в этот раз досадил ему, поэтому он сразу же взял его руку в свою и сжал, согревая.  
  
— Ну ты чего?  
— Все нормально.  
  
О чем он мог думать? Разве что эти слова заставили его обратиться к будущему, которое казалось далеким и холодным. А частично невозможным.  
Это не были размышления о последних днях, что они могли быть вместе. Потому что это было всего лишь короткое время, которое могло кончиться и нет. Но большая туманная перспектива дальнейшего пугала.  
  
— Я люблю помогать людям, — сказал вдруг Килиан.  
  
Он уже говорил это раньше.  
  
— Мне нравится быть священником.  
— Я помню, Килиан. Я не заставляю тебя… не заставляю тебя отказываться от этого. — Слова или чай горчили во рту — уже было сложно разобрать.  
— Да, потому что это не ты. Потому что это я.  
  
Друг тяжело вздохнул, опуская глаза.  
  
— Я знаю многих преподобных, которых это не заботит. Знаешь, обет безбрачия. Они хорошие люди. У некоторых есть… женщины. Или партнеры. Они говорят, что душой принадлежат Богу, но телу нужен кто-то рядом. Кто-то физический. Я никогда не знал, как к этому стоит относиться. Но теперь… Чем же в итоге я отличаюсь от них?  
— Может, это вовсе и не так плохо? — Куинн нахмурился. — Они ведь не стали хуже, верно? Они так же спасают души и вряд ли им недоступна какая-то особая благодать из-за того, как они проводят ночи.  
— Я так не могу. — Хьюз отпустил его руку, подтягивая ногу под себя. — Не так. Я долгое время думал, что это все из-за каких-то церковных правил или чего-то другого, что мешает мне. Им не мешает. А мне… Может, это моя вина? Это я не способен посвятить себя чему-то одному?  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто это плохо. Если тебя хватает…  
— Меня не хватает. — Он вздохнул так тихо, будто вовсе не дышал. — Как я могу быть праведником, если так часто думаю о тебе. О земном. Простом. Плотском. Я не могу отпускать грехи людям, сам являясь настолько порочным.  
— Килиан…  
— Помолчи. Я столько раз слушал, теперь я хочу сказать.  
  
Последнюю фразу он обронил не зло, но как-то деловито, будто все эти годы действительно слушал одного лишь Мюррея и хотел вернуть ему долг.  
  
— У тебя было девять лет, чтобы найти себя. — Он вздохнул. — А мне хватило девяти дней, чтобы себя потерять.  
  
Килиан смотрел вдаль и щурил глаза, но блестеть влагой они не переставали.  
  
— Я действительно не задумывался о будущем. До того, как приехал ты. Мне нравилось все, как оно есть. Люди, приходящие ко мне, то, что я мог им сделать, то, что они заставляли меня чувствовать. А теперь… кем я буду через десять лет? Через двадцать? С кем? Я не хочу заканчивать, как они. В доме для престарелых священников, проплаченном епархией, или на попечении какой-нибудь родни, которую не знал в жизни. Не хочу заканчивать в одиночестве. Быть… ненужным.  
  
Сердце, стучащее где-то в глубине и отдающееся наружу, как будто из-под толщи воды, ныло. Куинн слушал и боялся прервать его, потому что это было оно. То, что будет. Что он сейчас скажет. На этой небольшой исповеди, в которой тот наконец оказался по ту сторону от невидимой решетки.  
  
Он может сказать, что больше не хочет быть тем, кем является, и Мюррей навсегда поверит в то, что из-за него его друг и _возлюбленный_ потеряет часть смысла своей жизни.  
Он может сказать, что это все должно кончиться прямо сейчас. Сказать далеко от Друра, от родных и славных мест, от дорог, по которым они бродили, постели, что делили в объятьях друг друга.  
  
Какое бы это ни было решение, Куинну придется его принять и понять. Как бы больно ни было.  
Потому что Хьюз заслужил это.  
  
— Я думаю о тебе так часто. Я так устал быть один. Они все… мои прихожане… я помогаю им, и мне радостно это. — Килиан рассмеялся с болью. — Но кем я буду без того, кто я сейчас? Кем я буду без людей, которых люблю? Без долга, который помогает мне существовать? Сейчас я не вижу. Не вижу того, что будет.  
— А я вижу. Чтобы верить в Бога и… чувствовать его, необязательно ходить в церковь. Бог — это вера. А религия… религия — это правила. Чтобы быть хорошим человеком, помогающим людям, необязательно быть священником. Быть должным делать это. Ты — хороший человек. Этого у тебя никто не отнимет.  
  
Хьюз наконец осмелился поднять взгляд. Он повернулся к Куинну и ждал некоторое время, пока тот посмотрит в ответ.   
  
— Мне нужно время, — сказал он. — Однажды — этот день настанет, я знаю — я наберусь силы и храбрости на то, чтобы признаться себе, кем я хочу быть на самом деле. Каким человеком.  
  
Мюррей не выдержал и вновь опустил глаза.  
  
— Но знай, кем бы ни был этот человек, он хочет быть с тобой. Надеюсь, ты дашь мне достаточно времени на это решение.  
  
Выдохнув, Килиан мотнул головой, будто споря с самим собой.  
  
— Это произойдет не завтра и не через… неделю или даже месяц. Я не знаю, сколько мне нужно. Но… если ты поймешь меня…  
— Я люблю тебя, Килиан. — Сухость от соленого воздуха в горле зацарапала его, как наждачка. — Я уже говорил тебе.  
— Не говорил.  
  
Ворох воспоминаний, и он действительно не смог найти то, где бы честно признавался ему в любви.  
Наверное, друг столько раз хотел услышать слова. Все те моменты, когда он замолкал, напряженно прислушиваясь к тишине. Тогда нужно было сказать? Почему он не говорил? Почему не находил в себе смелости?  
  
— Теперь говорю. — Он вновь нашел его руки, сжимая. — Я дам тебе столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. _Я буду ждать._  
  
  
Хьюз поцеловал его, и в этом поцелуе не было желания и поиска чего-то нового. Его губы были соленые от воздуха или сожаления, но сколько было в этом прикосновении надежды.  
Зажав теплый термос между бедер, Куинн освободил обе руки и обнял его, вжимаясь лицом в шею. Так тесно, чтобы стало больно. Чтобы запомнилось. Чтобы выцарапалось в памяти, как так никогда и не написанные слова на стволе старого дерева.  
  
А потом облака разверзлись, являя темную тучу, и хлынул дождь.  
  
…  
  
Вокруг было темно и серо из-за пелены дождя и окончательно ушедшего солнца.  
Они собирали вещи, наскоро распихивая их по сумкам, и что-нибудь точно потерялось — в темную траву ускользнула пачка мятной жвачки и еще что-то из содержимого кармана; скатывались к дороге, где хоть как-то можно было укрыться под кроной деревьев у обочины, потому что зонтика не хватало.  
И потом ловили попутку, приматывали на багажник авто велосипеды, смеялись, как безумные, наконец оказавшись в сухом салоне. Водитель ворчал, закатывая глаза, глядя на темные следы на обивке, но в целом чувствовал себя довольно хорошо, спасая двух оболдуев, решивших прогуляться в самую неподходящую для этого погодку.  
Заплатив ему парочкой промокших купюр за неудобства, они наконец высыпались наружу неподалеку от приходского домика, как никогда манящего своим теплым нутром.  
  
— Это было совершенно ужасно. — Килиан бросил ключ мимо тумбочки, остановился на секунду, подумывая поднять его, но потом махнул рукой и оставил на месте.  
— Но зато запомнилось.  
  
Одежда, пропитанная ледяным дождем, липла к телу. Вода умудрилась пролезть даже под куртку, вымочив рубашку. Мюррей в панике проверил застегнутый на молнию карман, но там, по счастью, все еще было сухо — телефон работал.  
  
— Ставить чай, срочно ставить чай. — Размашистыми шагами Хьюз перешел к обогревателю, включая его и набрасывая поверх потерпевшее одеяло.  
  
Он даже не стал заглядывать в пакет, что сталось с едой, молча выливая содержимое в раковину. Хлебное море тут же утекло в слив, оставив нетронутыми только два островка — куски сыра.  
  
Холод грыз сперва через одежду, но даже когда ее количество уменьшилось, приятнее не стало. Казалось, будто кожа покрыта льдистой коркой.  
  
— Я теперь точно не забуду этот день, — тихо выступал Мюррей. — У тебя есть что-нибудь, что можно на себя набросить?  
  
Подумав, он решил, что лучше будет попросту не одеваться, а согреться другим способом.  
В тот день, что он впервые остался тут на ночь, Килиан ознакомил его со священничьей ванной комнатой. От обычной она не отличалась ровным счетом ничем. Даже никакого тебе мыла в форме облаток и шампуня «Слезы Христовы».  
Засунув себя в горячую воду, Мюррей почувствовал себя наконец человеком.  
Тепло чугунной ванны окончательно заставило его разомлеть, а чувства, чуть закоченевшие под плюющимся льдом дождем, — оттаять.  
И внезапно внутри стало холоднее, чем снаружи.  
  
Ведь все… кончилось? Он не был уверен.  
Разговор, прервавшийся — или же не прервавшийся, а завершившийся, — буйством погоды, казался далеким, будто они говорили об этом неделю назад или месяц. Вот только сказанные слова всплывали в памяти до противного отчетливо.  
Значило ли это, что пока нет смысла продолжать? Пока или вообще?  
Прерванное такое короткое счастье стыло остатками заварки в чашке его души, оставляя на боках мутный налет. Как от него было избавиться?  
  
Мюррей запрокинул голову на борт, глядя в потолок.  
  
Было просто об этом не думать, пока они убегали от дождя или пытались не смеяться в салоне любезного автомобилиста, чтобы он не счел их сумасшедшими. Внизу они держались за руки, и это место было теплым, несмотря на лед отягощающей мокрой одежды.  
  
Он хотел, но слабо мог поверить в происходящее, когда незапертая дверь тронулась с места, и Хьюз оказался внутри.  
Наверное, пришел сказать, что чай уже готов. Или что-нибудь такое.  
Но он вряд ли пришел за этим, подумал Куинн, когда тот стащил с себя промокшие джинсы с бельем и залез к нему внутрь.  
  
Потому что еще оставалось время. Еще ничего не кончилось.  
  
Обвивая его ледяное тело руками и водя ими по спине, надеясь отогреть, Мюррей улыбался ему в темные мокрые волосы и целовал в висок.  
  
— Ты же простишь мне еще одну слабость, да? — осипшим голосом спросил Килиан.  
— Я прощу тебе все слабости.  
  
Друг тихо засмеялся и повернулся к нему лицом, целуя мокрыми губами.  
  
И в тот момент все было хорошо. И правильно. Потому что дальше — ничего не было. И дальше — было все. Что можно построить, создать.  
  
— Я люблю твой пенис, — серьезно сказал Килиан, глядя ему в глаза.  
— М-м… спасибо?  
— Дурак.  
  
Хьюз опирался на руки, сидя между его ног. Его кожа сменила цвет с неаппетитного бледного на розовый.  
  
— Знаешь, — он наклонился очень близко к уху, но так, без его пытливого взгляда, было немного проще, — чего я хочу?  
  
Куинн догадывался.  
Потому что мгновения расставания были самыми горькими. И сладкими в предвкушении неминуемой однажды встречи. Можно было позволить себе что угодно.  
  
— Отдать тебе все.  
  
Он потерся носом о завиток потемневших русых волос Мюррея у виска.  
  
— Все, что у меня есть. — Он облизнул нижнюю губу. — Ты же понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
  
Перед глазами Куинна помутнело, и его окончательно повело.  
Он понимал.  
  
— А как же чай?  
— Бог с этим чаем.  
  
…  
  
Мюррей был так взволнован, что чуть было не принял роковое решение — дотащить Килиана до кровати на руках. Хорошо, благоразумие дало ему опомниться. Ноги все еще дрожали от велопрогулки, да и весил друг наверняка немногим, но побольше его.  
Нервный смех, рвущийся изнутри, рассекал последующие мысли, мешая собраться им в кучу. Он думал о том, что могло понадобиться, но все ускользало от него, как дым сквозь пальцы.  
  
Хьюз потянул его за руку в постель, и от одного этого приглашения он уже был возбужден сверх меры.  
Они даже толком не вытерлись, и теперь в комнате казалось холоднее. Частично из-за капель воды на коже, частично из-за окна, за которым все так же шумел дождь. На улице совсем почернело.  
  
Куинн оперся о матрац правой рукой, левой обхватывая лицо под собой и целуя. Так глубоко и продолжительно, как могло позволить себе их время, и его самообладание.  
Он. Так. Долго. Ждал. Так дьявольски хотел обладать Килианом, что ни одно воспоминание о мире вокруг не могло помешать ему.  
  
Распятие укоризненно квадратно смотрело на него со стены над головой друга, но это был всего лишь крест из темного дерева.  
Колени Хьюза дернулись первый раз неуверенно, но потом все же разъехались в стороны, пуская ближе к себе.  
Куинн замялся от его робкой доверчивости, просто не зная, что сказать.  
Он был готов ждать сколько угодно, чтобы получить его полностью. Своего друга. Своего мужчину. Своего священника. Кем бы он ни был.  
  
Подтянув одну его ногу ближе к груди, Мюррей рассмотрел его там внизу и, вздохнув, взглянул в его лицо.  
Приподнятые брови Килиана, его приоткрытые губы, гипнотические глаза, то жмурящиеся в ожидании, то любопытно открывающиеся, дрожа ресницами. Разве он уже не в был раю, если достоин наблюдать его таким? Это стоило любого наказания после.  
  
Мюррей облизал пальцы и пробно пробежался по чарующе неизведанной территории в тени его ног. По линиям мягкой кожи к их средоточию, уводящему внутрь.  
Второй рукой — по его колену, бедру. Огладить живот и уверенно обхватить член, чтобы отвлечь от дискомфорта, который мог прийти вначале.  
  
По лицу Килиана сложно было понять, прямо ли ему это не нравится, или он не может привыкнуть. Мюррей не имел дела с теми, кто в этом был совсем новичок, но был готов научить. Был готов ко всему, если дело касалось его.  
  
Сплюнув еще, он растер слюну между пальцев и прошел дальше.  
Напряженное бедро друга дернулось. Руки сжались в кулаки.  
Куинн наклонился и поймал конец его члена губами, не давая ему упасть. Тревожный пульс внутри него и вокруг собственных пальцев в глубине Хьюза колдовски манили. Слушать их было проще, когда он не видел лица, не видел глаз, не видел волнения.  
  
— Если тебе не нравится, мы можем это не делать, — пообещал Мюррей, отрываясь.  
  
Чужая рука схватила его так же нервно, как в первый раз, когда Килиан подумал, что он хочет встать и уйти.  
  
— Нет. Мне все нравится, — твердо сказал он.  
— Хорошо, если так, — Мюррей был не в силах посмотреть на него, — я в первый раз не то, что не кончил, я вообще подумывал завязать со всем этим. Сексом.  
  
Хьюз засмеялся, и это расслабление пошло ему на пользу — пальцы скользнули глубже.  
  
— Там хорошо, — выдохнул Килиан, растопыривая пальцы рук, чтобы захватить больше простыни, за которую держался.  
— Здесь?  
— Вот сейчас. М-м. Сейчас.  
  
Растроганный его желанием помочь словами, Мюррей поцеловал его в живот. Килиан в ответ запыхтел взволнованным паровозом.  
Гул внутри головы стало так просто спутать с гулом дождя снаружи. Куинн потерял счет времени, сколько готовил его. Сколько щупал плоть, сколько напитывал взгляд текучим зрелищем разбросанного тела перед собой, пьянящим крепким хмелем белой кожи и тугих мышц.  
  
— Подожди, — он дотронулся до его груди, укладывая обратно, потому что Хьюз сразу собрался сесть. — Нужно что-нибудь скользкое. Слюны мало.  
— В ванной, кажется, есть… масло ладана.  
  
Он ужасно покраснел, будто хранил в ванной не средство для рук, а плеть для грязных игр.  
Масло нашлось сразу. Флакон был маленьким, но почти полным. То ли им мало пользовались, то ли он был новым, Мюррей пытался занять голову чем угодно, чтобы отвлечься. Он не хотел заканчивать очень скоро.  
Килиан ждал, откинув голову на подушку, и, тяжело дыша, смотрел на крест над головой.  
  
— Я… кх, — Куинн почесал затылок, — кажется, я потерял резинки, пока мы собирали вещи в Глендерри.  
— Ты брал их с собой? — Маленькая глупая улыбка Хьюза расслабила его. — Вот неуемный.  
— Я? — усмехнулся он. — А кто вчера ко мне еще на кухне начал приставать? — Он приостановился и не стал смущать его больше: — Можно без них?  
  
Тот думал некоторое время, а потом медленно кивнул.  
Подтянув подушку ему под бедра и раздвинув ноги необходимо широко, Мюррей задержал дыхание и скользнул влажной от масла ладонью по стволу своего члена. Невесомой пеленой случайная смазка мягко окутала его кожу. Он хотел верить, что этого хватит.  
  
Килиан с облегчением выдохнул, когда он только коснулся головкой члена входа в него, словно это было самым страшным и болезненным.  
 _Но это было только пока._  
  
— Больно, — сказал он твердым голосом, не жалуясь, но констатируя факт.  
— Прими это страдание как католик.  
— Эй. — Друг засмеялся и, замешкавшись, пропустил его глубже. — М-м.  
— Прости.  
  
Куинн замер, давая ему время на те пару дюймов, на которые он уже оказался внутри.  
  
— Не всовывается. Больно, — повторил Хьюз.  
— Мне прекратить?  
— Нет. Я хочу.  
  
Пока они говорили, переключаясь на слова и лишнее дыхание, Мюррей толкнулся глубже. И, отвлеченный, Килиан действительно меньше переживал.  
  
— Я могу остановиться, — Мюррей замер над ним, — можем сделать это как обычно. Как ты хочешь.   
— Я хочу так. — Килиан неожиданно ревностно потянул его на себя. — Именно так. Именно сейчас.  
  
Он зажмурился. Еще секунда, и он бы сдался.  
  
— Я уже внутри. — Почти полностью, но достаточной частью, чтобы это было уже невыносимо хорошо.  
— О. — Хьюз улыбнулся в облегчении, показывая верхний ряд зубов. — Тогда…  
  
Он потянул его за шею к себе, пока ухо не окажется в паре дюймов, чтобы сказанные слова слышало только оно и больше ничто вокруг.  
  
— Я твой, мистер Куинн. Теперь полностью. Делай со мной все, что хочешь.  
  
Член, и без того сжатый в тесной клетке жаркой плоти, дернуло от укола возбуждения. Было ли это оттого, что в этот раз их не разделяла латексная преграда, или от наконец завоеванного нетронутого дара, но это возбуждение показалось самым сильным, что захватывало за последние дни.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Тело под ним принимало каждое движение. Расслаблялось, когда он входил глубоко, сжималось, задерживая внутри, когда подавался назад.  
Килиан отпустил его и разбросал руки в стороны, нащупывая все, что было вокруг. Подушку, простыню, кромку одеяла. Вспотели его лоб и шея, искристыми каплями влага сползала по светлой коже, накапливаясь в ямке ключиц, скатываясь от пупка к грудине.  
Мюррей уделил внимание оставленному ранее члену, и тот, к его удивлению, все еще был заинтересован в происходящем. Как и хозяин. _Он очень этого хотел._  
  
Хьюз тихо замычал и схватился за подушку под собой, комкая наволочку.  
Куинн подумал, что еще никогда не видел что-то такое же желанное и восхитительное. Как он и его тело. И… его душа. Распятая перед ним, отданная на растерзание плотскому чувству и чему-то совершенному, что было между ними.  
  
— Боже, — Килиан облизал губы, чуть приподнимаясь от приятного спазма, — что это?  
  
Вероятно, он говорил обо всем в целом.  
  
— Твоя простата.  
  
Друг хотел рассмеяться, но дыхания не хватило, и смешок прервался на середине; он откинулся назад, открывая шею.  
  
Мюррей огладил его бедра, наконец понимая, каково это. Теряться внутри, путаться в теле и душе, не зная, где что. Тонуть и находить на дне сокровище.  
Спинка кровати ударилась о стену. Распятие соскочило с одного из гвоздей и наверняка бы упало, если бы Куинн не подтянулся наверх, накрывая его рукой.  
Не в этот раз.  
Дерево креста под одной ладонью, пульсирующий ствол члена Хьюза в другой.  
Бога не было между ними. Он был всюду, но не там. Над и внутри. В каждой клетке. Создавал. Воскрешал. Благословлял.  
Но не разъединял.  
  
Подцепив крест на место, Мюррей вернулся вниз. Руки, ноги, губы, Килиан не знал, что со всем этим делать. Реальность ускользала из его ладоней, он дрожал и не мог совладать с собой.  
Его бедра обхватили так крепко, что было почти больно. Поймали в себя. Он вцепился в него всем, как если бы это могло спасти их.  
Последний толчок, распятие, и все его тело вокруг. Килиан рывком зажал рот рукой, стесняясь своего стона, и откинулся наконец назад, растекаясь под ним, как подтаявшее желе. Не выдержав, Мюррей закопался в его шею и содрогнулся, кончая внутрь вслед за ним.  
  
Он долго не мог найти в себе сил отпустить, слезть. Дрожали ноги — и не из-за велосипеда, — руки — на них еще чувствовались ребра распятия, губы — поцелованные сотню и один раз после.  
Килиан не мог заставить себя открыть глаза. Из уголка правого стекала слеза, мешаясь с испариной на виске. Мюррей вытер ее, гладя его по голове, и тот ластился к его руке, как щенок. Его все еще немного колотило от пережитых чувств. _Их колотило._  
  
— Я так не хочу терять тебя, — прошептал Килиан. — Так не хочу.  
  
Снова.


	14. Chapter 14

_The Cranberries — When You’re Gone  
Enya — Only Time_

  
  
Сборы значительно задержались, но Хьюз не мог сказать, по какой причине. Была ли миссис Куинн больше взволнована отъездом сына или же резким решением дочери вдруг поехать в Клегган.  
Постукивая пальцами по приборной панели, он глянул в зеркало заднего вида, но в пейзаже дома ничего не поменялось. Один раз за порог проскользнула Кобонка, пристально посмотрела на неизвестную машину на придомовой территории и деловито исчезла внутри.  
  
Килиан потрогал свой карман, нащупывая пачку сигарет, но потом передумал и откинулся на сидение.  
Взять напрокат машину было его идеей, хотя Мамс Мюррея ее всячески одобрила. Ей нравилось, что не придется напрягать таксиста, пока она, оставаясь в аэропорту до последних минут, убедится, что самолет успешно вылетел и не свернул куда-нибудь не туда.  
  
На миг на пороге показался Куинн. Хьюз приподнялся, рассматривая его в отражении. С довольно хмурым лицом — наверняка Мамс прополола ему мозги внутри помещения, — он положил свою сумку в багажник, но все же приостановился, улыбаясь ему. Килиан закусил губы.  
  
Последняя неделя была странной: прошедшая в вихре приятного и печального, размыто, как в предсмертном бреду. В ней было полно поцелуев, слов и размышлений. Много сладкого чая, каштанов и веснушек Мюррея, по которым Килиан водил пальцами, шепча: «Такие же, как раньше». Он хотел запомнить каждый миг, чтобы пить их, разбавляя сладким сиропом действительность, больше не кажущуюся такой яркой.  
  
Куинн распахнул левую дверцу, садясь на пассажирское место, и Хьюз подумал, что успеет еще раз поцеловать его в губы. Но раньше дверь дома снова захлопала, вынося наружу миссис Куинн и Джемайму, бредущую за ней, как упрямый подросток.  
Килиан отклонился назад, притворившись, что ничего и не собирался предпринимать.  
  
— Немедленно перестань об этом говорить, — простонала Джема уже в салоне, плюхаясь на сидение и расползаясь по нему, как морская звезда.  
— Как я могу перестать говорить, когда речь идет о Клеггане! — бурлила Мамс, втискивая себя в автомобиль. — Это же так далеко. Да и зачем тебе туда ехать?  
— Нужно.  
— Зачем?  
— Гр-р-р, Мамс.  
  
Мюррей виновато улыбнулся Килиану и закатил глаза.  
Прервавшись на полуслове, миссис Куинн осторожно взглянула на затылок Хьюза и сложила перед собой руки на небольшую сумочку, выпрямляя спину. Наверняка подозревала, что Бог кружит где-то рядом с ним.  
Повернув ключ в зажигании, Килиан вывел автомобиль на дорогу.  
  
— Это такая честь, что сам преподобный согласился отвезти тебя в аэропорт, верно, Мюррей? — не выдержала тишины Мамс. — Я понимаю, что тебе он, конечно, все еще друг детства, но мы-то привыкли видеть его в совсем другой роли. Это же не было проблемой?  
— Нет. — Куинн смотрел вперед, не поворачиваясь к нему, но Хьюз все равно осторожно следил за ним.  
— Вы столько времени провели вместе, прямо как много лет назад. — Женщина откинулась на спинку, мечтательно вспоминая времена, когда была молода. — Сбежит с раннего утра и только его и ищи. Но я хотя бы всегда знала, где его искать в случае потери — у Хьюзов. Вот с Джемаймой было сложнее. Шаталась где ни попадя. Да и до сих пор.  
  
Сестра Мюррея закрыла один глаз, второй закатила, скрестив руки на груди, и, подражая матери, беззвучно повторяла фразы за ней. Килиан тихо посмеялся над похожестью пародии.  
  
— Я, — та вдруг приподнялась над сидением, усаживаясь, — знаю, почему они торчали вместе так долго.  
  
Хьюз тяжело вдохнул через нос, сворачивая на развилке направо.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, — еще не услышав ее версию, бросила Мамс.  
— Он же знает, что ты гей, знает? — Джемайма положила локти на спинки обоих передних сидений, пытаясь заглянуть брату в лицо.  
— Знаю, — тихо ответил Килиан, мельком бросая взгляд на свои руки, лежащие на руле: костяшки побелели от напряжения.  
— Вот!  
— Знаешь? — шепотом притворно удивился Мюррей, уперев указательный палец лежащей на двери руки в висок.  
  
Джемайма откинулась назад, победно поднимая кулак.  
  
— Готова поспорить, отец проводил ритуал по извлечению из него духа гомосексуальности и прививания традиционных католических ценностей. Не вышло, да?  
— Что за вздор. — Мамс покачала головой, хотя ей идея не казалась такой уж немыслимой, судя по долгой паузе.  
— Так все и было. — Куинн подбросил ее веселью кость, отчего она сзади загоготала.   
  
Хьюз натянуто улыбнулся и вновь устремил взгляд к дороге.  
Он постарался думать обо всем, кроме Мюррея. Приходил мыслями к розарию, лежащему в правом кармане, перебирал его мысленно.  
Как перебирал тысячи раз до того, думая о нем.  
Касался каждого звена четок из полированного дерева, занимая голову словами молитв, а сердце — Богом, лишь бы не допустить туда то, что не следует.  
Водил кончиками пальцев по ребрам старой фотографии, вложенной в его Библию. И строки плавились перед глазами.  
Стоял на коленях перед распятием и спрашивал раз за разом, искушение ли это или благо. Повергнет ли это его веру или поможет пройти через все. Стирал слезы рукавом сутаны, теряясь и не понимая. И многое другое, о чем он не мог рассказать.  
Он почти поблагодарил женщин сзади за то, что они вновь начали препираться.  
  
— Ты не едешь в Клегган.  
— Я определенно еду в Клегган.  
— Я сказала нет. Тебе нечего там делать!  
— Я тебя не спрашивала.  
— Ты живешь в моем доме!  
— Я плачу ренту!  
  
Килиан задумался, сколько еще времени пройдет, прежде чем Джемайма официально представит своего избранника перед Мамс. Мюррей говорил что-то о том, что это их бывший одноклассник, но вроде бы ничего не передал матери, считая, что это ее личное дело.  
Он тоже так считал. Некоторые решения должны приниматься самостоятельно.  
Сколько же он об этом знал.  
  
…  
  
Они старались не торопиться, но прибыли в аэропорт почти за час до начала регистрации на рейс.  
Не обнаружив в боковом кармане билета, Куинн ожидал легкого приступа паники и волнения по поводу того, что весь путь проделан зря. Было странно спокойно. Как будто сейчас не он решал свою судьбу, а она правила им, рисуя золотыми линиями, по которым ему нужно было просто молча идти. Следовать. Сгрузить ответственность за происходящее было приятно.  
Билет нашелся вместе с паспортом во внутреннем отделении.  
  
Припарковавшись на платной стоянке, Хьюз подождал, пока все выберутся, а потом, посидев внутри еще с минуту, вышел сам. Он не хотел выглядеть взволнованным, хотя его тревога чувствовалась. Та же, что и у него самого.   
  
Привычное проникновение в аэропорт, прогулка через рамку, металлоискатель, и Мюррей, как всегда, забыл вынуть телефон.  
Откладывая его на столик, Куинн сглотнул, пробегаясь памятью по всему, что увозил на нем.  
Сообщения, чаще бессмысленные и состоящие из смайликов, но было там и сладко бередящее разум «Я так хочу тебя» от Килиана. Ему нравилось просто смотреть на него.  
Фотографий от поездки осталось не так и много. Речка, вывеска паба «У Фарго», Кобонка — прощаясь с ней, Куинн очень долго обнимал старушку. Он надеялся, что когда приедет в следующий раз она будет еще если не в добром здравии, то хотя бы жива. Он вообще надеялся приехать скоро, хотя точно знать не мог.  
Было фото пирога Мамс, таких в Нью-Йорке точно нет. Мюррей обычно не фотографировал еду, но это был действительно красивый пирог.  
Было несколько фото Килиана — как то в Глендерри, или одно у окна. Вообще сначала Куинн снял его в постели, когда тот лежал после всего, растянувшись по матрацу и едва успев стыдливо прикрыть пах простыней. Но потом, рассмотрев фото, Хьюз смутился за свою откровенность и попросил удалить его и сфотографировать вместо этого в одежде рядом с окном, если уж так хотелось иметь его фотографию. Мюррей, пожав плечами, удалил. Килиан не знал, что фото копируются из фотопленки в фотопоток. Чувство небольшой вины за свою хитрость было недолгим — удовольствие от владения таким снимком пересиливало.  
  
Впрочем, ни слов, ни изображений не было столь много, сколько впечатлений и новых памятных моментов, которые он увозил в своих голове и сердце.  
С одной стороны, снимок старого дерева, с другой — как они сидели под ним, пили вино, а потом целовались.  
С одной — пирог, с другой — его крошки на воротнике, и как смешно Хьюз выглядел, пытаясь отряхнуться.  
  
— Никогда раньше тут не был, — признался Килиан, оглядываясь. — Очень много места.  
— Это ты еще аэропорт Кеннеди не видел, — отозвался Мюррей.  
  
Интересно, увидит ли.  
Голова хотела рисовать слезливо-розовые концовки историй, как в американских мелодрамах.  
Вот одна. Мюррей сидит на своем месте у окна, грустно озирая посадочную полосу, а соседнее кресло пустует. И как по волшебству Килиан возникает в салоне, садится рядом и говорит, что летит с ним.  
Или другая. Он уже в Нью-Йорке, продолжает жить своей жизнью, вспоминая о своих осенних каникулах с ностальгической улыбкой и щемящей тоской в сердце. И однажды в его дверь раздается звонок, на пороге Килиан с цветами… Нет, наверное, он бы принес скорее пакет печенья.  
Они оба были слишком взрослыми для взбалмошных подростковых решений. И слишком реальными для сказочного мгновенного финала.   
  
— Ты не хочешь купить сувениры? — Джемайма с непередаваемой печалью оглядела стенд рядом с газетным ларьком, где разнообразные листья клевера и лепреконы пестрели всеми оттенками зеленого. Наверное, задумалась, что с любовью своего избранника к местному еще не скоро сможет полететь куда-нибудь, где есть диско-клубы и салоны по отбеливанию ануса. Если это ее все еще интересует.  
  
Мюррей подумал о сувенире, который все же увозил отсюда.  
Килиан любил читать и не упустил «Наивно. Супер», вытащив ее из его сумки. Конечно, дочитать он ее не успел. Во многом потому, что лежал с книгой слишком соблазнительно, чтобы не попытаться его отвлечь.   
Куинн оставил ее ему. Каким бы ни был финал, до него стоило добраться.  
Взамен же Мюррей получил «Остров сокровищ». В толстой коричневой обложке с потрепанными уголками.  
Он уже читал ее, но трепет от того, что эта книга всегда была с Килианом, и тот водил по ней пальцами месяц, год и десять назад, заставлял его задыхаться восторгом не меньше, чем сюжет.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Куинн опустился на сидение для ожидающих. Оно было жесткое, хотя несравнимо с часами поездки на велосипеде. Но как бы он вновь хотел поездить на велосипеде.  
Хьюз сел справа, внедряясь в его мысли и заставляя вновь то утопать в фантазиях несбыточного будущего, то размышлять о том, как бы затащить его в туалет и поцеловать хотя бы еще один раз.  
Спрятав пальцы под сумкой, лежащей на его коленях, он взял его за руку. Мюррей изо всех сил попытался притвориться невозмутимым.  
  
— Надеюсь, следующий раз мы увидим тебя не через десять лет. — Мамс почти впрыгнула на сидение рядом, заставляя их отпрянуть друг от друга.  
  
Она уложила стоящий воротник его куртки, хотя скорее всего знала, что его бесит, когда она так делает. Но зато у него появился повод отклониться от нее и дотронуться до плеча Килиана своим.  
  
— Надеюсь, и вы когда-нибудь прилетите ко мне.  
— Да! — радостно ответила Джемайма.  
— Нет! — осадила ее Мамс. — Я не могу оставить дом, Кобонку, хозяйство, а девочку Нью-Йорк развратит.  
— Ага, да. — Сестра фыркнула. — Тогда предлагаю ультиматум — или Нью-Йорк, или Клегган.  
  
Миссис Куинн засопела в негодовании.  
  
— Дался тебе этот Клегган, — ворчливо буркнула она и замялась. — С другой стороны, он не так и далеко.  
— Заметано. — Джема перекинула ногу на ногу и торжественно приподняла бровь. Ее взяла.  
  
Мюррей развернулся к притихшему Килиану.  
  
— А ты? — спросил он. — Ты не приедешь?  
— Мюрс, я… — Хьюз опустил глаза, ведя плечом, — я не могу ничего обещать, ты знаешь.  
— Знаю.  
  
Беседа запомнилась не очень отчетливо. Мамс определенно что-то говорила, а он что-то отвечал, поддерживая разговор. На табло прилета и отлета сменялись строчки, а электронные белые палочки, составляющие цифры, из которых в свою очередь складывалось время, мигали чересчур быстро.  
Закат, с каждым днем осени приходящий все быстрее, вплывал в зал ожидания через огромные окна. Люди, также собирающиеся на рейс SNN-JFK, постепенно скапливались рядом. На лавке прямо за ними появилась навязчивая громко говорящая пара с явным нью-йоркским акцентом. Чужой город начал свое наступление прямо в Ирландии.  
  
Когда объявили о начале регистрации, Куинн был все еще уверен, что отлет — это что-то далекое, что происходит не с ним. Он автоматически встал вслед за Хьюзом и пришел в себя, лишь когда Мамс, мягкая уютная Мамс, обняла его и повисла на нем, как гроздь бананов.  
  
— Мой маленький. — Она громко шмыгнула его в грудь. — Ты точно-точно приедешь?  
— Конечно. — Мюррей неловко обнял ее за плечо в ответ. — Куда же я денусь?  
— Да, ты в прошлый раз тоже так говорил. — Женщина отняла себя от него, тяжело вздыхая.  
— На этот раз точно, — уверил он.  
  
Наклонившись, он поцеловал ее в щеку и, тронутая, Мамс махнула на него рукой.  
Он только и взглянуть успел на очередь, собирающуюся у стойки регистрации, когда попал в следующие объятия — Джемаймы.  
Обвив его шею длинными руками, девушка подтянулась на носочках и тесно прижалась к нему.  
  
— Приезжай, засранец, — пробубнила сестра в его ворот, — а не то я нагряну и буду жить у тебя в квартире, мешая твоим гейским оргиям.  
— Ну да, ну да. — Куинн хмыкнул, поглаживая ее по пояснице.  
  
Именно в такие моменты, моменты расставания, вдруг все становилось четче и ярче. Ненадолго, но осознание расстояния, что будет разделять их еще долгое время, обостряло все чувства.  
  
— Спасибо, что не рассказал ничего ей про Пата, — уже тише добавила Джема. — Я сама скажу… когда… когда настанет время. Ну ты понимаешь. Когда пойму, что это необходимо.  
— Конечно понимаю, Джем.  
  
Она отпустила его и улыбнулась. Ее тушь немного смазалась в уголке глаза, — и он уже представил, что она оставила след на его ветровке, но проверять не стал.  
Килиан мялся в стороне, не зная, как себя стоит вести, поэтому Мюррей подошел к нему сам.  
Поцелуй был практически неотъемлемым требованием его организма, но друг опустил лицо, явно не готовый к тому, чтобы все разрушать просто так. Мюррей начал думать о том, уместно ли простое объятие, когда тот взял его за обе руки.  
  
— Мюррей.  
— Килиан.  
  
Он говорил тише, потому что знал, что Мамс или Джемайма могут слышать, хотя они стояли и не так близко.  
  
— Как я смогу теперь, — Хьюз негромко хмыкнул, вздыхая, — когда знаю, что есть за пределами того, что считал счастьем? Без тебя.  
— Килиан… Я же не навсегда.  
— Конечно не навсегда, но сейчас от этого не легче.  
— Да, понимаю, — он провел большим пальцем по его ладони, — но все равно. Ты будешь… ты будешь ждать меня?  
  
Килиан поднял глаза, смотря прямо на него, не избегая взгляда и открываясь полностью. Он притянул его к себе, перебарывая стеснение и откровенность, вздохнул в шею и прошептал одному ему:  
  
— Столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. _Я буду ждать._  
  
Хьюз отстранился. Руки мягко скользнули по плечам, сжали. Он осторожно поцеловал Куинна в лоб, чуть ниже того места, где начиналась линия волос. У него были прохладные губы.   
Внутри стало так горько, и так тепло, и горло жгло от сотен еще не сказанных слов.  
Последний контакт пальцев, и он уже стоял в очереди, сжимая ремень сумки.  
Они были сзади, все трое, наблюдали за тем, как он ускользает из их жизней на вновь неопределенный период, и Мюррей не чувствовал в себе сил оглянуться.   
  
…  
  
Они добрели до автомобиля в полном молчании. Ни миссис Куинн, ни Джемайма не препирались и не обсуждали отлет. Они махали сыну и брату руками, когда тот пересек грань, отделяющую общий зал и последнюю ступень перед посадкой на самолет, а он взглянул на них всего раз, чтобы не было так больно. Наверное, на него Мюррей и не посмотрел.  
  
Килиан не заводил машину, откинувшись на сидение и рассматривая небо через лобовое стекло. Чуть синее через него, чем собственными глазами.  
Он достал сигареты и, уже сунув одну в рот, вспомнил об остальных пассажирах. Испытав укол вины, Хьюз посмотрел на миссис Куинн в зеркало заднего вида, и она моргнула, показывая, что ей в общем-то все равно.  
  
После первой затяжки нервы стали чесаться чуть меньше.  
  
Ведь у него есть телефон. И адрес. И теперь нечего бояться. А еще он не брал в этом году отпуск. _Интересно, какое лето в Нью-Йорке? Стоит проверить._  
  
Мысли пугали, но и возбуждали не меньше.  
  
_Может, стоило написать смс?_  
  
Килиан выдохнул дым в открытое окно и обнял себя за талию.  
  
Наверное, Мюррей отключил телефон перед полетом. И увидит сообщение, когда будет уже в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Так, — Джемайма вдруг кашлянула, заговаривая, — ты куришь.  
  
Он нахмурился, смотря на ее отражение, и пожал плечами.  
Девушка прищурилась, но ничего не сказала. А вид у нее был очень загадочный.  
  
Килиан все же достал телефон. Наверное, Мюррей действительно прочтет сообщение, будучи за тысячи миль от него.  
_Но он прочтет._  
  
…  
  
Слухи ходили самые разные.   
Кто-то говорил, что отец Хьюз до сих пор служит в приходе церкви Друра, что принадлежит лимерикскому диоцезу.  
Кто-то говорил, что он исчез, и его, скорее всего, перевели в церковь в другой части страны после его признания в нарушении обета.  
Есть также и те, кто утверждал, что он оставил службу через три года после визита своего старого друга, и теперь преподает в приходской школе деревни недалеко от Друра, потому как епархия не дала ему разрешения остаться там, где он был известен как его преподобие.  
  
Но в одном большинство сплетников сходились. Табличка с именем мистер М. Куинн на стоматологическом кабинете в нью-йоркской клинике больше не висит. Теперь там свои услуги предоставляет Ж. Клеменс, и, по слухам, она разбирается с кариесом так же хорошо, как ее предшественник.


	15. Chapter 15

_Осень, 2018_

  
  
Отложив инструмент, Мюррей размял затекшую шею и развернулся к окну, обращая свое внимание на чудесный вид за ним. Золотую листву, серое осеннее небо. Такое, с голубым отливом, которое бывает только в сентябре. Как же он любил осень. И вторники. Потому, что по вторникам у Килиана было большое окно.  
  
Он вновь вернулся к ожидающему его зубу. Пломба застыла, но, по следу на копирке, прикус еще можно было подправить.  
С самым злодейским из самых злодейских лиц он включил свою бормашинку и начал жужжать. Если и было что-то особенно веселое в этой работе, то это.  
После небольшой шлифовки пломба стала выглядеть эстетичнее, да и жевать уже не должна была мешать. Смыв остатки сухого композита водой из пульверизатора, он перевел взгляд со рта на верхнюю часть лица пациента.  
  
— Отец.  
  
Килиан приподнял брови в ответ на уже не актуальное обращение и закатил глаза. Ну, а что с ним было поделать.  
  
— Эй, — Куинн скрестил внизу лодыжки, — мне просто нравится это произносить.  
  
Хьюз вздохнул через нос и пожал плечами.  
  
— Отец, теперь вы можете сплюнуть.  
  
Избавившись от остатков инородных предметов во рту, Килиан вытер уголок рта от слюны и провел языком по вновь обретшему целостность зубу.  
  
— Здорово, — описал ощущения он. — Совсем не больно.  
— Ты знаешь, больно обычно бывает только в первый раз.  
— Пошляк.  
— Тебе это нравится.  
  
Стянув со рта мягкую белую маску, Мюррей поцеловал его в губы.  
  
— На вкус, как стоматология, — прокомментировал он.  
  
Килиан обещающе чмокнул его в нос, но больше задерживаться не мог. Времени в кабинете почти всегда не хватало. Было много пациентов. Да и его малышня ждала.  
  
Счастливо вздохнув, Мюррей Куинн проводил его взглядом до двери и вновь развернулся. _Он дождался эту осень. Осень, когда каникулы превратились в жизнь. И жизнь… жизнь была лучше._  
  
Нет, ну до чего же замечательный открывался вид. Небо, солнце, сентябрь и море, просто море каштанов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За кадром (2016й год) http://imgur.com/a/00GAw  
> За кадром (2017й год) http://imgur.com/a/6iRsG


End file.
